Inesperados cambios
by Celeste Kairi
Summary: Una abrupta separacion, un adios inevitable y un cambio inesperado pondran de cabeza la vida de Shuichi y los demas.
1. CAPITULO I

Hola que tal como están, yo ando aquí vagabundeando por la red y decidí colgar este fic tan raro que mi cabeza maquino después de haber visto una serie de televisión que ya dio fin, y me quedo con una duda, ¿Qué pasaría si...?, así que con las ideas brotando por mi mente escribí este hermoso y tal vez extraño fic, espero les guste.

**INESPERADOS CAMBIOS  
**

**CAPITULO I**

Ya había pasado más de medio año desde aquello, desde aquella dolorosa separación entre la pareja dorada de Japón, y no era de extrañarse que aun se hablara al respecto, pues la noticia fue difundida por todos los medios de comunicación conocidos por el hombre, anunciaban la separación entre el cantante de la banda Back Luck Shindou Shuichi y el famoso escritor Yuki Eiri.

Aun cuando varios medios trataron de entrevistar al joven pelirosa para saber el por qué de su inesperada ruptura, el chico de ojos amatistas simplemente se negaba a contestar pregunta sobre ese tema o tan solo se negaba a recibir a la prensa.

Y justamente hoy era uno de esos días en que la prensa estaba en la entrada de la disquera NG tratando de entrar para entrevistar al pelirosa y poder tener más información sobre el tema, pero que aun después de 10 horas de plantón no habían conseguido entrar.

**- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? **- preguntaba un histérico Sakano, golpeándose contra las paredes de la habitación.

- **No esperaba que la prensa fuera tan persistente **- decía Suguru, observando desde la ventana del cuarto piso del edificio.

**- Es obvio que aun estén ahí fuera, quieren saber más sobre la separación de Yuki con shui...**

**- Hiro **- interrumpió Suguro al ver en la atmosfera tan depresiva en que había entrado el pelirosa con solo nombrar el nombre del escritor.

**- Shuichi, de veras lo siento no quise...**

**- Esta bien, no tienes que disculparte, ya ha pasado más de medio año desde eso, así que ya no importa **- contesto con pesimismo el amatista.

-** El problema, en este momento no es ese, sino que como vamos a salir con ellos haya a fuera - **dijo Suguro alarmado.

**- Pues... **- contesto Hiro tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta.

**- ¡No problem! - **contesto K con una sonrisa.

**- ¿Que vas a hacer? **- preguntaron todos al unisonó.

**- No se preocupen yo me encargo, jajaja.**

- **K no estoy muy seguro en dejártelo **- dijo Shuichi al ver que K preparaba su ya conocida magnum.

- **déjenmelo a mí - **dirigiéndose a la ventana para ver a todos los periodistas.

- **Ahora ya no me preocupo por nosotros sino por la vida de los pobres de allá abajo **- decía Shuichi con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

**- Si tienes razón **- apoyo Hiro.

- **Muy bien **- sacando un alta voz - **¡Escúchenme periodistas de cuarta, si no se van de este lugar los aniquilare aquí mismo, que no dejare huella de ustedes, sus parientes no podrán reconocerlos y sus descendientes tendrán tanto miedo que no querrán volver a ver la luz del día! **- amenazaba el ojiazul a los medios de comunicación con la magnum en la otra mano apuntándolos.

**- No nos vamos si no vemos a Shindou.**

**- ¡Queremos a Shindou!, ¡Queremos a Shindou! -** decía todos los medios al unisonó.

- **Parece que no funciono** - decía K sacando su computadora portátil y unos audífonos con micrófono.

**- Oye K no crees que deberías hacer algo** - comento Hiro, observando al rubio que estaba concentrándose desde hace un buen rato en la computadora.

**- ¿Así como que? -** contesto el rubio sin regresar a verlo.

**- Pues... algo más eficiente. **

**- Haz algo** - grito Suguro con desesperación - **ponles una bomba, dinamita, trae al ejercito, dispárales con tu magnum, yo que sé, solo sácalos de aquí -** grito Suguro al ver la poca atención que ponía el ojiazul al problema.

**- Mmm, no se preocupen que yo ya estoy preparado -** decía K con orgullo.

- **Creo que deberíamos empezara rezar por los pobres periodistas -** decía Shuichi.

- **Tú crees** - comento Hiro con una mueca de ironía.

**- A todas las unidades, colóquense en posición estamos bajo ataque enemigo, repito estamos bajo ataque enemigo** - decía K por el micrófono.

**- Oye K eso me sonó a órdenes militares** - dijo Shuichi con miedo.

K saco un pequeño control con un solo botón en el, se coloco en dirección del a ventana, cuando llego presiono el botón, y segundos después una enorme explosión cubrió el lugar.

**- Que rayos** - pregunto Suguro, quien se encontraba debajo de Sakano quien le cayó encima por la fuerza de la explosión.

**- No me lo creo** - dijo Shuichi asomándose para ver todas la calle echa pedazo.

- **No es momento para sabe cuántos heridos hubo, vámonos -** grito Hiro jalando a Shuichi, para salir fuera de la empresa.

Salieron tan rápido como pudieron, a sabiendas que los pocos periodistas que salieron ilesos irían tras ellos al verlos salir, y no se equivocaron, pues minutos después de dejar el edifico una enorme manifestación de periodistas iban tras suya.

- Esto no es cierto - gritaba Shuichi.

- No hables y sigue corriendo.

*************

Dos jóvenes se encontraban tomando café en un restaurantes de lujos, uno vestía de negro con una gabardina y lo que más resaltaba de aquel apuesto hombre era sus inmensos ojos ámbares, el otro joven vestía de manera extravagante con aquel saco y un sombrero de donde sobresalía su cabello rubio, ambos charlaban con tal familiaridad que se daba a entender que ya se conocían desde hace años.

**- Haz decidido volver después de todo, no es así.**

**- Si, la editorial quiere que regrese para publicar mi siguiente libro.**

**- Crees que es lo mejor Eiri-san.**

**- Aun cuando me niegue, tengo que ir por negocios, Seguchi.**

**- Pero, puede que te encuentres con...**

**- El no debe enterarse de mi regreso entre más rápido llegue a Japón, mas rápido volveré a Nueva York.**

**- Si esa es tu decisión, sabes que siempre tendrás mi apoyo.**

**- Si** - regresando a ver el cristal de la ventana que estaba junto a ellos.

**************

Shuichi y Hiro respiraban agitadamente, pues el recorrido que habían hecho había sido largo, no habían parado de correr durante 3 horas, ya que fue muy difícil perder a los medios, se sentaron en la banca del parquea descansar ya que después de todo el tramo que habían recorrido lo necesitaban.

- **Al fin los perdimos** - decía Hiro respirando agitadamente.

**- Si, son muy persistentes** - decía el amatista con burla.

**- Si -** contesto Hiro.

Un incomodo silencio se apodero de todo el lugar, Hiro no sabía qué hacer, temía que si decía algo pudiera hacer sentir mal al pelirosa y eso era lo que menos quería.

- **Oye Shuichi -** haciendo que volteara el amatista - no fue en este parque en donde tu...

**- SI, en este parque lo conocí, sabes es irónico ahora que él y yo nos separamos vengo al mismo lugar donde le conocí.**

**- Shuichi.**

**- Lo siento** - limpiándose las lágrimas que poco a poco comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

- **Shuichi que fue lo que paso, porque tú y él se separaron.**

**- No lo sé, es la misma pregunta que yo me hago, siempre que recuerdo lo que paso, tal vez fue que ya no soporte tanta indiferencia por parte de él, no lo sé.... realmente hasta ahora no he podido responderme...**

- **Shuichi -** levantándose de su asiento **- es mejor ir a casa a descansar, mañana nos espere un largo día -** sonriéndolo.

**- Si tienes razón** - levantándose el también de su asiento.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al departamento que compartían, ya que desde lo sucedido Hiro decidió que Shuichi y el vivieran juntos, ya que temía que el chico cometiera una tontería, así al menos estaría al pendiente de su estado de ánimo, y podría ayudarlo a salir adelante.

*************

**- Oigan, ¿no creen que Shuichi ya debería haber superado lo sucedido?** - pregunto Suguro.

**- Si es verdad** - contesto Sakano.

**- Piensen en lo difícil que debe ser para él, se separo de la ´persona que amaba, además hasta ahora o ha querido ver a la prensa por lo mismo, debemos darle tiempo** - contesto K, ganándose una cara de sorpresa por parte de los dos.

**- ¿Te sientes bien?** - grito Suguro zarandeándolo.

**- ¿Porque preguntas?**

**- Es extraño que tú hables así, en otras circunstancias ya hubieras salido en busca de Shuichi para apuntarle con tu arma.**

- ....

**- Vamos, Suguru-kun, tal vez en estos momentos K quiere darle su apoyo a Shindou-kun.**

**- Tienes razón -** grito K- **no es momento para sentimentalismos, voy por Shindou.**

**- No espere **- decía Sakano aferrándose a su pierna - **no es buen momento para atormentarlo.**

**- ¿Pero...?**

**- Déjalo ya K, de momento debemos apoyar a Shuichi no nos queda de otra, solo esperemos que pronto se calme todo esto. **- apoyo Suguro para finalmente soltar un largo suspiro.

****************

Shuichi se encontraba observando el cielo, en aquellos momentos no había ninguna estrella en el cielo, Hiro estaba en la cocina preparando la cena ya que desde que llegaron los periodistas no habían probado bocado alguno.

**- Shuichi...**

**- Mmm.**

**- No vas a cenar.**

**- No creo... No tengo hambre** - dicho esto el pelirosa se metió al cuarto que ocupaba, para dejarse caer en la cama, estaba cansado, lo único que necesitaba era dormir, cerro sus ojos dispuestos a dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, pero un par de golpes en la puerta lo distrajeron.

**- Shuichi puedo entrar.**

**- Adelante.**

**- ¿Estás bien? -** pregunto Hiro al ver a su amigo tan decaído.

**- Si, solo que...**

**- ¿Solo qué?**

**- Esta situación me incomoda, no pensaba que esto fuera tan difícil-** agachando la cabeza.

- **Shuich**i - abrazándolo **- no te preocupes aquí estamos para apoyarte**- soltando un bostezo por el sueño- ahora solo debes descansar ya mañana veremos que hacemos.

**- Si** - ambos se acostaron en la amplia cama.

**- Crees que mañana sea igual de agitado.**

**- Supongo que sí.**

Se rieron por el último comentario dejándose llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, ya que el cansancio era evidente en ambos chicos y lo único que necesitaban era cenar.

**- ¿Estás segura de esto? - **pregunto una mujer mayor.

**- Sí, estoy segura...**

- **Sabes que después de esto no hay marcha atrás.**

**- Lo sé.**

**-Entonces dame la foto del joven y el cabello que te pedí.**

**- Aquí lo tiene.**

**- No debes decirle a nadie lo que oigas y veas esta noche.**

**- De acuerdo.**

**-Bien repite después de mi: **_**"Nada mantiene su forma todo se transforma".**_

En ese momento un eclipse lunar cubrió la ciudad y el mundo entero, nadie esperaba que un eclipse pasara ese día, para muchos era un seceso normal y a la vez hermoso para las parejas que paseaban por las calles, pero lo que no sabía era lo que ese eclipse contraería con su aparición.

*************

La mañana llego, los rayos del sol atravesaron la ventana del cuarto del pelirosa, este al sentir la luz en sus ojos, se levanto sin ganas, se dirigió al cuarto de baño ya que las necesidades del cuerpo lo llamaban, pero no sabía que su vida había cambia radicalmente.

Shuichi se bajo parte del pantalón para hacer lo que la naturaleza quiere pero al meter su mano para buscar a su lindo amigo, no encontró nada levanto la mirada al espejo que tenia al frente pero al verse al espejo, se encontró con el rostro de una chica, se volteo para ver si no había nadie tras él, después volvió a ver en el espejo, y la única reacción que tuvo fue...

**- ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

El grito despertó a Hiro quien se sobresalto, cayendo de la cama, no había nadie más que tuviera una voz tan potente, así que imagino que su amigo se había caído o algo parecido pero, cuando vio salir a una chica de cabello rosado y largo, tuvo la misma reacción que Shuichi.

**- ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!** - grito Hiro.

**- ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!** - tuvo como respuesta de la chica.  
**  
- ¿Tu quien eres? -** pregunto asustado Hiro.

**- Soy yo Hiro -** decía la chica asustada.

**- ¿Qué...?**

**- Soy Shuichi.**

**- No, debes estar bromeando, Shuichi es un chico.**

**- No es broma soy yo mírame, soy yo.**

**- Shuichi?, ¿Pero que... te paso?**

**- No tengo idea, cuando desperté estaba así.**

**- Esto debe ser una broma.**

**- Pues no lo es.**

**- En serio tienes, tú sabes ahí adelante.**

**- Si soy chica en toda la extensión de la palabra.**

**- Oye Shui...-** el sonido de su móvil lo interrumpió **- si, hola...**

"_Donde están tu y Shuichi, hace media hora debieron estar aquí, la presentación en el estudio 7 comenzó hace 10 minutos"_ gritaba Sakano desesperado.

**- No se preocupe enseguida vamos, si... adiós.**

**- Debes estar loco Hiro - dicho esto se fue a la sala.**

**- y entonces que hacemos tienes una presentación en menos de 2 horas.**

**- Pues yo no voy a ese estudio así, que quieres que llegue miren lo que tengo -** moviendo sus senos **- es su regalo de fin de año.**

**- Deja de hacer eso.**

**- Mi vida esta arruinada.**

**- Mira, mejor vamos.**

**- Por si no te has dado cuenta soy hombre, y segundo no tengo ropa de mujer, para salir así que ni modo la presentación se cancela.**

**- No nos queda otra que llamarla a ella.**

**- ¿A ella?**

10 minutos después de haber hecho una llamada una chica de cabello castaño y grandes ojos azules pareció en el apartamento de ambos.

**- Vine tan rápido como puede Hiro, ¿qué paso? -** decía Ayaka muy alarmada ya que la llamada de su novio la asusto.

**- Pues veras...**

**- ¿Ayaka?**

**- ¿Ella quien es?.... ¿No me digas que tú?... ¡maldito mujeriego!**

**- No espera no es lo que crees...**

**- Ayaka-chan no es lo que crees soy yo, soy Shuichi...**

**- ¿He?...**

**- Si mírame.**

**- Acaso crees que te voy a creer, por si no lo sabes Shuichi es varón.**

**- Pero es la verdad.**

**- Ayaka, siéntate, te explicaremos mejor **- apoyo Hiro.

Después de explicarle todo con más calma, la chica quedo totalmente en shock, Shuichi convertido en mujer de la noche a la mañana que locura, pero debía aceptar que la chica que se encontraba frente era iguala Shuichi solo que ahora con más facciones femeninas de las que ya tenía.

**- Haber si entendí, ambos se acostaron en la misma cama anoche.**

**- Si- contestaron al unisonó.**

**- Y al despertaste esta mañana eras mujer.**

**- Si.**

**- Crees que soy tan tonta para tragarme ese cuento.**

**- Mira hazme una pregunta que solo yo puedo contestar.**

**- Bien... ¿Cómo conociste al joven Eiri?**

**- En el parque centrar a la media noche, cuando la canción que escribí se la llevo el viento y el al verla me dijo que era peor que la de los colegiales.**

**- Si, sin duda eres tú.**

**- Ya me crees.**

**- Sabes cómo pudo haber pasado.**

**- Solo hay una respuesta para ello, quiere decir que te embrujaron.**

**- ¿A mí?, ¿pero porque?**

**- No lo sé pero, no puedes salir así a la calle -** dicho esto tomo de la mano a Shuichi y con la otra mano la maleta que traía con ella.

**- ¿Qué piensas hacerme?**

**- ¿Tú qué crees?**

- Media hora después Ayaka salió del cuarto con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, hecho que asusto al pobre de Hiro ya que nunca sabía que era lo que realmente pensaba su novia.

**- Shuichi sal.**

**- No voy a salir así.**

**- Tienes que hacerlo la presentación es en menos de una hora.**

**- Pero...**

**- ¡Ahora! -** grito la castaña.

Shuichi salió lentamente del cuarto, Hiro se sorprendió por lo que veía, una linda chica de cabello largo adornado con una diadema, luciendo una linda falda de mezclilla y una blusa color negro en **tirante, usando unas botas que le llegaban a las rodillas salió del cuarto.**

**- ¿Shuichi eres tú?**

**- Si, ¿me veo mal?**

**- Luces realmente linda Shindou** - apoyo Ayaka.

**- Ahora, debemos ocultar esto hasta que sepamos que paso realmente no podemos decir nada.**

**- Entonces que haremos -** dijo Shuichi preocupado.

**- Pues ya veremos que inventamos, debemos irnos -** con esto último salieron del apartamento con rumbo ale estudio donde seria la presentación.

***********

Sakano se desesperaba con cada segundo que pasaba Shindou no aparecía, y eso lo traumaba, K estaba alistando la magnum para dispararle a Shuichi en el momento que cruzara la puerta Suguro por su parte solo se daba de topes en la mesa.

**- ¡No llegan y Hiroshi me dijo que en diez minutos estaba aquí! Buaaaaaaaaa** - Lloraba Sakano por la desesperación.

**- Ese miserable probara el azufre de mi mágnum** - decía K apuntando a todos lado.

- **En qué momento bien a para con estos locos** - decía Suguru.

- **Perdón por la tardanza** - decía Hiro entrando al estudio.

**- Hiroshi** - grito Sakano al verlo entrar.

**- ¿Donde esta Shuichi?, probara mi magnum por su retraso** - grito K.

Sakano al ver el cabello rosado aparecer detrás de Hiro característico del chico en cuestión se abalanzo apara abrazarlo.

**- Shuichi por fin, me alegra que...-** Sakano se alejo al sentir algo extraño - **tu...**

Todos voltearon a ver, y observaron a la linda chica que estaba parada frente de ellos.

**- Y ¿tu quien eres? -** pregunto Suguru al ver a la extraña chica.

**- Pues soy...**

**- Es... la prima lejana de Shuichi**... - contesto con nerviosismo Hiro.

**- Su prima ¿y qué hace aquí?, es mas ¿Dónde está Shindou?, la presentación es en 10 minutos** - afirmo Suguro.

- **Pues veras, lo que pasa es que... el padre de Shuichi se enfermo de gravedad y pues salió directo a Kyoto a verlo.**

- ¿**La familia de Shindou vive en Kyoto? -** pregunto algo extrañado el norteamericano.

- **Si, y por eso le pidió a su prima que cantara por él.**

**-¿Heeeeeeeeeeeeee? -** gritaron todos.

**- Si, así que por eso ella está aquí -** riendo con nerviosismo.

**- ¿Sabes cantar al menos?** - pregunto Suguro quien no estaba convencido del todo por lo dicho.

- **Si...** - contesto la chica.

**- Al menos dinos tu nombre** - dijo K.

- **Me llamo.... Pues... mi nombre es...**

**- Si.**

- **Se... llama Sakura, Shindou Sakura.**

**- Bien, es un gusto conocerte Sakura.**

**- El gusto es mío** - fingiendo.

**-Oigan los de Back Luck ya les toca cantar** - grito uno de los técnico.

**- Es hora, no nos decepciones Sakura.**

**- Hiro, no estoy seguro...digo segura de esto.**

**- Todo estará bien, confía en ti mismo, si sabias cantar como varón como mujer no debe ser un problema -** decía mientras tomaba su instrumento y se dirigía al escenario.

**- Vamos Shindou, ya te toca salir** - decía Ayaka empujándola.

**- Esta bien** - comenzando a caminar en dirección al escenario.

Los tres chicos se pusieron en sus posiciones, Shuichi estaba temblando no estaba seguro de esto solo esperaba que no saliera mal, porque si eso pasaba era el fin de su carrera.

**- Con ustedes Back Luck** - anuncio el promotor y la gente reunida ahí comenzó a gritar, al fin después de tanto su banda favorita cantaría pero al levantarse el telón cual fue su sorpresa al ver aquella hermosa chica parada en el escenario.

**- ¿Quién es ella?** - comenzaban a preguntarse lo presentes.

**- ¡Queremos a Shuichi!** - le gente grito al verla.

Estaba dispuesta a irse corriendo, pero Hiro la detuvo tomando el micrófono, para hablarles.

**- Escuchen, el día de hoy Shuichi no se presentara por problemas familiares y no sabemos hasta cuando vuelva, por eso le ha pedido a su hermosa prima que cante con nosotros, espero que la poyen...**

La gente comenzó a gritar, después de todo era familiar de Shuichi si era así, debía tener una hermosa y melodiosa voz como suprimo.

**- Bien, Hiro, Suguro -** Dijo Sakura en señal de ya podían comenzar.

Ambos chicos asintieron, y comenzó a sonar la melodía de su nueva canción, la cual saldría en el nuevo disco que pronto saldría a la venta.

- Esta canción está dedicada a todas aquellas personas que alguna vez han amado y que aun lo hacen.

_**Tu último beso me dejo**_

_**Un sabor a tabaco intenso**_

_**Un aroma amargo y triste a la vez**_

La hermosa voz que Sakura poseía comenzó a envolver el ambiente de amor, magia y de felicidad.

_**Mañana a esta misma hora**_

_**Donde en el mundo estarás**_

_**Y en q persona pensaras**_

_**¿Te acordaras de mí?**_

Hiro miraba de vez en cuando a su amigo, y sabía perfectamente que aquella canción la compuso después de terminar con Yuki, y sabía que estaba dedicada a el aun cuando este se lo negaba.

_**Tú serás por siempre mi gran amor**_

_**Aunque ya**_

_**Otra vez me volviera a enamorar**_

_**Recordare como amar**_

_**De ti lo aprendí**_

Shuichi recordaba cada momento que paso con Yuki, su mente en ese momento viajo a aquellos momentos felices que, por ese trágico rompimiento, se destruyeron.

_**Tú serás por siempre el primero**_

_**Pero ya**_

_**Esta es una triste canción de amor**_

_**Hasta que logre cantar**_

_**Una más alegre**_

K y Sakano miraba admirados a la joven era cierto que Shuichi tenía una gran voz pero su prima lo superaba entonaba la canción consentimiento y emoción envolviendo a todos los presente con ella.

_**La vida debe continuar**_

_**Ya el tiempo me dará consuelo**_

_**Hay muchas cosas que no quiero olvidar**_

_**Mañana a esta misma hora**_

_**Seguramente estaré**_

_**Llorando igual que hoy**_

_**Y me acordare de ti**_

Suguru se sorprendió de la hermosa voz que poseía, Shuichi se sorprendería de la hermosa voz que su prima tenia, definitivamente la música y el canto eran de herencia.

_**Estarás siempre en mi corazón**_

_**Y tendrás**_

_**Un lugar especial que solo es para ti**_

_**En tu corazón también**_

_**Espero estar**_

Tatsuha quien había ido a ver a su ex cuñado se sorprendió de ver aquella jovencita, pero más le extraño el parecido que tenia con Shuichi, la verdad es que él no se creyó eso de que era familia ya que el parecido era bastante.

_**Ahora y siempre eras el primero**_

_**Pero ya**_

_**Esta es una triste canción de amor**_

_**Hasta que logre cantar una más alegre**_

_**Tú serás por siempre mi gran amor**_

_**Aunque ya**_

_**Otra vez me volviera a enamorar**_

_**Recordare como amar**_

_**De ti lo aprendí**_

Sakura se movía lenta y armoniosamente al son de la música, y unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, los espectadores pensaron que tal vez era por la letra ya que la canción se trataba de un amor que termino, pero la realidad es que por dentro Shuichi estaba muy herido y el dolía cantar aquella canción.

_**Tú serás por siempre el primero**_

_**Esta es una triste canción de amor**_

_**Ahora y siempre**_

_**Ahora y siempre**_

Las últimas notas fueron entonadas y así termino una hermosa canción, siendo elogiada con gritos de aprobación y fuertes aplausos por parte de los espectadores que habían sido hechizados por la hermosa voz de Sakura.

**- Bien hecho Sakura **- dijo Suguro.

**- Gracias - **contesto Shuichi pensando que tal vez el cambio no había sido tan malo, ¿o tal vez se equivocaba?

Tatsuha desde lo lejos miraba una y otra vez a Sakura.

**- Digan lo que digan yo no me trago se cuento, para mí que hay gato encerrado en esto, aunque viéndola bien, es una hermosa chica**- decía mientras se recargaba en el barandal.

***********

En el aeropuerto Yuki bajaba del avión, después de 10 horas de vuelo desde Nueva York, Seguchi bajo después que el siendo recibidos en la entrada del aeropuerto por una sonriente Mika, quien desde hace medio año no veía a su hermano menor.

**- ¿Que tal el viaje?**

**- Pacifico -** contesto Seguchi

**- Y tu Eiri, ¿no piensas saludar a tu hermana mayor?**

**- Hola** - con una sonrisa fingida.

**- No seas sarcástico**.

**- Pues que esperaba un abrazo - **decía mientras le desviaba ala mirada.

**- Al menos eso deberías hacer, cambiando de tema... Estas seguro de haber vuelto.**

**- No me quedaba de otra.**

**- Oye Se... ¿Qué pasa?**

**- ¿Quien es ella?** - observando las noticas.

**- No lo sé...-** contesto Mika

"_Se parece a...no, no puede ser" _pensaba Yuki para sí.

**- Bien, ¿nos vamos?** - pregunto Mika

**- Si** -contesto Seguchi tomando del brazo a su esposa.

Yuki los siguió solo esperaba no encontrarse con Shuichi, porque si eso pasaba no sabría como reaccionar, solo esperaba que eso no sucediera, era lo único que pedía.

Continuara...

Y bien seguro que me quieren matar por este fic tan raro lo sé, seguramente todo pensaran ¿esto se parece a...?, pero créanme está basado, mas no es lo mismo ya que muchas cosas las cambie, así que espero su apoyo... nos vemos dejen comentarios.


	2. CAPITULO II

Aquí estoy otra vez, no se que decir estoy tan aburrida aquí en mi casa que me dije, "_por que no mejor le sigo a la historia en vez de morirme de aburrimiento"_ y así fue como salio el segundo capitulo de sepa dios cuantos capítulos.

Para estos momentos varias personas ya deben saber en que serie me base, por que no debe serse un genio para darse cuenta, bien ya no los atormento con mis rollos.

**CAPITULO II**

Todo el mundo hablaba y comentaba aquel suceso, ciertamente era extraño que Shindou hubiera decidido salir de la banda por un tiempo, poniendo como su reemplazo a su prima, no era de extrañar que la prensa quisiera saber mas a fondo sobre el tema, por lo cual K convoco a todos los medios para poder comunicarles mejor la noticia.

**- K, ¿Qué rayos te pasa por la cabeza?** – grito Suguru.

**- ¿Por qué me gritas?** – decía K volteando para otro lado.

**- Como que por que, si apenas ayer pudimos evadirlos y hoy tu los llamas para una entrevista, por que rayos nunca nos consultas** – calándolo del cuello de la camisa que portaba.

**- Vamos Suguru no tiene nada de malo, además solo vamos a hablar sobre Sakura** – comento Hiro.

**- Tu tambien, ¿y tú?** – volteando a ver a ala chica.

**- ¿Yo...?**

**- Si, ¿tu que opinas?**

**- Pues, si creen que eso es lo mejor pues...** –dijo desviándole la mirada, debía fingir no podía comportarse como siempre si no el engaño saldría a la luz.

**- Definitivamente tú eres muy diferente a tu primo.**

**- ¿Por qué lo dices?**

**- Pues que Shindou ya le hubiera saltado encima a K por hacer esto** – comento con histeria.

**- Es que debería ser igual que el solo por ser su familia** – con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

**- No pero...**

**- Ya es hora de ir a la entrevista** – gritaba K con su mágnum en la mano apuntándoles – **así que muévanse.**

"_Este hombre nunca cambiara_ "– pensaba Shuichi para sus adentros.

*********

En otro lado en la oficina principal de la empresa NG, su presidente Segushi Thoma se encontraba discutiendo con Sakano, ya que al parecer no se le haba informado acerca de Sakura ni la extraña desaparición de Shindou.

**- ¿Y bien?, ¿quien es ella?** – dejando el periódico en el escritorio.

**- Pues vera, lo que pasa es que Shindou tuvo un problema familiar y pues... mando a su prima a reemplazarlo en la siguientes presentaciones.**

**- ¿Quién se cree Shuichi al hacer eso?, debió primero informarnos antes de Tomar esa decisión –** frunciendo el ceño, para después cambiarlo con su ya típica sonrisa **– llama por favor a esa chica y que venga a mi oficina.**

**- Pero...**

**- Sakano-san** – el hombre al ver esa expresión decidió salir corriendo del lugar en busca de Sakura sabia que cuando sonreía de esa manera nada bueno podría pasar.

*********

La prensa estaba ansiosa de tener la exclusiva, ¿acaso Shindou se salio de la banda y ella era su reemplazo?, ¿acaso tenia un nuevo amante y por eso se fue?, esas eran una de las tantas preguntas que se estaban especulando antes de la llegada de Sakura y la banda a la entrevista.

Sakura y los demás entraron al lugar siendo recibidos por la horda de medios que se le vinieron encima en cuanto los vieron, pero mejor se sentaron al ver al rubio norteamericano apuntándoles con una basuca.

**- Bien, comencemos, chicos siéntense** – dijo K sonriendo.

**- A veces me pregunto, ¿como es que Sakuma-san lo soporto tantos años**? – pregunto Sakura a Suguru.

- **No tengo ni la más remota idea** – contesto viendo a K sonriendo.

**- Tal vez por eso tiene esa doble personalidad, con la forma que tiene K de lidiar con las cosas seguro término traumado** – apoyo Hiro.

**- Mejor no sentamos antes de que nos quiera a nosotros tambien como blanco de su arma** – ambos chicos asintieron dejando que Sakura se sentara primero para así comenzar la rueda de prensa.

**- Bien empecemos cuando quieran **– dijo Sakura con el micrófono en frente de ella.

**- ¿Qué relación tiene usted con el joven Shindou Shuichi?**

**- Soy... su prima lejana.**

**- ¿Por qué ocupo el lugar d e su primo?**

**- Mi... Tío enfermo de gravedad, y mi primo decidió ir a verlo y quedarse con el hasta que se recuperara y como yo acababa de llegar a la ciudad después de estar un tiempo fuera del país me pidió que me hiciera cargo.**

**- ¿Es verdad eso? –** dijo la periodista llama Kaoruko que hace unos años se encargaba de las entrevistas del grupo Ask - **¿o es solo que tiene nuevo amante y no quiere darnos la cara por ese motivo?**

**- Creo que es una pregunta que definitivamente no contestare, vine por que creí que la prensa debía saber como se dieron las cosas, no voy a ventilar la vida privada de mi primo que se de antemano ustedes conocen mejor que nadie** – Hiro se impresiono por el momento de madurez por parte de su amigo, definitivamente el cambio de cuerpo cambio tambien parte de su criterio.

**- ¿Esta conciente de la relación que mantuvo su primo con el escritor Yuki Eiri?**

**- ...** – por unos momentos se dudo a responder **– Si estoy al tanto de eso.**

**- ¿Sabe el verdadero motivo por el cual se separaron?**

**- Pues...**

**- ¿Fue por que le fue infiel o era que ya no se llevaban bien?**

**- Yo...**

**- Creo que aquí se acaba la entrevista** – decía Hiro mientras Tomaba a Sakura de la mano para sacarla.

**- Gracias por venir, es todo por hoy** – dijo Suguru saliendo del lugar junto a los demás.

Sakura era seguida por la mirada de la periodista causante de todo eso, sabia que Shindou esta ocultando algo, ya que eso de que fuera su prima era un vil engaño, pero debía tener las pruebas para ello y no descansaría hasta encontrarlas.

**- Ya veremos quien eres realmente Shindou Sakura** – dijo saliendo del lugar.

************

Sakura estaba agobiada no esperaba que aquella mujer fuera y le preguntara eso, definitivamente aun no se recuperaba de lo sucedido con Yuki, pero aun le dolía no podía evitarlo, después de todo... ¿aun lo seguía queriendo?, definitivamente era algo que aun no quería responderse.

Una soda fría hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos, para ver a su amigo Hiro ofreciéndole una lata de refresco, que tomo gustosamente, después d aquella desastrosa entrevista se encerraron en el estudio, pensando que tal vez ya nada podía ser peor que aquello.

-** No quiero saber nada más de entrevistas en un buen tiempo **– decía Suguru dejándose caer en el sillón

**- No puedo creer que un sigan con eso **– dijo hiro.

**- Si, es verdad, debe ser difícil para... mi primo **– comento Sakura, ganándose una mirada de tristeza por parte de Hiro.

**- Si, nunca nos dijo que paso realmente, pero debe sentirse muy mal todavía.**

**- ¡Shindou-chan!** – entro corriendo y desesperado Sakano quien se resbalo golpeándose fuertemente con la pared.

**- ¿Te encuentras bien Sakano-san?** – pregunto Sakura al ver el fuerte golpe que se dio.

**- Si, pero, el presidente quiere verte** – dijo asustado.

**- ¿Segushi-san?** – pregunto Sakura, como era posible que Thoma estuviera en Japón si se supone que el se fue con Yuki después de aquello.

**- ¿Mi primo regreso?** – comento Suguru.

**- Además, ¿Por qué quiere ver a Sakura**? – pregunto Hiro.

**- No lo se, parece que quiere tratar el tema de Shindou** – aquello le cayo de sorpresa no esperaba que Thoma regresara a Japón y mucho menos que se enterar tan rápido.

**- Voy a ver que quiere** – abriendo la puerta.

**- ¿Segura?** – pregunto Hiro a sabiendas que tal vez aquello no era buena idea.

**- Si, no te preocupes en seguida vuelvo** – cerrando la puerta tras de si.

***********

**- ¡Ohayo! hermanito** – gritaba Tatsuha entrando sin avisar a la casa del rubio.

**- Se puede saber que haces aquí y entrando sin avisar** – decía mientras seguía escribiendo su nueva novela.

**- Oh, esa es la manera en que recibes a tu hermano menor, después de no verlo durante mas de medio año** – decía Tatsuha llorando fingidamente.

-** Mmm** – fue lo que tuvo como respuesta.

**- Ah, es cierto, aun no te has enterado de la noticia.**

**- No me interesa.**

**- Que frió eres conmigo, y yo que me moleste en venir a decirte.**

**- ¿De que hablas?** – volteando a verlo.

**- De que tú querido ex amante anda desaparecido.**

**- Si me viniste hablar de el mejor vete.**

**- Oh vamos Eiri, si lo vas a tener que oír de todas formas.**

**- ¿A que te refieres?**

**- Pues, que aun cuando no quieras oírlo de mi te vas a enterar, ya que todos los medios lo andan difundiendo por todo el país.**

**- Déjate de rodeos y habla de una vez.**

**- Mejor ve las noticias** – dijo mientras encendía el televisor.

La pantalla se encendió, Tatsuha buscaba el canal que transmitía la vida de los famosos, se detuvo cuando por fin pudo encontrarlo, para después subir el volumen para escuchar mejor.

"_Y en otras noticias, el joven cantante de la reconocida banda Back Luck, Shindou Shuichi, desapareció misteriosamente ya que no llego a la presentación que se daría el pasado miércoles... Myriam nos tiene los detalles de la rueda de prensa que se dio hace menos de 3 horas"_

"_Si, Shindou Shuichi no se presento a la presentación que se dio hace tres días pero en su lugar llego una chica que dice ser su prima, su nombre es Shindou Sakura, quien dice que el joven cantante regreso Kyoto por problemas familiares, ya que su padre enfermo de gravedad y este le pidió a su prima que cubriera sus presentaciones restantes"_

**- ¿Tu crees lo que dice esa chica**? – pregunto Tatsuha.

**- No lo se **– volviendo a trabajar.

**- No has notado hermanito, esa chica es muy parecida a Shindou, mejor dicho así seria Shuichi si fuera mujer **– dijo con burla.

**- Me da igual lo que pase... con el.**

**- Mmm, pues a mi no me convence...ah mira aun hay mas de la entrevista.**

"_Cuando se le pregunto si estaba al tanto de la relación que mantuvo su primo con el famoso escritor Yuki Eiri la chica contesto de esta manera:_

_**- Creo que es una pregunta que definitivamente no contestare, vine por que creí que la prensa debía saber como se dieron las cosas, no voy a ventilar la vida privada de mi primo que se de antemano ustedes conocen mejor que nadie**__._

"_Después de esto las preguntas sobre este tema no se hicieron esperar, la chica no pudo contestar ninguna pregunta al respecto por lo cual Hiro y Suguru decidieron termina la entrevista...Estela estas fueron las noticias"_

"_Gracias Myriam y en otras noticias..."_

**- Vaya, no parece pariente de Shuichi, ella es mas madura e inteligente que el.**

Yuki no dijo nada solo se quedo observando el rostro de Sakura, que por alguna razón se le hacia idéntico al de Shuichi, no pudo evitar recordar los momentos que vivió con el, Tatsuha al ver el rostro tan serio de su hermano se dio cuenta que estaba pensando en el aun cuando lo negaba.

**- Bueno me voy, te dejo trabajando hermanito.**

**- Ya lárgate.**

**- Si, si, yo tambien te quiero, adiós** – dijo cerrando la puerta.

Eiri se recargo en su asiento, no podía seguir escribiendo, ver el rostro de aquella chica le recordó a Shuichi, como era posible que aun lo tuviera en la mente, después de lo que paso, el lo había dejado, pensando que era mejor ya no verse, solo se hacían daño estando juntos, por eso huyo, si por que realmente eso fue lo que hizo huir de la única persona que demostró que podía ser amado, pero ya no se podía hacer nada el decidió quedar se solo, con su trabajo, sus recuerdos y esa soledad que ahora vivía con el.

*******

Sakura estaba frente a la puerta de la oficina de Thoma, no quería entrar no estaba seguro de lo que haría, verle la cara a la persona que causo todo eso, la persona que no le permitió dar alguna explicación sobre aquello, pero debía ser fuerte si quería salir adelante, al menos hasta que encontrar una soluciona su problema actual.

Toco la puerta esperando que la dejaran pasar.

**- Adelante.**

Sakura entro a la habitación, se tenso al ver aquel rostro nuevamente, tenia ganas de salir corriendo, pero se contuvo debía seguir fingiendo al menos hasta saber que era lo que planeaba esta vez Segushi.

**- Me dijeron que quería verme.**

**- Si pasa y Toma asiento **– cerro la puerta para luego sentarse en el sillón que esta frente a su escritorio.

**- Primero que nada, me presentare, soy Segushi Tómale presidente de las empresas NG, y es un gusto para mi conocerte Shindou Sakura** – dándole la mano en forma de saludo, Sakura dudo en darle la mano pero no podía ser grosera.

**- El gusto es mió.**

**- Bien, te mande a llamar por que necesito que me expliques el por que Shuichi tomo esa decisión tan...**

**- Absurda.**

**- Absurda, no seria la palabra adecuada con la cual lo definiría, más bien diría, apresurada.**

**- Mi primo no tuvo otra opción, yo era la única que estaba en Japón cuando aquello paso, así que no tuvo otra alternativa.**

**- Si lo se** – sentándose en su silla.

**- ¿Solo era de eso de lo que quería hablar?**

**- No, en verdad eso no era de lo que te quería hablar supongo que sabes lo de Eiri.**

**- Sí, estoy enterada de todo** - decía mientras fruncía a momentos el ceño.

**- Entonces te debo informar que te pido, no mejor dicho te prohíbo que cuando te pregunten algo sobre el no contestes nada, si no quieres verte en problemas.**

Shuichi se dio cuenta que Thoma no había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo arrogante y prepotente hombre que siempre hizo hasta lo imposible para separarlo de Yuki, y cuando finalmente lo logro se fue junto con el, día en que no lo había vuelto a ver hasta hoy.

**- ¿Debo tomar eso como una amenaza?**

**- No, pero si para proteger a eiri tengo que hacerlo, entonces si deberías verlo como una amenaza.**

**- No se preocupe, la vida intima de mi primo con ese hombre nunca me intereso y si me disculpa tengo cosas que hacer, buenas tardes señor Segushi.**

**- Ten en cuenta lo que te dije, si no quieres tener problemas.**

**- Pues entonces no me provoque señor Segushi, si no quiere que cuente lo que realmente paso, y la razón por la que se separaron, si nos llevamos bien nada pasara.**

**- ¿Es una amenaza Shindou-chan?**

**- No, pero si tengo que proteger a mi primo, entonces si véalo como una amenaza.**

Thoma quedo intrigado con la actitud de aquella mujer, ciertamente era familiar de Shuichi ya que tenían un gran parecido físico pero su actitud era muy diferente al del joven cantante, si hubiera sido Shuichi con quien hubiera hablado este hubiera salido llorando como siempre lo hizo, pero su prima lo reto con solo verlo y le devolvió la indirecta, definitivamente era una mujer formidable.

Fuera de la oficina Shuichi estaba recargado en la pared con una mano e el corazón, ¿Amenazo a Segushi Thoma?, y lo que es más, ¿de conde había sacado aquel valor, cuando nunca lo tuvo?, realmente ni él lo sabía, pero era mejor mantenerse alejado de Thoma al menos hasta que recuperara su cuerpo o hasta que el rubio estuviera tres metros bajo tierra (es broma).

**********

Sakura abrió de un portazo la puerta asustando a todos los que estaban ahí dentro, no dijo nada solo camino hasta sentarse en el sillón, los demás la veían confundidos ya que solo se sentó sin decir ni una sola palabra.

**- ¿Qué paso?** – pregunto Hiro.

**- Nada.**

**-¿Por qué bienes así?**

**- Me siento mal es todo.**

**- Segura –** pregunto Sakano al verla.

**- Si, solo me duele un poco la cabeza es todo.**

Hiro estaba seguro que algo paso, pero con todos ellos allí no podía contarle nada, solo le quedaba esperar hasta que llegaran al departamento.

**- ¿Oye Sakura?**

**- Si dime, Suguru.**

**- ¿Dónde vives?**

**- Es verdad, no sabemos donde es que te alojas en esta ciudad** - pregunto K.

**- En casa de Hiro.**

Todos quedaron en shock, como era posible que Sakura viviera en casa de un hombre, sabían que era amigo del pelirosa pero, Hiro tenía novia, que no tendría problemas con Ayaka con tener a una mujer viviendo con él, aun cuando fuera familia del cantante, era una mujer y eso era lo grave.

**- No piensen mal solo vivo ahí, mientras que mi primo regresa** – decía mientras movía los brazos.

**- Vaya, al fin vemos algo parecido de Shindou en ti.**

**- ¿He? **

**- Si por que Shuichi actúa así, cuando lo malinterpretan** – dijo Suguro sonriendo.

Era cierto por mas que quisiera fingir, su verdadero yo estaba ahí dentro, detrás de toda esa ropa y maquillaje, siempre seria el tuviera otro cuerpo o fuera otra persona, siempre seria el Shindou Shuichi que conocieron.

Todos salieron del edificio, despidiéndose de los demás, Sakura y Hiro se dirigieron a su departamento siendo esperados por Ayaka en la esquina del edificio, ya que desde que aquello ocurrió, había sido una gran ayuda para Shuichi.

**- ¿Y bien?, ¿como les fue?** – pregunto la ojiazul.

**- Thoma regreso** – contesto secamente Hiro.

**- ¿Segushi-san?, que no se supone que estaba en Nueva York**

**- Si –** contesto Shuichi – **el fue una de las razones por las cuales...**

**- Lo se Hiro me dijo pero, no le contaste todo, ¿verdad?**

**- No.**

**- Solo sabemos que Segushi fue quien provoco todo eso, y que el joven Eiri no te dejo explicarte.**

**- Mmm, pero ya no se puede hacer nada, eso ya paso** – agachando la mirada.

Ayaka se daba cuenta que Shuichi aun no la había superado del todo, pensaba que tal vez con el tiempo volvería hacer el chico alegre que conoció pero, se equivoco, al ver la triste cara que había puesto decidido cambiar de tema.

**- Cambiando de tema, ¿qué quieren para cenar?**

**- ¿Vas a cocinar tu?** – pregunto Shuichi.

**- Claro, es el deber de una mujer hacer de comer a su hombre.**

**- Ahí te hablan Hiro –** dijo en son de burla la chica.

**- No te burles, que se bien que te gusta como cocina Ayaka.**

**- Eso no lo he negado nunca.  
**

**********

Eiri abrió la puerta con disgusto quien a esa hora podía estar molestándolo, tenia que terminar esa novela, si quería irse de Japón debía terminarla tan rápido como pudiera, pero pareciera que las cosas nunca le salían como las planeaba.

**- Segushi, ¿ahora que quieres?**

**- Tengo que hablar contigo.**

**- ¿No pudiste llamarme por teléfono?** - decía el rubio mientras fruncía el ceño.

**- Lo que te tengo que decir, no te lo podía decir por teléfono.**

**- ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar ahora? -** entrando a la sala para sentarse.

**- Es sobre...**

**- Si vienes a hablarme de él, mejor vete que ya tuve suficiente con el tonto de mi hermano.**

**- ¿Tatsuha vino a verte?**

**- Si, estuvo hoy en la mañana.**

**- Pues ciertamente es sobre ese tema, pero no precisamente de él te vengo a hablar** - el rubio lo volteo a ver esperando su respuesta.

**- Habla, que de todas formas lo vas a hacer.**

**- Seguramente ya estas al tanto de lo que paso en la presentación.**

**- Si en todas las noticias aun hablan de eso.**

**- Pues precisamente es eso por lo que vine.**

**- Y a mí que me puede interesar, ese tema no me incumbe.**

**- Pues que esa mujer sabe más de la cuenta, y ella dice que fue Shuichi quien le pidió que cantara en todas sus presentaciones** - el rubio puso una mueca de desagrado.

**- ¿Qué tengo yo que ver en todo eso?, cuando me fui corte todo lazo con él.**

**- Si, pero su prima sabe lo que sucedió** - Yuki se sorprendió de oír aquello.

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Parece que Shuichi se lo dijo, y la muy valiente me amenazo.**

**- ¿Te amenazo?, vaya eso sí que es nuevo.**

**- ¿Por qué lo dices?**

**- Por qué no ha habido hombre o mujer que haya logrado amenazarte, si ella lo hizo debe ser una mujer con un gran valor.**

**- Es lo mismo que pensé, es mejor que la vigile, no vaya hacer algo de lo que después nos tengamos que arrepentir, ¿o no Eiri?**

El rubio no contesto nada y simplemente le desvió la mirada a su cuñado.

*********

Ya en casa Hiro y Ayaka hacían la cena mientras Shuichi por su parte entraba a la bañera para darse una ducha.

**- Shuichi, pronto estará la cena** - lo llamo Ayaka fuera del baño.

**- Si en seguida voy** - contesto.

Ayaka sonrió para sí, no importara en qué forma estuviera el cantante siempre tendría ese tono de voz tan sutil que siempre lo caracterizo.

**- No tardes mucho o se enfriara la cena.**

**- Si.**

Shuichi dudo por unos minutos quitarse la ropa, es que aun no se acostumbraba a ver, a sentir y tocar un cuerpo que no era el suyo, todos los días era lo mismo, tardaba tanto en bañarse por lo mismo, temía que si tocaba aquel cuerpo significaría que no volvería a ser el mismo.

Pero tomando un poco del valor que tenia -no quería decir que no tuviera- se quito la ropa viéndose con vergüenza, cada parte de aquel cuerpo tan nuevo para el e resultaba vergonzoso, nunca observo el cuerpo de una mujer tan a fondo como lo hacía ahora, lentamente abrió la llave de la regadera y el agua cayó en su cuerpo mojando las hebras rosadas hasta mojarlas por completo, empapando cada poro de su ser, para quitarse todo aquel pudor que traía en cima.

Minutos más tarde Shuichi salió de la regadera, vestía unos shorts color azul y una camiseta color blanca de mangas largas -con ropa interior rosa- , aspiro hondamente y se dispuso a cenar la comida que Ayaka preparo con tanto esmero para él y para Hiro.

**- ¡Ah1, estuvo delicioso** - decía Shuichi.

**- Shindou-kun las damas no comen de esa manera tan apresurada.**

**- Eso es cierto** - decía Hiro apoyando a su novia.

**- Ciertamente, en eso tienen razón, pero se les olvida un pequeño detalle.**

**- ¿Cual?** - preguntaron ambos al unisonó.

**- Que yo no una mujer ni mucho menos una dama, por fuera tendré este aspecto tan femenino y todo pero por dentro sigo siendo hombre.**

**- si es verdad, pero en la forma en que estas ahora no podemos decir lo mismo y si a eso le agregamos el hecho de que ya de por si eras muy afeminado con eso de que eras gay, no podemos verte como un hombre Shuichi** - dijo Hiro.

**- ¡Hiro! -** lo reprendió Shuichi.

**- Oh vamos, yo solo dije la verdad** - decía mientras seguía comiendo.

**- ¿Porque me tratas así?** - hablando tiernamente cual damisela a perdido las ovejas en el prado.

Hiro dejo caer el tener que traía al ver aquella forma de actuar de Shuichi, le resultaba muy difícil creer que aquella hermosa chica - y es que no lo negaba- era su mejor amigo, Hiro se giro para respirara agitadamente, la verdad es que nunca se acostumbraría aquello.

**- Hiro, ¿estás bien?**

**- S-Si.**

Shuichi se acerco para ver su temperatura juntando sus cabezas, haciendo que Hiro se sonrojara por completo ganándose una mirada de celos por parte de Ayaka.

**- No, no tienes nada** - dijo Shuichi.

**- Estoy bien** - tomando sus manos junto con la de él.

Por unos minutos se miraron fijamente, y un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Hiro, puesto que veía a una hermosa chica frente a él -olvidándose de que era Shuichi-.

**- ¡Hiroshi Nakano!** - una voz parecida venida del inframundo hizo que regresaran a ver.

**- A-Ayaka, no es lo que tú...-** soltando rápidamente la mano de Shuichi.

**- Ayaka... no te pongas así, no es lo que crees** - decía Shuichi con miedo.

**- Te pones a coquetearle frente mis narices** - acercándose lentamente.

**- Pero...**

**- Yo, mejor los dejo para que hablen mejor** - con esto dicho Shuichi salió corriendo a su habitación.

**- Traidor, mal amigo, no me dejes aquí** - grito Hiro.

Shuichi se encerró en su cuarto para que segundos después, comenzara a escuchar gritos desgarradores provenientes del comedor, un escalofrió le invadió por completo.

**- Perdóname Hiro** - decía Shuichi respirando hondamente.

_Shuichi se acerco lentamente a la ventana para recorrer la cortina que, hasta aquellos momentos, cubría de oscuridad el cuarto, al abrirla la luna llena iluminaba su cuarto, la miro fijamente por unos segundos para después sentarse en el marco de la ventana, aquella luna que fue testiga de tantas noches de entrega y pasión por parte de Yuki y el, ahora era testiga de su dolor y desdicha, una melodía proveniente de su boca comenzó a salir._

_Una canción que conocía a la perfección ya que se la compuso a él, a la luna, y para sí mismo, una canción que fue y sigue siendo un éxito, no era otra canción más que "In the Moonlight" aquella canción que canto en aquel evento._

_**ORENJI iro tsuki yoru ga kuruto  
kimi no koto o omoi dasu**_

_**kakko tsuketa ore no SERIFU wa**_

_**hoka no dare kano SERIFU de**_

_**fui ni miageru SHIRUETTO**_

_**kimi no yokogao o terashita**_

_**awai hikari wa ima demo**_

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, como era posible que después de tanto tiempo aun siguiera locamente enamorado de él, si después de aquello nunca lo volvió a ver._

_**nani o matteru**_

_**kimi wa inai heya**_

_**tokei dake ga ashi oto no youni**_

_**nemurenai mune ni hibiku**_

_**ima mo matteru hitori tomatteru**_

_**futari mita anohi no tsuki o**_

_**ima dokode kimi wa miteru**_

_La música dejo de oírse puesto que Shuichi se llevo las manos al a cara, no podía dejar de llorar, era tan grande su dolor que le oprimía el corazón, debía ser fuerte, eso era lo que su mente le decía pero su corazón no se resignaba a un, no poder ver a su querido Yuki era como morir, y eso era lo que su corazón estaba haciendo, morir poco a poco._

_La puerta se abrió lentamente, Ayaka entro al cuarto poniendo una cara llena de tristeza al ver l estado en el que se encontraba el pelirosa, después de mucho pensar se animo a hablarle._

_**- ¿Puedo pasar?**__ - pregunto._

_**- Si, está bien.**_

_**- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?**_

_**- Si**__ - levantándose para sentarse en la cama._

_**- Shuichi, no está bien que te guardes todo ese dolor, te hará daño a lo largo.**_

_**- Lo sé, es que no puedo, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y todas son referentes a él.**_

_**- Sabes, yo pienso, no más bien creo que el joven Eiri te amo, y aun lo hace, pero tal vez los celos lo cegaron y la compañía de Segushi no ayudo.**_

_**- Eso lo sé pero...**_

_**- Yo se que el volverá y al ver que todo fue un error, volverá por ti, ya sabes lo que dicen que la distancia aviva el amor del ser querido.**_

_**- Oh, aviva el olvido, ya ha pasado tanto tiempo**__- levantándose para sentándose nuevamente en la ventana - __**que tal vez ya se olvido de mi...  
**_

_*************  
_

**- Si, por supuesto estaremos esperando ansiosos su llegada -** decía Thoma mientras hablaba por teléfono con alguien - **si, las negociaciones están bien, en cuanto llegue la persona que se encargara de esto le llamo, si adiós**.

**- Señor Segushi** - decía su secretaria por el alta voz.

- **Dime Himeko.**

**- La señorita Kaoruko desea verlo señor.**

**- Este bien dile que pase.**

**- De acuerdo.**

**- Señorita Kaoruko, pase el señor Segushi la recibirá ahora **- decía la secretaria con una sonrisa.

**- Gracias Himeko.**

Kaoruko entro en la oficina mientras veía como Thoma observaba con detenimiento unos documentos que parecían eran importantes.

**- Oh, Kaoruko es un placer volverte a ver, toma asiento**

**- Gracias** - sentándose.

**-¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?**

**- Pues ya lo debes saber, es sobre tu nueva vocalista.**

**- Te refieres a Sakura cierto.**

**- Así es, en la entrevista no pudo contestar nada, por eso vine a pedirte que tú me informes, ¿quién es ella?, ¿de dónde viene?, tu sabes, los medios no podemos esperar a que algo pase, nuestro lectores y televidentes deben saber que es lo que pasa en el mundo de la farándula** - decía Kaoruko con una sonrisa.

**- Tan veraz como siempre.**

**- Ya lo sabes no me detengo con nada, ¿y bien Qué dices?, ¿me darás la entrevista que te pedí?**

**- Esta bien, pero no quiero que el nombre de Eiri sea nombrado.**

**- Ya lose, tu ordena y yo obedezco.**

**- Eso espero.  
**

*************

A la mañana siguiente Shuichi y Hiro llegaban a la empresa ambos cansados por la noche anterior, Shuichi por lo mucho que estuvo llorando la noche anterior en los brazos de Ayaka quien se ofreció a estar con él hasta que se clamara, y Hiro pues diremos que no le fue muy bien con Ayaka.

**- ¿Por qué tiene esas caras?**

**- No preguntes Suguru** - dijo Sakura sentándose.

**- Hiro, ¿No me digas que Ayaka te dio la paliza de tu vida?, jaja** - decía K riéndose, mas Hiro solo se limito a desviar la mirada.

**- No me digas que si fue eso** - dijo sorprendido.

**-...**

**- Vaya, esa chica se ve débil pero que bien pega** - comento Suguru.

**- Mejor cambiemos de tema** - decía Sakura acostándose en el sillón.

**- Oye Sakura tienes los ojos hinchados pareciera que estuviste llorando toda la noche.**

**- Mejor cállate Suguru.**

**- Amanecimos de mal humor ** - comento K - **pero alégrense que hoy también nos esforzaremos mucho.**

**- Valla K, ¿nunca se te acaba la energía?** - decía Sakura sin regresarlo a ver.

**- No.**

**- Me lo temía.**

**- Vamos, arriba ese ánimo, mejor veamos que hay en la tele** - Suguru encendió el televisor, pero una noticia que presentaba el canal 13(no sé si exista eso en Japón) llamo su atención.

"_y en otra noticias el presidente de las empresas NG, anuncio el día de ayer que después de muchos años de ardua competencia con XMR, finalmente después de negociaciones estas dos grandes empresas se aliaran para..."_

**- No puede ser** - dijo Sakura al ver la noticia.

**- Así que mi primo y el presidente de XMR decidieron aliarse, vaya no m esperaba esto.**

**- Parce que después de tanta competencia, prefirieron el** convenio - comento K.

**- Si tienes razón pero...** - Sakura no termino de hablar porque fue interrumpida por un grito.

- **Tenemos problemas** - gritaba Sakano.

**- Sakano cuidado con la**... - Sakura no pudo evitar que se estrellarla con la pared - **pared... ¿estás bien?**

**- Si, pero tenemos problemas.**

**- ¿Lo dices por la noticia?, yo no veo que hay de malo en eso.**

**- No me refiero a la noticia lo digo por...**

**- ¿Dónde está Shindou Shuichi?** - decía una chica con cabello en forma de cebolla, azotando la puerta.

**- ¡Rage!** - gritaron todos al unisonó.

Rage saco su ya conocida bazuca para segundos después apuntarlos a todos con ella.

**- Contéstenme, ¿Dónde está Shindou Shuichi?, lo quiero ver ahora mismo. **

Continuara...

Y bien que tal quedo, muy raro verdad pero en fin eso es lo que hay no se qué hacer, la verdad no me gusto nunca quedo conforme con mis fics por dio, espero que ustedes si le vean algo a este capítulo, como no tengo nada más que decir mejor me voy... nos vemos y espero sus comentarios adiós.


	3. CAPITULO III

Hola que tal, ¿Cómo han estado?, al fin después de una semana de descanso traigo para ustedes el tercer capítulo de este fanfic tan raro, últimamente pienso que Murakami la creadora del manga se tarda a propósito por que el ultimo track (76) al fin despierta nuestro Shuichi pero nos dejo picados, creo que da un capitulo cada 8 meses es un infierno sin saber en que acabara este maravilloso manga.

Bueno ya no los aburro este es el tercer capítulo espero les guste nos vemos al final del capítulo.

**CAPITULO III**

**- ¿Dónde está Shindou Shuichi?, lo quiero a ver en seguida -** decía Rage gritándoles, mientras estos estaban siendo apuntados por su ya conocida bazuca.

**- Hiro, ¿Qué hace Rage aquí?** - preguntaba Shuichi a su amigo.

**- No tengo ni la más remota idea.**

**- ¡Oye Rage porque vienes y nos gritas!** - grito Suguru.

**- Suguro no le...** - Sakura intento detener a Suguro pero Rage se le adelanto colocándole la bazuca a Suguro en la cara.

**- ¿A quién le gritas enano con cabeza de perejil descompuesto?** - apunto de dispararle en la cara.

**- Yo solo.... ahh** - desmayándose en el acto.

**-¡Suguru!** - todos gritaron al ver que el chico se desmayo por el miedo.

**- Oye Rage no tienes derecho a hacerle eso al pobre de Suguru.**

**- ¿Shuichi?** - decía Rage al ver a la chica.

**- ¿He?**

**- Vaya así que finalmente te operaste -** decía examinándola de pies a cabeza - **yo ya sabía que terminarías así, después de todo siempre te gusto disfrazarte de una.**

**- Te equivocas Rage ella no es Shuichi -** decía Hiro - **ella es su prima Shindou Sakura.**

**- ¿Su prima?, ¿Shuichi tiene primas?**

**- Por supuesto.**

Shuichi sentía la mirada fija de Rage, sabía que la morena podía ver mas allá de lo que sus ojos podían -no por que estuviera mas ciega que un búho- si no que tenía como un sexto sentido para las cosas.

**- Cambiando de tema, ¿qué hace aquí la presidente de las corporaciones XMR? -** preguntaba K.

Todos los miraban fijamente, esperando que en cualquier momento comenzaran a caer las bombas, ya que estos dos solo podían hablar a base de golpes y explosiones.

**- Vaya, aquí sigue el maniático esposo de Judi, después de la destrucción de las empresas NG que provocaste hace dos años pensé que Segushi te iba a despedir pero como dicen hierva mala nunca muere, y contestando a tu pregunta vine a acompañar al encargado de las negociaciones.**

**- Entonces no serás tú quien se encargue de la alianza entre NG Y XMR.**

**- Claro que no, a mí nunca me han gustado esos chismes, así que mi padre envió a... pues diría que tiene el mismo talento que yo para las negociaciones.**

**- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? -** pregunto Sakura.

**- Pues...**

*************

- **Señor Segushi** - entrando a su oficina.

**- ¿Qué pasa Himeko?**

**- Y a llego la persona que estaba esperando, ¿la hago pasar?**

**- Por supuesto que entre** - contesto levantándose de su asiento dejando a un lado los documentos que estaba firmando.

**- Enseguida -** saliendo de la oficina dirigiéndose a su escritorio.

**- El señor Segushi lo recibirá ahora mismo.**

**- Gracias -** contesto un joven entrando a la oficina de Thoma.

- Trabajando como siempre Thoma - decía un joven de cabello negro largo que le llagaba un poco más arriba de la cadera, con unos ojos azules como el cielo, su piel era morena, portaba un abrigo llamativo pero no tanto como los que usaba el rubio, le sonreía a Segushi desde el momento que entro a su oficina.

**- ¡Ah!, Riku al fin llegaste te estaba esperando.**

**- Nunca cambiaras** - abrazando al rubio.

**- Tampoco tu, supongo que has venido a firmar el contrato.**

**- Supones bien** - sentándose en el sillón.

**- ¿viniste solo a Japón?** - sentándose a un lado de el

**- No vino mi hermana conmigo, según ella quería ver a unas cuantas personas.**

**- Después de todo la pequeña Rage no ha cambiado en nada desde que estuvo hace dos años aquí en Japón.**

**- Si en eso te doy toda la razón, bien comenzamos con las negociaciones mi querido amigo.**

**- Por supuesto.**

*************

**- ¿Tienes un hermano? -** gritaron todos al unisonó al saber quién era la persona encargada de las negociaciones, se sorprendieron de saber que era el hermano mayor de Rage.

**- Si, ¿Qué no sabían eso?**

**- No nunca nos dijiste que tenías un hermano Rage** - contesto Sakura.

**- Si, a mi hermano nunca le ha gustado eso de los negocios de la empresa.**

**- ¿Y entonces?, ¿Por qué vino? -** pregunto Suguru quien al fin se había recuperado del susto.

**- Por que el presidente es Thoma.**

**- ¿Qué tiene que ver Segushi en que tu hermano allá venido? **

**- Pues según el son muy amigos desde que estudiaron la carrera juntos, así que en cuanto supo que firmarían un contrato le pidió a nuestro padre venir, y yo vine para ver a Shuichi pero...**

El ambiente se puso tenso, después de todo la obsesión de Rage hacia Shuichi no se había acabado, es mas pereciera que con los dos años que habían pasado esa obsesión se había hecho mucho más fuerte, provocando que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de la pelirosa con solo recordar la vez que estuvo en Nueva York y Rage los prosiguió por las calles de la ciudad con su panda misil.

FLASH BACK

Toda la gente corría frenéticamente por las calles de Nueva York, ya que aquel parecía ser el escenario de una gran guerra, bombas, granadas, misiles y demás caían en la ciudad, un panda de más de 17 metros de altura perseguía un automóvil por todas las calles de la ciudad, tratando de darle con todas sus municiones.

**- ¡Yuki Eiri es un depravado mental que me acosaba trato de secuestrarme y al final quiso matarme, debes estar completamente loco para fijarte en el!**

**- ¡No lo que pasa es que no lo conoces bien, al menos me trata mucho mejor que tu!**

**- ¿Cómo dices? Ahora mismo te abriré los ojos, ¡si tanto lo amas, porque no regresaste con él cuando te lo pidió, te estás contradiciendo!**

**- ¡Claro que no quiero mucho a Yuki, pero si él me pide que regrese a su lado no será de inmediato, no quiero que piense que soy un chico fácil!**

**- Ugh, ¡tonterías, ya es demasiado tarde para que digas eso, tú fuiste el culpable por salvarme!, ¡por eso yo...! ¡ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI!**

**- ¿Qué dices?**

Lo único que se llego a observar fue una enorme luz viniendo de ese lugar para terminar en una gran explosión.

END FLASH BACK

"_Lo único que recuerdo fue la explosión y luego desperté en el hospital_ "- pensaba Shuichi para sus adentros - **Por suerte aun sigo vivo.**

**- ¿Dijiste algo Sakura? -** pregunto Rage.

- **No nada, no dije nada.**

- Bien, ahora que estas aquí Sakura, como sabes mi nombre que yo recuerde yo nunca te lo dije - decía la chica llegando hasta donde estaba sentada la pelirosa. (Hasta ahorita se da cuenta XD)

**- Bueno lo que pasa, es que... Shuichi me hablo de ti, si eso... por eso se tu nombre** - trata de disfrazar su nerviosismo.

**-¡Oh! Ya veo.  
**

*************

**  
- Así que Shindou Shuichi no se presento a la presentación que se había acordado** - dijo Riku observando las cifras.

**- No, tuvo un imprevisto.**

**- Y quieres que hagamos negocios así, si uno de tus cantantes hace eso cada vez que tiene un contratiempo, no solo se pierde tiempo sino también dinero.**

**- So lo sé, pero desde ese día no se ha presentado, según me informaron tuvo problemas familiares.**

**- Si como no, seguro lo hace como excusa para no dar la cara después de lo que hizo.**

**- Entonces piensas romper el acuerdo, por el.**

**- Si no lo encontramos me veré en la penosa necesidad de romperlo.**

En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta de la oficina de Thoma sorprendiendo a los presentes.

**- Perdón que los interrumpa.**

**- Sakano-san -** dijo Thoma al verlo entrar.

**- ¿Quién es él?**

**- Es el productor de la Back Luck, la banda en donde Shuichi es el vocalista.**

**- Si no mal recuerdo, hubo un problema hace dos años porque mi hermana secuestro con ayuda de la famosa actriz Judi a Shindou.**

**- Si es verdad, ¿Qué es lo que pasa Sakano?**

**- Solo debo decirle al joven Riku, que por el momento la cantante del grupo es Sakura la prima de Shindou.**

**- Así que puso a su prima como reemplazo.**

**- Si.**

**- Si me deja mostrarle estos documentos** - dijo Sakano dándoselos al moreno.

**- ¿Qué son? -** pregunto tomándolos.

**- Son las cifras de la última presentación, donde Sakura hizo su aparición.**

**- Vaya, son muy altas las - pasando con cuidado las hojas, observando con detenimiento cada una de ellas.**

**- Si así es, desde que cantado con nosotros, las cifras han ido aumentando.**

**- Pues debe ser una mujer excepcional por lo que me dicen estas cifras.**

**- Así parece, con decirte que hasta fue capaz de amenazarme si le hacía algo a su primo.**

- En serio, porque recuerdo que desde que íbamos en la universidad que ninguna mujer o hombre ha sido capaz de amenazarte Segushi.

**- Tienes razón.**

**- Entonces es un hecho, quiero conocer a esta asombrosa mujer de la que tanto se habla.**

**- Claro, Sakano ¿donde se encuentra ahora la Srita. Sakura?**

**- Esta en el estudio con los demás.**

**- Entonces, ¿vamos Riku?**

**- Por supuesto quiero conocerla.**

Saliendo de la oficina junto con Sakano, Riku se había sorprendido por las cifras, entonces no tuvo la menor duda, dependiendo de cómo fuera esa mujer de la que tanto hablaban, dependía su decisión de firmar el contrato o de romperlo.

*************

**- Oigan, ¿Dónde está Sakano? -** pregunto Suguro al no verlo.

**- Parece que salió** - contesto Hiro.

**-Oye Rage, ¿Qué paso con tu panda misil? -** pregunto Sakura al ver que la morena estaba un tanto irritada des que llego.

**- Ni me lo recuerdes.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Por que por alguna extraña razón no me dejaron entrar con él.**

**- ¿Qué?**

FLASH BACK

Todo estaba tranquilo en el aeropuerto más grande y lujoso de todo Japón, la gente caminaba de aquí para halla y, unos con prisa, otros caminaban tranquilamente, otros esperaban a alguien en la salida, pero en esos momento unos gritos sacudieron todo el aeropuerto.

**- ¿Como que no puedo entrar con él a Japón? -** gritaba Rage a la interpol que la había interceptado antes de que entrara a Japón con su enorme robot.

**- Hermana te dije que no te dejarían entrar con el** - decía Riku con ironía.

**- Tu cállate Riku, y ustedes dejen me pasar o no respondo.**

**- Lo siento Srita, pero nos han dado información de que lleva armas muy peligrosas dentro de el.**

**- ¿Qué?, ¿y quién rayos les dijo eso?**

**- El comandante de la armada militar de Japón.** (Ya se imaginara quien)

**- Si no me dejan entrar** - Rage disparo una bomba con su panda.

**- El enemigo está atacando traigan a los refuerzos.**

Tanques de guerra llegaron al lugar comenzando en ese momento una encarnizada guerra en el aeropuerto, la gente corría, gritaba, los niños lloraban, al fin después de todo la tercera guerra mundial estaba comenzando.

END FLASH BACK

**- Pero finalmente después de esa guerra te lo quitaron.**

**- Cuando encuentre a ese maldito tipo que les dio la orden lo voy a matar.**

Una risa por parte de cierto rubio hizo que Rage lo volteara a ver con enojo, ¿Por qué no lo había pensado? El único que podía hacer aquello y podía utilizar armamento militar era el esposo de su amiga Judi.

**- Fuiste tú, ¿verdad?** - disparando su bazuca.

**- Te habías tardado** - disparando con su magnum.

**- No otra vez -** decía Sakura, mientras ella, Suguru y Hiro salían corriendo del lugar.

**- ¡Están locos!** - decía Suguro quien por la fuerza de la explosión se fue de frete con la pared perdiendo el conocimiento.

**- ¡Suguru!** - grito Sakura.

**- No te quedes ahí corre -** Hiro la jalo del brazo.

**- Pero...**

**- No digas nada solo corre.**

Corrían frenéticamente por el edifico, que cada cinco segundo haba una enorme explosión, Hiro fue aventado por una de las explosiones quedando atrapado en un cuarto.

**- Hiro** - Sakura se acerco para hablarle.

**- No te preocupes por mi -** decía poniéndose un ambiente de color rosa en el lugar.

**- Pero** - decía La amatista con lágrimas en los ojos.

**- Debes vivir por los dos -** tomando sus manos.

**- Hiro.**

**- Sakura, vete y se feliz.**

**- Si lo hare** - soltando sus manos para comenzar a correr - **nunca olvidare esto que hiciste por mí.**

Por unos segundos el tiempo se detuvo, el se sacrifico por ella, aun cuando él murió su alma estaría por siempre con ella, aquel sacrifico siempre fue recordado por ella, quien siempre lo...

**- ¡Pero de diablos estás hablando aun sigo con vida!, por dios que hice, me olvide por completo que es Shuichi -** escucho una explosión muy cerca de él - ¡**AUXILIO!**

Shuichi corría por el edificio, las explosiones estaban muy cerca de ella pero no pudo evitar que una de ellas la aventara por los aires, hubiera caído al suelo si no fuera porque unos brazos la cogieron en el momento preciso.

**- Esta bien señorita.**

**- ¿He?**

**- Vaya, parece que K y Rage se encontraron, está bien señorita Sakura.**

**- ¿Sakura?, ¿tú eres Shindou Sakura? **- pregunto Riku quien aun la sostenía.

**- Ah, si yo soy Shindou Sakura, ¿tu quien eres?**

**- Yo soy Riku, el hermano mayor de Rage.**

**- Oye, podrías...**

**- Claro, perdón - **bajándola.

Shuichi lo miro por unos minutos_, "es muy guapo, no... en qué rayos estas pensado Shuichi, tu amas a Yuki"_

**- ¿Así que tú eres su hermano mayor?**

- **Así es -** Riku tomo su mano izquierda y deposito un beso en ella - **es un gusto conocer a tan hermosa sama.**

Shuichi se sonrojo, era la primera vez que le hacían eso, siempre había visto ese gesto en películas románticas, pero nunca nadie le había besado la mano de esa manera tan... ¿linda?, ¿agradable?, Shuichi sacudió la cabeza, pero en que rayos estaba pensando, el era hombre parecía que ser mujer le estaba afectando.

**- Es un gusto conocerte Riku.**

**- Parce que el estudio se convirtió en un campo de batalla -** dijo Thoma.

**- Sera mejor que nadie se acerque a ese lugar en un buen tiempo** - dijo Sakura con ironía.

*************

Yuki se encontraba recostado en su cama, trato de volver a escribir pero por alguna razón la inspiración con la que escribía se negaba a volver, durante tres horas estuvo así, sin más que hacer se tiro en la cama pera dormir, pero tampoco el sueño venia, algo estaba mal y eso lo sabía.

- **Shui...chi** - soltó de súbito, le dolía recordar aquel día.

FLASH BACK

**- ¡No te vayas!** - decía Shuichi en el aeropuerto.

**- Tuy yo no tenemos nada de que hablar** - decía el rubio sin mirarlo a la cara.

**- Es que no es lo que parece.**

**- Con lo que vi me basto.**

**- Deja que te explique.**

**- Eiri tiene razón** - decía Thoma.

**- Thoma, ¿te irás con él?**

**- Eso a ti no te importa, mejor vete lo nuestro se termino.**

- **Pero, tienes que escucharme** - tomándolo de la mano - **Eiri.**

**- No vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre, tú no tiene ningún derecho en llamarme así** - soltándose del agarre del chico.

**- Eiri es hora de irnos.**

**- Si, mas te vale que no me sigas** - Yuki entro por la puerta en dirección al avión.

**- Yuki...** - fue lo último que escuchó del pelirosa.

END FLASH BACK

Decidió irse y subir al avión no le importo las lagrimas que caían en ese momento de los ojos del chico, lo único que quería era olvidarse e de el, y del gran amor que sentía por él, después de todo nuevamente habían sido traicionado.

Se levanto de la cama llevándose una mano a la cara, como era posible que aun estuviera en sus pensamiento, después de... unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, se levanto para ir a abrir.

**- ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**- Así saludas a tu hermano.**

**- ¿Que quieres?** - dijo Eiri quien destapaba una lata de cerveza.

**-¿Que nunca comes cosas saludables?**

**- ¿Viniste solo a reñirme?**

**- No, lo que pasa es que... -** unos gritos de unas mujeres se oyeron desde la puerta.

**- ¡Maldito Uesegui Tatsuha, sal de ahí! -** las mujeres gritaban histéricamente.

**¿Qué hiciste esta vez?**

**- Pues... me cole al baño de las mujeres y pues...**

**- Sal de aquí.**

**- Pero.**

Yuki lo jalo de la camisa, abriendo la puerta las mujeres se quedaron encandiladas al ver al famoso escritor Yuki Eiri delante de ellas, brillaba como un sol para ellas, luego oyeran el golpe de algo caer al suelo.

**- Aquí tienen ya váyanse -** cerrando la puerta.

**- No hermano, ábreme me van a matar.**

**- ¡Ahora si maldito, toma!** - lo único que Yuki escuchaba eran los golpes de las mujeres.

Yuki decidió volver a acortase hasta quedarse dormido o hasta que la inspiración volviera a él, aun cuando muy dentro de el sabia que tardaría mucho en regresar.

*************

**- Y bien, que dices Riku firmaras el contrato -** pregunto Thoma.

**- Depende.**

**- ¿Depende?, ¿de qué?**

**- Que tan bien se porte Sakura conmigo esta noche... ¿si sabes a lo que m refiero?**

**- No has cambiado en nada.**

**- ¿Entonces?**

**- De acuerdo, esta noche era la fiesta para celebrar que firmaste el contrato, puedo decirles a todos que se cancelo, peo Sakura no se enterara, ¿eso te sirve?**

**- Por supuesto, la espero esta noche en el hotel -** levantándose **- nos vemos Thoma.**

**- No cambiara nunca.**

*************

**- ¡Hiro, Hiro! **- gritaba Shuichi pero el castaño no despertaba, ya hace un buen rato que habían llegado a casa pero, la fiesta era hasta las nueve de la noche y Hiro - por obra del destino- decidió tomar una siesta de la cual aun no había despertado.

**- Bien si no quieres me voy yo solo**- diciendo esto se levanto del sillón, tomando las llaves del auto, salió de la casa.

Shuichi encendió el auto y se dirigió al hotel, había a prendido a manejar por que Hiro le dijo que serie un buen pasatiempo y así se olvidaría un poco de su tristeza, pero aun cuando hecho le hacía olvidar, cuando llegaba a casa el dolor regresaba, ahora que lo pensaba había valido la pena aprender a manejar.

Llego al hotel, dejo el auto en el estacionamiento y subió a la habitación donde según - ya que no sabía- seria la fiesta pero al llegar no encontró a nadie en el salón, pensó que tal vez se había equivocado de cuarto pero al entrar observo que no, todo estaba arreglado como habían dicho, sintió a alguien detrás de él y dio un grito al verlo.

**- ¡Riku!**

**- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿te asuste?**

**- Si, no te sentí entrar** - con una mano en el corazón.

**- Discúlpame, no fue esa mi intención.**

**- Y los demás.**

**- No han llegado a un.**

**- ¡Oh!, ya veo.**

**- Por qué no te relajas y te sientas mientras ellos llegan** - ofreciéndole una copa de vino.

**- No gracias no bebo** - recordando la vez que bebió junto con Yuki y Tatsuha, el se había emborrachado solo con tres copas, después de eso Yuki le había prohibido beber a menos que estuviera él, sonrió era irónico que un estuviera haciendo aquello.

**- Te pasa algo.**

**- No nada.**

**- Oye ¿sabes?, eres realmente hermosa -** acercándose mas a ella.

**- Así, gracias** - tratando de alejarse.

**- Según oí, no tienes pareja, es difícil aceptar eso, con lo hermosa y linda que eras** - acercándose más y más.

**- Pues** - Shuichi llego hasta el extremo del sillón, quedando a corralada, Riku dejo su rostro a centímetros del suyo, cuando finalmente iba a besarla.

**- ¿Sabes?, tengo que ir al baño** - se levanto tan rápido como pudo y salió disparada al baño.

Al llegar al baño se encerró en el, aquello había sido tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Riku, saco su celular tan rápido como pudo y comenzó a marcar a todos, pero nadie contesto, Suguru estaba componiendo música con su teclado con los audífonos puestos, K seguía peleando con Rage, Sakano se encontraba pidiendo disculpas a Thoma por o de "su" primo, y Hiro aun seguía dormido, resultado nadie vendría a la supuesta fiesta, sabía que si se quedaba Riku era capaz de "violarla".

**- ¿Y ahora qué hago? Solo me queda una opción emborracharlo y salir de aquí -** salió del baño encontrándose a Riku en la entrada de este.

**- ¿Ya terminaste cariño?**

**- Sí, claro por qué no vamos al sillón** - con mirada seductora, estar tantos años con Yuki finalmente dieron sus frutos - **nos sentamos y bebemos, ¿si?** - con una mirada que Riku no pudo decir que no.

Ya había bebido más de diez copas y aun seguía cuerdo, definitivamente ya no sabía qué hacer, si no hacia lago rápido Riku terminaría teniendo "relaciones "con él y eso no quería.

**- Me permites debo ir al baño.**

**- Pero cariño ya fuiste quédate conmigo** - besando su cuello.

**- En serio tengo que ir** - zafándose de su brazo y salió corriendo al baño.

Al entrar en el llamo Hiro quien rogaba estuviera ya despierto, el celular sonó en casa de Hiro y este por el ruido despertó, al observar el celular vio que era Shuichi y contesto rápido.

**- ¿Shuichi?, ¿Qué pasa?**

**- Hiro** - abrió el grifo del agua - **necesito tu ayuda.**

**- ¿Qué paso?**

**- Tal parece que planearon todo para que terminara encerrado con Riku para "tú ya sabes que"**

**- No me digas que...**

**- Exacto, necesito que busque una agenda que está en mi buro en mi cuarto**

**- ¿Cuál agenda?**

**- La que...-** una voz lo distrajo

**- Cariño date prisa ya estoy en la cama.**

**- En seguida cariño** - con voz melosa **- la paciencia te lleva al paraíso.**

**- Shuichi.**

**- Ya lo oíste solo búscala, y me llamas cuando la encuentres** - colgando el celular.

Hiro se levanto d la cama para buscar la agenda en el cuarto de Shuichi, por su parte el pelirosa cuando llego al cuarto vio a Riku quien solo portaba su pantalón y lo estaba esperando en la cama.

**- Pensé que no vendrías.**

**- Como crees.**

Se acerco a la cama y se acostó con el - haciendo fuerzas para no salir corriendo- Riku beso su cuello, Shuichi lo volteo quedando encima de él, tomo la madeja que traía en el cuello y se la puso en los ojos, amarro cada extremidad de su cuerpo a la cama.

**- Me gustan estos juegos** - decía Riku.

- **Espera lo mejor ya viene **- oyó que su celular sonaba **- ahora vuelvo **- tomo su teléfono y se volvió a encerrar en el cuarto.

**- Y bien ¿la encontraste?**

**- Si, pero por lo que veo tiene nombres de muchas mujeres.**

**- ¿Y eso qué?**

- Pues que Shuichi seamos honestos, tú no eres de esos hombres que Handan con muchas mujeres, el único que era así es...

**- Yuki.**

**- Exacto.**

**- Es porque es de él, se le olvido cuando se fue de Japón.**

**- vaya.**

**- Bueno, busca el nombre de una mujer llamada Myriam y dámelo.**

**- Si, es... 45- 78- 46**

**- Gracias luego te llamo.**

**- Bien.**

Shuichi marco el numero que Hiro le había dado, y comenzó a llamar, el teléfono sonó por mucho tiempo y no contestaba hasta que una mujer contesto el teléfono.

**- Hola eres Myriam.**

_**- "si quien habla"**_

**- Hablo una amiga de Yuki Eiri.**

_**- "De Eiri, sí que puedo hacer por ti"**_

**- Tengo un problema con un hombre que quiere que el y yo...**

_**- "Quiere acostarse contigo"**_

**- Si.**

_**-"Y que quieres que haga"**_

**- Yuki me conto de tus servicios a domicilio.**

_**- "Si, pero si lo hago te saldrá muy caro"**_

**- El dinero es de lo de menos, me puedes ayudar.**

_**- "Esta bien dame la dirección y en seguida llego"**_

**- La dirección es...**

Shuichi estaba desesperado ya habían pasado quince minutos desde entonces y no llegaba, Riku se estaba impacientando quiera que la acción comenzara, ya no sabía qué hacer si escapaba era capaz de no firmar y Segushi lo culparía el resto de su vida, y era lo que por el momento no quería que pasara.

-Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, abrió tan rápido como pudo y una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y ojos color verdes entro al cuarto, Shuichi al verla se sonrojo sí que era hermosa, ahora sabia por que Yuki la llamaba cuando estaba solo.

**- ¿Donde está el hombre?**

**- En la cama pero que no se dé cuenta que no soy.**

**- Si claro, te saldrá caro esto.**

**- Ya te dije el dinero no importa, solo satisfacerlo.**

**- En seguida.**

Toda la noche se oyeron gemidos de ese cuarto Shuichi decidió meterse al baño, toda la noche, no quería estar presente en aquello, aun cuando él lo hacía -cuando estaba con Yuki- constantemente ese tema aun lo perturbaba.

Cuando amanece, salió el baño la chica se encontraba vistiéndose, mientras Riku seguía dormido, la noche tan agitada que tuvo lo agoto totalmente, finalmente aquel tormento había terminado.

**- Son tres mil dólares.**

**- Envíame la cuenta a esta dirección** - dándole la dirección en una hoja.

**- Esta bien, nos vemos -** y salió del cuarto.

Riku despertó lentamente, Shuichi le quito la venda de los ojos, este le sonrió ya que no estaba sujetado de la cama, acaricio el rostro de la chica, nunca había estado con una mujer tan espectacular.

**- Estuvo genial a noche.**

**- Lo mismo digo -** disimulando** - pero tengo que irme, tengo que llegar a casa.**

**- Yo me quedo, nos vemos luego -** dijo acostándose nuevamente.

**- Esta bien, hasta luego.**

Shuichi salió de la habitación, suspiro finalmente está libre de aquello, ahora solo tenía que llegar a casa, necesitaba dormir así que como hoy era su día libre, dormiría todo el día, que podía arruinar aquella paz.

***************

Después de un rato Shuichi entro a su casa, Ayaka y Hiro lo estaban esperando, no habían sabido de él desde aquella llamada que Shuichi le hizo a media noche, al verlo entrar Hiro lo abrazo fuertemente, Shuichi solo se sonrojo.

**- ¿Hiro?**

**- ¿Por qué no me volviste a llamar?**

**- Es cierto, estábamos preocupados por ti Shuichi -** decía Ayaka.

- **Perdón.**

**- ¿Y bien?**

**- ¿Y bien qué?**

**- ¿No te acostaste con...?**

**- Claro que no, Myriam si se acostó con él.**

**- Myriam entonces ella era...**

**- Si.**

**- Bueno, ya paso eso, voy a preparar el desayuno.**

**- Esta bien, gracias Ayaka.**

**- Shuichi, estos e va a malinterpretar, y estoy seguro que Thoma tuvo que ver en esto.**

**- Yo también, pero no tenemos pruebas de ello así que no puedo hacer nada,**

**- Ya no nos queda nada que hacer, toma un baño y luego ven a **desayunar - decía mientras entraba a la cocina a ayudar a Ayaka.

**- Si -** contesto Shuichi - _"Estoy seguro que Thoma hizo esto por algo más que el contrato, parece que me sigue odiando después de todo" - _pensando para sí.

Shuichi entro a su cuarto dispuesto a darse un baño después de un día tan ajetreado necesitaba bañarse, comer y dormir, después de aquello ya nada podría salir mal, ¿o sí?

************

**- Buenos días Thoma** - decía Riku entrando a su oficina.

**- Vaya, bienes de muy buen humor.**

**- Claro, después de una noche como la de ayer cualquiera tendría buen humor.**

**- Y bien, ¿lo hicieron?**

**- Si, y créeme esta chica es excepcional cantando pero también en otras cosas.**

**- Te creo, y bien firmaras.**

**- Claro, tu cumpliste con el trato ahora tengo que firmar.**

*************

Al otro día Hiro, y Shuichi entraron a las empresas NG, K y Suguru se encontraban en el estudio, esperándolos para ensayar la nueva canción que - según Sakura- había compuesto Shuichi , solo esperaban que ya nada los interrumpiera.

**- Hola** - decía Sakura.

**- Hola -** apoyo Hiro.

**- Al fin llegan pensé que no vendría.**

**- Vamos Suguru solo nos tardamos más de lo usual** - decía Sakura sonriéndole.

**- Como digas es hora de ensayar.**

**- Si.**

Todos se pusieron en posición para ensayar la nueva canción pero Sakura dijo algo que dejo a Suguru un tanto confuso.

**- Podríamos cantar la canción de, Antinostalgic, solo esta vez.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Me gustaría saber cómo se me escucha la canción.**

**- Esta bien -** decía Suguru un poco frustrado, ya que la canción la tocarían en la fiesta de aniversario de Thoma y Mika, y hasta aquellos momentos no habían ensayado lo suficiente.

Sakura esperaba que Suguru le hiciera la señal para empezar, ya que aquella canción era por tiempo es decir, tenía que entra junto con la música, Fujisaki le hizo la señal y la chica comenzó a cantar.

_**Toumei ga yozora somete  
hitori aruku itsumo no kaerimichi **_

_**  
Kuchizusamu konna kimochi  
nemuru kimi ni todoketai na OH... UM... **_

Las palabras lentamente salían de la garganta de Sakura, por alguna razón K pensó que Sakura cantaba con el mismo sentimiento que Shuichi cuando este cantaba.

_  
__**  
Nanika ni obieteru jibun ga chotto iya ni naru  
tsugeru omoi torinokoshita hibi ni...  
dokoka ni wasureteru kokoro ga chotto itakunaru  
toki wo tsunagu hoshi no yoru ni kimi wo sagashiteru**_

**_Toozakaru kumo ni nosete  
boku no kimochi tachidomaru kaerimichi_**

**_Kimi wa mou yume no tsuzuki  
todoku hazu mo nai koto da to wakatteiru_**

Riku entro al estudio y la escucho cantar, poco a poco fue encantado por esa voz, de la que tanto se hablaba y lo que decían era cierto la chica cantaba como los mismos ángeles, y ahora debía aceptarlo.

_  
__**  
Namida ga koboreteru egao ga chotto hoshikunaru  
kimi no soba ni ireru dake de boku wa...  
Dareka ga toikakeru rikutsu ga motto hoshikunaru  
kieru kage ni mabushisugita hibi wo utsushiteru**_

**_Nanika ni obieteru jibun ga chotto iya ni naru  
tsugeru omoi torinokoshita hibi ni...  
dokoka ni wasureteru kokoro ga chotto itakunaru  
toki wo tsunagu hoshi no yoru ni kimi wo sagashiteru_**

Las notas cesaron de la voz de Sakura, las lagrimas cayeron, el recuerdo del rubio vino a su mente, se limpio rápidamente la cara no quería que nadie la viera llorara, después de todo ya no era la misma persona.

**- Muy bien Sakura** - dijo K.

**- Es verdad, cantaste la canción igual que tu primo** - decía Suguru.

**- Gracias.**

**- Chicos -** entraba Sakano a alarmado.

**-¡Sakano la pared!** - gritaron todos al unisonó.

**- Sakano creo que te gusta estrellarte contra la pared** - dijo Sakura.

**- Las noticias.**

**- ¿Las noticias?**

Encendieron el televisor, y cambiaron el canal hasta que Sakano les dijo que ese era el que buscaban:

"_Después de mucho las negociaciones de las empresas NG llegaron a su fin y finalmente la alianza con XMR se llevo a cabo para anunciarlo Riku el encargado de llevar esto con éxito no dirigió unas palabras_

_**- Todo fue gracias a alguien que me hizo entender que la alianza debía hacerse.**_

_**- ¿Y quién es esa persona?**_

_**- No puedo decir su nombre, pero, si está viendo esto te agradezco tu ayuda.**_

"_es todo de los espectáculos y en otras noticias"  
_

**- No puedo creerlo -** decía Sakura.

**- Bueno alegrémonos, ahora somos socios de XMR-** decía Hiro.

**- Si es verdad, creo que todo salió bien después de todo** - sonriéndole a su amigo.

**- Es verdad, pero bueno ¿seguimos ensayando? -** dijo Hiro.

Suguru iba a decir algo cuando un extraño sonido, se escucho por toda la sala de grabación, todos voltearon a ver a la pobre de Sakura quien tenía una mano en su estomago y en sus mejillas un color carmín comenzaba a notarse.

**- Creo que tengo hambre** - dijo posando una mano en su cabeza y sacando la lengua mientras sonreía.

**- Solo a ti se te ocurre no desayunar en la casa** - la reprendió Hiro.

**- ¡No me regañes Hiro!**

**- Supongo que mientras el estomago de Sakura esté pidiendo comida no podremos ensayar -** decía Suguru desviando la mirada.

**- Miren -** dijo Sakura -** aquí a la vuelta hay un puesto de comida, y cocinan muy rico, ¿si gustan puedo ir?** - decía Sakura con una enorme sonrisa.

**- Eres igual de goloso que Shuichi** - decía Suguru.

**- Lo que pasa es que es de herencia a toda la familia Shindou nos gusta comer mucho.**

_"No seas mentiroso, el único que come así eres tú"_ pensaba Hiro.

**- Bueno ahora regreso no me tardo-** y salió disparada hacia el local.

Shuichi salió a toda velocidad del edificio de NG Records, se detuvo de golpe al ver a la persona que se encontraba en la puerta, un joven de cabello y ojos azabaches, alguien a quien conocía perfectamente el pelirosa.

Paso a su lado sin hablarle, pero la voz del joven hizo que se detuviera.

**- No me digas que ya no me conoces Shindou Shuichi.**

Sakura solo pudo mirar con sorpresa a Tatsuha, no era posible acaso ¿el ya se había dado cuenta de todo?

Continuara.............

¿Qué tal? Quedo raro a mi parecer, no se ustedes, esperen el próximo capítulo se que dije que serie en este pero decidí cambiarlo, ya que Rage apareció y tuve que posponer ese capítulo para el cuatro lo siento chicas era necesario para lo que viene, sin más por el momento me despido, las espero en el próximo capítulo.

Y ahora si la naturaleza llamara a Shuichi y pasar por lo que nosotras, nos vemos...

Se aceptan halagos, felicitaciones, como Jitomatasos, pero no insultos... Hasta luego.


	4. CAPITULO IV

Hola, espero se encuentren en buen estado, yo ando aquí, tratando de encontrarle un poco de sentido a mi vida, pero como no puedo mejor me dedico a mis fics… Bueno después de mucho pensar y pensar por fin salio el tema para el siguiente capitulo de este maravilloso fic –que la verdad es bastante raro- ya no los aburro mas.

**CAPITULO IV  
**

**  
**- **No me digas que ya no me conoces Shindou Shuichi.**

Sakura volteo no podía ser cierto, Tatsuha se había enterado de todo, pero como los únicos que sabían de aquello eran Hiro y Ayaka y no creía que ellos pudieran contarle algo a Tatsuha, pero conociendo al moreno seguramente hizo algo para enterarse del asunto.

**- ¿Cómo es que tu…?**

**- Perdón, era broma como son muy parecidos pensé que tal vez el se había operado con esos gustos tan raros que tiene por el cosplay y todo eso, pues…**

Sakura solo se cayo al suelo –estilo anime- por aquello pensaba que su secreto se había descubierto por Tatsuha ya que aunque se veía tan tonto en realidad era muy listo para algunas cosas, pero parecía que no sabia nada al respecto.

**- No…No hay problema.**

**- Deja que te ayude** – decía el moreno mientras le ofrecía su mano para levantarse.

- **Gracias –** levantándose del suelo.

- **Perdona mi intromisión pero, ¿hacia donde te dirigías con tanta prisa?, hermosa jovencita** – sonriéndole con un tintineo en los dientes.

-** Pues, iba a comprar algo que comer.**

**- ¡Oh!, pero que falta de respeto por parte de esos tipos –** tomando las manos de la chica.

**- ¿Por qué lo dices?**

**- Como es posible que dejen que una indefensa jovencita como tu vaya a un lugar desconocido.**

**- Peor si solo voy a la esquina.**

**- No, es el deber de un hombre cuidar de una mujer que se encuentre en aprietos –** abrazándola.

"_Definitivamente Tatsuha es un idiota, además creo que todos los Uesegui tiene debilidad por las mujeres_" pensaba Sakura mientras Tatsuha se hacia el héroe, además de que recordaba la vez que Yuki trato de ligarse a Rage cuando estaban en estados unidos.

- **Bien cariño nos vamos.**

**- ¿Pero a donde?**

**- A donde más, te acompañare hasta la esquina.**

**- Esta bien** – comenzando a caminar a lado de el moreno quien en todo el camino no dejo de hablar de la gran familia de la que provenía.

**************

La puerta se abrió en el estudio haciendo que los presentes voltearan a ver un poco sorprendidos ya que una agotada y frustrada Sakura entraba al lugar, ya que en todo el trayecto de ida y vuelta el moreno no dejo de hablar y aquello termino por fastidiar a la pobre pelirosa.

**- Tardaste mucho, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? **– pregunto Hiro.

**- Mejor no preguntes Hiro **– dejándose caer en el sillón.

**- No vas a comer, esta rica la comida – **decía K mientras se llevaba a la boca un pedazo de carne.

**- No gracias, ya se me quitaron las ganas.**

**- ¿Y eso?, no eras tu la que se estaba muriendo de hambre** – comento Suguru al ver la falta de apetito de la pelirosa.

**- Es que... Simplemente ya no tengo ganas **– dejándose caer en el sofá.

Sakura volteo a ver por la ventana que estaba frente de ella y pudo observar como la nieve de caía lentamente en Japón.

**- Es cierto, ya estamos en invierno **– dijo Suguro.

**- Es verdad, hoy es navidad **– apoyo Sakano.

**- Oye K´, ¿tu donde iras? – **pregunto Hiro.

**- Pues yo... Iré con Judi y Michael a disneylandia a pasar año nuevo.**

- **Vaya** – volteando a ver a Hiro - **Tú pasaras la navidad con Ayaka, ¿verdad?** – dijo Suguro con burla.

**- Bueno si pasare la navidad con ella** – sonrojándose.

**- ¿Tu que harás Sakura?, supongo que pasaras la navidad con tu novio.**

**- No tengo novio Fujisaki.**

**- ¿No tienes novio?**

- **¿Por qué pensaste que tendría?**

**- Pues, eres muy linda y pensé que tal vez...**

**- ¿Linda? –** decía Sakura mientras se sonrojaba.

**- Suguru** – dijo Hiro pasándole su brazo por el cuello **– ¿no me digas que te enamoraste de Sakura?**

**-¿He?**

**- Si es eso, nuestro querido niño se a convertido en hombre –** dijo Hiro con burla siendo apoyado por K´ haciendo rabiar a mas no poder al peliverde.

Sakura solo sonreía viendo lo divertido de la situación, aun cuando no pudo evitar que un recuerdo de una navidad no muy pasada regresara a su mente reviviendo como si hubiera sido ayer aquel momento.

---FLASH BACK---

Una pareja de jóvenes se estaba besando en la puerta de un departamento, pero tuvieron que separarse cuando el rubio comenzó a meter su mano en la playera que el pequeño portaba.

**- Es... Espera Yuki.**

**- ¿Qué pasa?**

**- Alguien puede venir.**

**- ¿Quién rayos podría venir a esta hora y justamente este día, Shuichi?**

**- Pero es que...** – sonrojándose.

**- ¿No quieres hacerlo?** – besando el cuello del menor.

**- Si, pero al menos entremos al departamento.**

**- ¿Por qué esa repentina timidez?, dijiste que en navidad dejarais que te hiciera todo lo que quisiera, además me lo debes.**

**- Yuki, ya te explique por que no llegue a la presentación de tu libro**.

- **Claro me lo dijiste, si estar encerrado en la compañía por culpa de ese maniático y ese loco del conejo es excusa suficiente y encima creerte, eso quiere decir que mi cerebro se ha estropeado por tu culpa**.

**- Yuki, no tienes por que...** – su reproche se ahogo en su garganta al sentir los calidos labios del rubio en los suyos dejándose llevar por la oleada de placer que su cuerpo estaba comenzando a sentir.

**- ¿Entramos?** – pregunto el rubio, a lo que el ojivioleta solo pudo a sentir con la cabeza.

El rubio abrió la puerta dejando entrar al pequeño primero, se aseguro que la puerta tuviera llave, para después quitarse el abrigo que traía puesto y tomando de la mano al pelirosa y conducirlo a la habitación.

Al abrir la puerta Yuki recostó al ojivioleta en la cama colocándose el encima sin dejar caer todo su peso sobre el pequeño cuerpo, volvió a besar aquellos labios a los cuales ya era adicto, paso su lengua por la pequeña cavidad húmeda y hambrienta de mas, jugando con su lengua mientras que con sus manos se quitaba la camisa que traía puesta.

**- Yuki... ah...** – dejo salir un gemido al sentir la frías manos del rubio tocar su pecho.

**- Shuichi –** dijo mientras sacaba la palmera que traía el pelirosa.

**- Te amo** – dijo el pequeño.

**- Lo se... yo tambien te** – no pudo continuar por que el menor capturo sus labios, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para si profundizar el beso.

Yuki bajo hasta el pantalón que traía su pequeño amante desabrochándolo, dejo los labios que lo besaban para bajar lentamente los pantalones que cubría al menor....

--- END FLASH BACK---

Sakura fue sacada de sus pensamientos, ya que un cojín le cayó en la cara por culpa de Suguru ya que estaba persiguiendo a K´ y a Hiro por el comentario que habían hecho.

**- Tal parece que les gusta molestarlo** – dijo en un susurro, se levanto del sofá para dirigirse a la ventana – "_creo que aunque quiera no puedo olvidarte Yuki_ "– pensó para si misma.

**- Sakura** – volteando a ver a Hiro.

**- Vamonos, Ayaka nos espera.**

**- Si** – Tomando su abrigo – _"Tu continuaste tu vida sin mi ya es hora que continué la mía aun cuando se que ya no estarás en ella"_

Ambos salieron del edificio encontrándose con Thoma a la salida d e este, Mika quien venia con el se le quedo mirando fijamente a al pelirosa, poniendo una expresión de enfado.

**- Oh, buenas noches Shindou-san.**

**- Buenas noches** – contesto sin ganas.

**- Parece que aun no se conocen, Mika ella es la persona de la que te hable.**

**- Así que tú eres la prima de Shuichi.**

**- Si, soy Shindou Sakura** – levantando su mano en forma de saludo.

**- Mucho gusto Sakura, yo soy Seguchi Mika** – tomando la mano que le era ofrecida.

**- Si nos disculpan tenemos asuntos que atender, fue un gusto conocerla Mika-san.**

**- Nos vemos** – dijo Hiro saliendo del lugar junto con Sakura.

Ambos miraron como Sakura y Hiro se marchaban, pero una mueca en el rostro de su esposa hizo que volteara a verla confundido.

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**- Dirás que estoy alucinando pero...**

**- ¿Pero?**

**- Cuando tome su mano, sentí como si estuviera tocando la de Shuichi.**

**- Mika.**

**- Lo siento Thoma, pero no quiero que vuelvan lastimar a mi hermano.**

**- Lo se, yo cuidare de Eiri-san todo lo que pueda.**

**- Thoma.**

Dándose la vuelta para continuar su camino hacia la oficina de Segushi.

************

Ayaka abrió la puerta del departamento con una gran sonrisa por ver a Shuichi y a Hiro de vuelta.

**- Bienvenidos.**

**- Ya regresamos** – dijeron al unísono.

**- Que te pasa Shuichi? Traes una cara que...**

**- Es que me duelen los riñones** - agachando la mirada.

**- ¿Te sientes muy mal?** - pregunto Ayaka - **si quieres llamo al doctor.**

**- No te preocupes, tal vez sea porque no he comido en todo el día.**

**- ¿Qué no has comido?, ¿Hiro por que no comió?**

**- Le dije que comiera pero no queso.**

**- Shuichi, no es bueno que no te alimente.**

**- No te preocupes, estoy bien mírame** - levantándose - **solo necesito comer.**

**- ¿En serio?**

**- En serio, podemos cenar en verdad me estoy muriendo de hambre.**

**- Quien puede contigo, lávenselas manos enseguida sirvo la cena**- dijo entrando nuevamente a la cocina.

**- Si -** ambos contestaron al unisonó.

La cena paso con gran tranquilidad, sin contratiempos mejor dicho, pero no faltaron los comentarios irónicos se Hiro hacia Shuichi por su forma tan peculiar de comer, ya que según Ayaka, el debería comportarse como toda una dama a la hora de comer, pero Shuichi simplemente le desviaba la mirada ganándose los gritos de molestia por parte de la morena.

**- ¿Van a salir hoy?** - pregunto Shuichi.

**- Si, es navidad y debemos ir a festejar** - contesto Ayaka.

**- Que se la pasen bien.**

**- ¿Como que no la pasemos bien Shuichi? Tú vienes con nosotros.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Si, no puedes quedarte solo en navidad **- apoyo Hiro.

**- Pero esta noche es para ustedes, ya saben: velas, vino, la luna, el mar y las estrellas, un ambiente romántico.**

**- Quien dice que haremos eso, la navidad es para celebrarla con amigos y familiares.**

**-Pe...Pero...Yo no...**

**- Además parece que ya te sientes mejor.**

**- Es que...**

**- Anda ve a cambiarte **- jalando a Shuichi hacia la habitación.

**- Hay que ver a este par **- decía Hiro sonriendo.

Minutos después Shuichi y Ayaka salieron vistiendo un par de hermosos vestidos blancos - comprados por la misma Ayaka- Hiro miro a las dos hermosas mujeres que estaban frente a él, agradeciendo a cualquier divinidad que le había puesto aquel par de ángeles blancos.

**- ¿Y bien? , ¿Nos vamos?- **pregunto Ayaka.

**- Claro.**

***********

Nuevamente, su valioso tiempo se perdía por la llegada de su cuñado y su hermana, quienes con la escusa de ser navidad habían ido a verlo y festejar el día, a lo cual Yuki simplemente se dio la vuelta dejándolos entrar en su casa.

**- No sé ni para que nos molestamos en venir** - decía Mika sentada en el sofá de la sala - si esta de un humor que ni ti mismo lo aguantas.

**- Yo no te pedí que vinieras Mika** - encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo.

**- Eiri.**

**- Mika, el tiene razón venimos sin siquiera avisarle.**

**- Thoma, ¿le estas dando la razón?**

**- No, simplemente que ambos tiene razón.**

**- Parece que vienes de mal humor** - comento Yuki.

**- ¿Por qué lo dices?**

**- Pues, porque siempre que sonríes de esa forma es que hay algo que te molesta.**

**- Que bien me conoces, Eiri-san.**

**- Si tu lo dices, ¿pero que fue lo que te molesto?**

**- Nos encontramos con ella** - comento Thoma...

**- ¿Ella?**

**- La prima de Shuichi -** termino Mika.

Con la sola mención del nombre del pelirosa, el ambiente se torno tenso entre las personas que ocupaban aquel lugar, Yuki simplemente desvió la mirada intentando no pensar en cosas que para el eran innecesarias y ridículas.

**- Así que se encontraron con ella** - la voz de Yuki rompió el incomodo silencio en aquella habitación.

**- Si, y cada día que pasa se parece más a Shindou-san -** contesto Thoma.

**- ¿En verdad es tanto el parecido de esa mujer con él?**

**- Si, a veces pienso que es el.**

**- Ni lo digas de broma Segushi, no quiero que el vuelva a Japón.**

**- Mika.**

**- A mi no me importa.**

**- Eiri, ¿Cómo que no te importa?, ¿Qué piensas volver con él?** - dijo Mika levantándose del sofá.

**- Yo no dije eso, lo que digo es que a mí no me importa porque para cuando el vuelva a Japón yo ya me abre ido de aquí** - saliendo de la habitación.

*********

**- Es hermoso este lugar **- decía Ayaka sentándose.

**- Si, no sabía que en Japón había un lugar **así - dijo Shuichi.

**- ¿Nunca habías venido? **- pregunto Ayaka.

**- No, lo que pasa es que me la paso ensayando y pues no salgo mucho.**

**- Ya veo.**

**- ¿Ayaka bailamos? **- pregunto Hiro al oír la música.

**- Por supuesto, Shuichi** - llamando a la joven de cabellos rosados.

**- Dime.**

**- Si un joven apuesto te invita a bailar, no seas tonto y di que si** - alejándose con Hiro.

-** Ayaka** - sonrojándose a más no poder.

Shuichi trato de levantarse pero un dolor en su vientre lo hizo retorcerse, logrando con eso volverse a sentar.

**- El dolor volvió y necesito ir al baño.**

Aun cuando el dolor continuaba Shuichi se levanto de la silla con dirección al baño, con el pequeño detalle que ahora ya no podía entrara al de hombres, así que sin otra opción entro al de mujeres el cual para su suerte estaba solo.

**- Que bien, no hay nadie -** dijo entrando a uno de los sanitarios.

Shuichi sintió que los colores se le subían a la ara, aquello no podía estarle pasando, era hombre después de todo aun cuando estaba dentro del cuerpo de una mujer, sabia sobre aquel tema desde que curso la secundaria, pero....Aun si...

**- ¡No! -** un grito desgarrador y lleno de terror se escucho dentro del baño asustando a las mujeres que iban a entrar en él.

Shuichi salió del sanitario para pegarse de espaldas al pared por la que se fue arrastrando hasta llegara a la silla donde estaba sentado y se enrollo en la cintura la chamarra que Hiro traía, para finalmente sentarse y apoyara su cabeza en la mesa.

**- Shuichi, ¿pasa algo? -** dijo Ayaka sentándose a su lado.

**- Ayaka, soy mujer ahora, ¿verdad?**

**- Pues, si.**

**- Y como mujer puedo sentir todo lo que una mujer.**

**- Si.**

**- Y también puedo padecer sus dolores, ¿verdad?**

**- Pues sí, pero... ¿a qué viene eso?**

**- Ayaka me paso algo, que solo a las mujeres pueden sentir cada mes.**

**- ¿Cada mes? -**Ayaka abrió mas los ojos al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando - **Shuichi no me diga que...**

**- Me... bajo** - dijo en susurro.

**- Oh, dios** - Ayaka e quedo pensativa unos momentos para después tomar a Shuichi de la mano, haciendo seña A Hiro que tenía que irse.

Después de mucho manejar llegaron a una farmacia donde Ayaka le indico a Shuichi lo que tenía que comprar, a lo cual Shuichi se sonrojo más que un tomate en temporada, saliendo del auto sacando humo por las orejas.

**- Bien, solo es cuestión de...** - Shuichi se detuvo al ver la enorme fila delante de el, poniéndose más nerviosos d los que estaba.

Minutos más tarde Shuichi por fin llego al inicio de la fila, pero se le dificulto mucho pedir lo que había venido a comprar y haciendo un par de señas incomprensibles para la vendedora de la farmacia.

**- Señorita, me podría decir que es lo que quiere.**

**- Pues.... unas... to...toa...**

**- ¡Ha!, creo que ya se lo que quiere, no debe apenarse por eso es muy natural.**

**- En serio gracias.**

**- Tome -** sacando una cajita **- solamente tiene que seguir las indicaciones y en menos de un minuto sabrá si está o no embarazada.**

**- ¿Qué?**

Logrando con ello que las personas que estaban alrededor de el, comenzaran a murmurar.

**- No puede ser, esta juventud cada día esta peor -** decía una de las mujeres.

**- Mírala apenas debe tener 18 años es muy joven y ya está embarazada, seguro fue un accidente** - comentaba otra.

**- En mis días los jóvenes no hacían esto** - decía una señora ya mayor.

**- Ayaka, en que rayos me metí -** agachando la cabeza.

***

**- Jajaja** - Ayaka se reía a más no poder por el teléfono.

**- Ayaka, deja de reírte no es broma** - decía Shuichi en la farmacia.

- **Pero es que... es... tan gracioso.... Jaja jaja.**

**- Ayaka.**

**- Perdón, es que pensaron que estabas embarazada.**

**- Ayaka, mi paciencia tiene un límite.**

**- Lo sé, mira ve a la sección de cosméticos por ahí debe estar la sección da las toallas sanitarias.**

**- Si, lo se... Ese no es el problema.**

**- Entonces.**

**- Es que hay demasiadas y no cual elegir.**

**- Solo escoge una y ya.**

**- ¿Y cómo hago eso? Hay con alitas, sin alitas, para flujo abundante, medio... ¿Qué hago?**

**- Vamos Shuichi.**

**- Mira Ayaka por si no lo recuerdas este cuerpo todavía es muy virginal** - decía mientras que al voltear ve como una señora le tapaba los oídos a su hija de 6 años y se alejaba de ahí - **Ayaka... Ayúdame.**

**- Solo escoge una, cual sea no importa.**

**- Esta bien** - tomando el paquete para ir a pagarlo.

*****

Ya en casa Shuichi se encontraba en el baño mientras Ayaka le decía desde afuera lo que tenía que hacer, ya que Shuichi no sabía nada sobre aquel tema tan embarazoso para él.

**- Ahora estira el cordón y colócalo en...** - Ayaka oyó un ruido desde el interior del baño.

**-Itte** - decía Shuichi mientras se levantaba.

**- ¿Estás bien?**

**- Si, es que no puedo ponerme esta cosa tan... pequeñita.**

**- Esta bien pasemos mejor a las toallas, esas debes saber cómo se usan, ¿verdad?**

**- Si, en la secundaria nos dieron una clase sobre eso, fue tan desagradable para todos.**

**- Deja de recordar tu pasado, ahora lo que importa es que te pongas eso.**

**- Si, ya lo hice** - abriendo la puerta del baño.

**- No estuvo tan mal o ¿sí?** - sonriéndole.

**- Si tú lo dices** - suspirando.

**- ¿Donde fueron?** - preguntaba Hiro entrando a la casa.

**- No, lo que pasa es que se nos olvido algo es todo, además Shuichi se comenzó a sentir mal y por eso nos quedamos en casa.**

**- Si te sentías mal me lo hubieras dicho Shuichi.**

**- Esta bien, no se preocupen por mí.**

**- ¿Seguro?**

**- Si, ahora me voy a dormir, tengo mucho sueño.**

**- Claro, duerme bien.**

**- Si** - entrando a su cuarto.

**- ¿Que fue lo que realmente paso?** - pregunto Hiro.

**- Nada, solo que Shuichi ha comenzado a sentir los sufrimientos de una mujer.**

**- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?**

**- A nada, vamos a dormir -** decía Ayaka mientras jalaba a Hiro.

Mientras tanto Shuichi estaba sentado en el ventanal observando la luna, desde hace poco había tomado ese habito de ver cada noche aquel astro que tantos recuerdo, gratos como desagradables había compartido con él.

Poco a poco la melodiosa voz de Shuichi inundo la habitación con una hermosa canción que había compuesto hace poco y reflejaba los callados sentimientos que aun guardaba por su escritor.

_**Luna, tú que lo ves, dile cuanto le amo  
Luna, tú que lo ves, dile cuanto lo extraño**_

**_Esta noche se que el esta  
contemplándote igual que yo  
a través de ti quiero darle un beso  
tu que sabes de soledad  
aconséjale por favor  
de que vuelva convéncelo te ruego_**

Justamente aquella noche Yuki se encontraba apoyado en el barandal de su cuarto mirando la misma luna que el.

- **Tal parece que aun cuando trato de alejarte, siempre regresas a mi... Shuichi.**

**_Luna, tú que lo ves, dile cuanto es que sufro  
Luna, y dile que vuelva porque ya es mucho_**

**_Tu que sabes en donde esta  
acaríciale con mi amor  
dile que él es a quien yo mas, mas quiero_**

**_Tu que sabes por dónde va  
ilumínale con tu luz  
su sendero porque quizás  
no es bueno, no es bueno  
quizás no es bueno..._**

- _**Y dile que lo quiero**_**... te quiero Yuki... ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no puedo arrancarte de mi corazón y de mis pensamientos?... Tal vez sea porque, aun te amo.**

Sonriendo como nunca en su vida apoyo su cabeza en el barandal del ventanal, dejando que la brisa nocturna rozara su rostro, dejándose embriagar por los mil y un aromas que la brisa llevaba consigo.

Pero lo que Shuichi no sabía es que justamente aquella brisa llevaba consigo su nombre el cual había sido susurrado por su amado escritor.

Continuara...

Qué raro final para este capítulo, creo que nunca me quedan como quiero pero bueno, espero seguir contando con su apoyo chicos y chicas.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo...

Adelanto del próximo capítulo: **¿Tatsuha chantajeando a Sakura?, ¿Sakuma regresa de estados unidos?, ¿Rage y Sakura son amigas?... esto y más en el próximo capitulo...**


	5. CAPITULO V

Cuanto tiempo sin poder actualizar, tanto examen me trae vuelta loca, espero les guste este nuevo capítulo de esta rara, loca historia, puesto que decidí unir este capítulo con el que le seguía para que sepan mas, así verán de vuelta a nuestro amado escritor...

**YUKI X SHU**

"_Mi corazón, sentí inseguro  
el día que te conocí,  
me di cuenta de que me mirabas  
de una forma especial  
no estaba segura de lo que era amar"_

**~CAPITULO V~**

Ahí estaba Sakura sentada junto con Hiro y Suguro esperando como siempre las _"sabias" _decisiones de su manager, quien días atrás les había pedido que estuvieran preparados, puesto que algo muy importante y muy grande estaba a punto de ocurrir, pero como todos sabían cuando K decía algo como eso, significaban problemas.

Y no se equivocaron, puesto que K sin preguntarles ni pedir su opinión, decidió por su propia cuenta que debían sacar un álbum en me nos de dos semanas, teniendo en la portada a la nueva vocalista del grupo.

**- ¿¡K se te zafo un tornillo!?-** Grito Suguro.

**- No para nada, ¿porque lo dices?**

**- ¿Por qué lo digo?, K no nos preguntaste cual era nuestra opinión al respecto.**

**- El tiene razón, sacar un álbum completo en dos semanas no será fácil** - apoyo Hiro.

**- El problema no será si podemos o no sacar el disco en ese tiempo** - comento Sakura.

**-¿Por qué lo dices Sakura?**

**- Pues, porque no podemos sacar un disco si no contamos tan siquiera con la letra de las canciones.**

El ambiente se puso tenso, puesto que la pelirosa acertó en el clavo, como sacar un disco si no se tenía antes el tema ni la letra de las canciones, que compondrían dicho álbum.

**- K no pensaste en eso, ¿verdad?** - dijo con burla Hiro.

**- No hay problema, todo esta resuelto.**

**- Tienes las letras** - dijo Suguro con emoción.

**- No.**

**- ¿Entonces? **

**- Sakura será quien las componga.**

**- Ha, Sakura compondrá las canciones** - dijo Suguro en forma irónica.

**- ¿Qué yo qué?** - grito al saber de la noticia.

**- ¿Qué ella las compondrá?, ¿pero ella no puede componer?**

**- ¿Por qué dices eso Suguro?**

**- Sakura sin ofender, pero Shindou-san no era un gran compositor, y dudo que tu que eres su prima puedas... No me hagas decirlo.**

**- Hiro, di algo.**

**- Pero lo que dice es verdad Sakura.**

**- Ha, ya veo piensan que no se componer, pues se los demostrare compondré las canciones para el álbum.**

Hiro se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano, en vista de que Shuichi había caído en la trampa de K, la cual consistía justamente en convencer a Shuichi para que compusiera las letras de las canciones sin que él se diera cuenta.

**- Nunca piensas las cosas** - dijo Hiro.

**- ¿Porque lo dices Hiro? -** pregunto Sakura al ver la cara de frustración de su amigo.

**- Por nada olvídalo.**

**- Bueno como ya todo está resuelto sobre las letras del álbum, vayamos a tener nuestra sesión fotográfica.**

**- K, no crees que es un poco exagerado digo... Apenas entre al grupo y no creo que una sesión de fotos sea lo más adecuado.**

**- Sakura, confía en mí todo saldrá bien.**

**- ¿Estás seguro?** - soltó Sakura un poco asustada.

**- Tú tranquila, todo saldrá bien.**

**- SI tú lo dices.**

**- Ahora ve con Thoma.**

**- ¿Con Segushi?, ¿y para que debo ir a verlo?**

**- Para que hablen de tu contrato, mientras que Shuichi vuelve tu tendrás que cantar, así que llegamos a la idea que deberías tener un contrato que valide tu participación en Bad Luck.**

**- ¿Y desde cuando hacen eso?** - pregunto con burla la pelirosa.

**- Sakura, ¿tienes alguna objeción al respecto?** - apuntándola con su magnum, mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba un sonrisa.

**- No, ninguna... ya me voy a ver a Thoma-** saliendo a toda prisa del lugar.

**- Solo espero que no se meta en problemas ese idiota** - dijo Hiro.

**- ¿Dijiste algo Hiro?** - pregunto Suguru.

**- No nada.  
**

--- --- ---

Sakura abrió lentamente de la oficina del presidente de NG, encontrándose al rubio sentado en su escritorio hablando con alguna persona por teléfono, quien al verla hizo un ademan en señal de que podía entrar, a lo cual entro cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

**- Después te llamo, lo que pasa es que llego la persona con quien me tenía que ver, si nos vemos** - colgando su teléfono.

**- K me dijo que quería verme** - sentándose en el sillón.

**- Supongo que ya te puso al tanto de las cosas.**

**- Si, me conto que quieren hacerme un contrato que valide mi participación en el grupo de mi primo** - fingiendo una sonrisa.

**- Así es, ya que no sabemos cuánto tiempo estará fuera Shindou-san, llegamos a la conclusión que deberías tener un contrato que formalice tu participación al menos el tiempo que estés con el grupo.**

**- Y si no acepto el contrato.**

**- M e temo que tendremos que buscar otro vocalista o en su defecto desintegrar el grupo.**

**-¿Qué?**

**- Lo que oíste, si tu no aceptas y no encontramos un nuevo vocalista no me quedara otra que disolverlo.**

**- Pero mi primo es el vocalista.**

**- Si, es verdad pero él, no ha hablado conmigo ni siquiera me aviso de su viaje por lo que veo solo tienes una solución.**

**- Parece que sí.**

**- Entonces, ¿aceptas tener el contrato?**

**- No me queda de otra.**

**- Bien, si me disculpas tengo que hacer una llamada.**

**- Si claro, nos vemos señor Segushi** - retirándose de la oficina con furia incluida en sus ojos.

--- --- ---

Hiro caminaba a lado de Shuichi quien desde que salió de la oficina del rubio no había articulado palabra alguna más bien se había enfrascado en un mar de pensamientos que ya había comenzado a preocupar a su amigo al verlo tan pensativo.

**- Shuichi, ¿estás bien?**

**- ¿He?... Perdón, ¿Qué dijiste?**

**- Shuichi, ¿Qué te pasa?, llevas así desde que volviste de la oficina de Thoma.**

**- Lo que pasa es que.... No sé qué hacer.**

**- Mira, vamos a comer a esa cafetería y me cuentas todo, ¿te parece?**

**- Esta bien.**

Entraron al local encontrándose con el vocalista del grupo ASK, quien en el pasado había sido el primer rival de Bad Luck, y quien dicho vocalista había pagado a unos hombres para que violaran a Shuichi suceso que un tiempo marco al pelirosa pero que después supero.

**- Oh, miren tenemos a la linda prima de Shuichi.**

**- Taki, déjala** - comento Hiro al verlo.

**- ¿Ahora defiendes a tu novia Nakano?**

**- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.**

**- No sabía que Shuichi se escondiera debajo de las faldas de una chica, pero a decir verdad eso siempre lo pensé con eso de que era Gay.**

Hiro iba golpear a Taki por decir esas cosas de su mejor amigo pero la pelirosa lo detuvo antes de siquiera pudiera tocar al azabache.

**- Hiro, está bien.**

**- Sakura, pero el...**

**- El nada** - dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Taki y a sus amigos **- tú me das pena Taki, siempre has sido una persona egoísta y con los más bajos sentimientos capaz de dañar a las personas con tal de obtener las cosas que quieres, crees que las personas están contigo porque te respetan pero no es así, te tiene miedo, miedo de que lastimes a las personas que quieren... Como es posible que digas que eres el mejor cantante de Japón si no tienes lo que se necesita para llegar a serlo.**

**- Y según tu enana, ¿qué e s lo que se necesita para eso?**

**- Corazón.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Lo que oíste, lo que se necesita es corazón y déjame decirte Taki que tu careces de él.**

**- Tú enana del demonio, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando?**

**- No lo sé, tú dime.**

Taki, al no saber responder salió del lugar junto con su grupo pensando en la manera de cómo se vengaría de ella.

**- Shuichi, ¿desde cuándo eres tan valiente?**

**- No es que nunca lo allá sido, si no que antes me daba miedo decirle eso a Taki.**

**- Así que al no tener tu verdadero cuerpo te armaste de todo tu valor para ponerlo en su lugar **- contesto con burla el castaño.

**- Algo así, vamos a comer que me muero de hambre** - dijo Sakura.

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa que estaba junto a la ventana, esperando la comida que ambos habían pedido comenzaron a platicar sobre lo ocurrido con Thoma.

**- ¿Así que te dijo eso?**

**- Si, parece que si no acepto firmar ese contrato buscaran a otro vocalista o desintegrara el grupo.**

**- ¿Y que es lo que vas a hacer?**

**- Que más, firmar el contrato, primero me muero antes de dejar que desintegre el grupo Hiro.**

**- Lo sé, pero si sigues en la compañía, corres el riesgo de que se enteren de la verdad sobre ti.**

**- No crees que es un poco tarde para pensar en eso Hiro.**

**- Si tienes razón.**

**- Ahora si he tocado fondo.**

**- No digas eso.**

- Pero es la verdad, primero mi cambio de cuerpo, luego la presentación, después llega Rage con su maldito hermano que resulto ser un pervertido de primera y ahora esto... Ya no se qué hacer.

**- Shuichi.**

**- Aunque me duela aceptarlo, todo comenzó con la ruptura de mi relación con Yuki.**

**- ¿No has sabido nada de él?**

**- No, desde que aquel día en que lo vi partir, no he tenido noticias referentes a él.**

**- ¿Qué fue lo que realmente paso Shuichi?, ¿Por qué rompieron de esa manera tan precipitada?**

**- No quiero hablar de eso Hiro.**

**- Shuichi, ya ha pasado más de medio año.**

**- Lo sé, pero... Aun me duele, no me puedes pedir que lo saque de mi corazón después de todo lo que viví con él, dos años de relación no se olvidan tan fáciles.**

**- En eso te doy la razón, pero entre más te lo cayes mas te dolerá.**

**- Ya lo sé, pero aun me duele recordar lo que sucedió... Hiro, cuando este mejor te lo contare todo, por ahora confórmate con saber que Segushi Thoma tuvo que ver en eso.**

**- Esta bien, pero recuerda que me tienes a mí y también cuentas con Ayaka.**

**- Si **- sonriendo nuevamente.

**- Disculpen la demora aquí esta su pedido **- decía gentilmente la mesera.

**- Gracias.**

**- De nada y buen provecho **- retirándose de la mesa.

**- Entonces a comer** - comenzando a comer su hamburguesa.

**- Shuichi serás mujer pero comes como cerdo.**

**- Óyeme, mas respeto.**

**- Pero si es la verdad.**

**- ¿Qué me trataste de decir con eso?**

Hiro ni Sakura se percataron que desde las afueras de la cafetería alguien los estaba observando con unos binoculares, observando cada paso movimiento que hacían, el extraño saco un celular de su bolsillo y marco una serie de números.

**- Si, hola... la encontré está en la cafetería** - decía una voz femenina.

_-"No hagas nada sospechoso solo vigílala" - _hablo la otra persona.

- **Como usted diga - colgando la llamada** -dentro de poco sabremos quién eres realmente.

--- --- ---

Eiri abrió la puerta con desgano, puesto que debía entregar el libro en menos de 3 semanas y aun no iba por la mitad, cuando de pronto tocan la puerta sacándolo de su momento de inspiración.

**- Eiri-san, ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿con esa cara parece que no quisieras verme? **- comento el rubio con su usual sonrisa.

**- Thoma, estoy tratando de escribir mi libro no es buen momento - **recostándose en el sofá.

**- Deberías descansar **- dejando la bolsa que traía consigo en la mesa.

**- ¿A qué has venido? Para que lo hayas hecho sin avisar debe ser algo importante.**

**- Pues, no del todo pero creí que deberías saberlo.**

**-...**

**- Le propuse a Sakura un contrato con NG.**

**-¿Un contrato?**

**- Si, pero a hay algo raro en todo esto.**

**- ¿Qué cosa?**

**- Sakura es demasiado parecida a Shindou-san no solo lo digo por la apariencia física, si no que en todos los aspectos es idéntico a él, hasta me atrevería decir que Sakura realmente es Shuichi Shindou.**

**- Lo que me estás dando a entender es que Shuichi fue capaz de...**

**- Operarse, hay muchos hombres que lo han hecho.**

**- Sabes lo que pienso sobre eso.**

**- Si lo sé, pero no me negaras que son idénticos, es imposible que en una familia dos personas aun cuando seas parientes puedan ser parecidos en todo.**

**- En eso tienes razón.**

- **Y que harás en cuanto a lo que te pedí esta mañana.**

Yuki simplemente no respondió y le desvió la mirada su cuñado.

--- --- ---

Shuichi estaba sentada en el comedor de la casa con su laptop encendida escribiendo la letra de las que serian las canciones dl nuevo álbum pero, por más que trataba no podía componer era como si su inspiración se hubiera esfumado, lo mucho que lograba escribir eran tres párrafos para que después de leerlos los borrara.

- **Por más que intento escribir no puedo** - decía mientras tecleaba las letras de la laptop - **no se me ocurre nada** - miro fijamente la laptop cuando abrió un poco más los ojos - **ahora que lo pienso algo similar paso en aquella ocasión...**

**.:::Flash Back:::.**

Shuichi escribía con mucha emoción en su libreta las palabras que compondrían la nueva canción de Bad Luck, cuando de pronto la libreta que sostenía le fue arrebatada por un joven alto de cabello y ojos ambarinos.

**- Yuki regresaste** - dijo con emoción.

- **Otra vez escribiendo, ya te lo he dicho miles de veces tienes cero talento para componer.**

**- Oh, Yuki que malo eres...**

**- Ya deberías estar acostumbrado baka.**

**- ¿A quién llamas baka?, por si no lo sabes los que llaman bakas a otras personas son las que...** - los labios del mayor capturaron los suyos callando cualquier reproche que su boca trataba de decir.

**- Ahora ya sé porque me gusta besarte** - decía mientras mantenía abrazado al menor.

**- ¿Por qué? - **pregunto inocentemente el pelirosa.

**- Así evito que digas tonterías** - volviendo a unir sus labios.

**.:::End Flash Back:::.**

**  
**Shuichi abrió sus ojos saliendo de aquel hermoso recuerdo que tanto guardaba dentro de su corazón, dejando que la tristeza lo invadiera de nuevo al recordar al rubio.

**- Pero esta vez no vendrás por mí, Yuki... **

Sacando fuerzas, Shuichi volvió a escribir y esta vez las palabras salían libremente, cada estrofa eran palabras que tenía que sacar ahora que algo de inspiración había vuelto a él.

_Pudo ser tan fácil pero lo dejaste ir  
Pudo mas tu orgullo, tu ego, tu miedo a ser feliz  
Y porque a mí me toca sufrir  
Si solo te ame demás  
No lo pude evitar..._

Y ahí se quedo la canción, la inspiración que había llegado se había esfumado, volteo a ver el reloj de la sala marcaban las 7 en punto, Shuichi sabía perfectamente que Ayaka y Hiro volvería pronto de hacer las compras así que se disponía a pagar la laptop cuando un correo llego .

**- ¿Un correo?** - lo abrió logrando con ello que gritara, grito que fue escuchado por Ayaka y Hiro quienes habían llegado.

**- ¿Shuichi?** - dijo Hiro.

**- ¿Paso algo?** - apoyo Ayaka.

**- ¡Es to no me puede estar pasando a mí! -** decía mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos.

**- ¿De qué hablas?** - dijo la ojiazul.

**- Se me olvido por completo que pronto será la fiesta de reunión de los fans de Ryuichi Sakuma.**

**- ¿Cuál es el problema? Solo tienes que ir a la reunión.**

**- Ayaka ese no es el problema.**

**- Entonces...**

**- Este año me tocaba a mí organizarla en mi casa.**

**- No, estás muerto Shuichi.**

**- Ayaka.**

**- Es broma... ¿Y bien que es lo que piensas hacer?** - sentándose en la silla.

**- No sé.**

**- Cuando es la reunión pasado mañana.**

**- Esta noche no lograremos nada lo mejor será que cenemos y nos vallamos a dormir ya mañana veremos qué hacemos con eso** - comento Hiro.

**- Esta bien** - apagando la laptop y dirigiéndose al cuarto para bañarse.

**- No vayas a caerte en la tina del baño** - dijo Ayaka en forma de burla.

**- ¡Ayaka!**

**- ¿Se a caído en la tina?** - pregunto Hiro un poco extrañado.

- **Si, hubieras visto, se cayó de una forma tan chistosa que... JAJAJA** - Ayaka comenzaba a reírse recordado el suceso tan vergonzoso que paso el pelirosa.

**- ¿Cómo ocurrió?**

**- Pues veras...**

**- Yo me voy a bañar** - entrando al baño cerrando la puerta de un fuerte portazo escuchando las carcajadas de Hiro.

Shuichi lo único que quería en aquellos momentos era que la tierra se abriera y se tragara a ambos chicos para no escuchar nuevamente sus risas, pero el único pensamiento que paso por su mente en aquellos momentos de humillación fueron.

**- Trágame tierra.**

--- --- ---

Shuichi entraba en las instalaciones NG sin compañía alguna ya que K se había llevado a Hiro y a Suguro a una sesión de fotos a la cual él no había asistido con la excusa de que tenía que escribir la letra de las canciones.

Abrió la puerta del estudio que usaban para ensayar encontrándose con la mismísima Rage sentada leyendo una de sus tantas revistas teniendo a lado su ya usual bazuca.

- **¿Rage qué haces aquí?** - pregunto dejando sus cosas en la mesa.

**- Vine a visitarlos pero no encontré a nadie, así que los estaba esperando.**

**- Lo siento Rage pero nadie vendrá hoy a excepción de mí.**

**- ¿Por qué no vendrán?**

**- Puesto que hoy hay una sesión de fotos y como yo estoy escribiendo las letras del álbum que grabaremos me fue imposible ir.**

**- Así que eso paso** - levantándose de su asiento.

**- ¿Qué pa...sa?** - observando como la azabache (no se qué color tenga Rage XD) la miraba fijamente.

**- ¿No has sabido nada de Shuichi?**

**- No, no me ha llamado.**

**- Que lastima y yo que lo quería ver para decirle algo.**

**- ¿Qué cosa?**

**- Es sobre cierta persona conocida por Shuichi.**

**- Porque no me dices y cuando Shuichi me llame yo se lo digo** - colocándose delante de ella.

**- Mm... No sé si debería.**

**- Oh, vamos Rage, por favor.**

**- Esta bien te contare -** sentándose ambas en una silla - **lo que pasa es que hace un mes me parece, vi a Yuki Eiri en New York.**

**- A... ¿Yuki Eiri?**

**- Si, estaba con una mujer muy hermosa por cierto**.

Ahora sí que el mundo se le venía abajo, oír aquello era como si lo apuñalaran por la espada, Yuki... su Yuki había comenzado con su vida nuevamente, mientras que el seguía sufriendo por su ausencia.

**- Sakura... Sakura.... ¡Sakura! -** gritándole esta vez.

**- ¿He?... Lo siento... **

**- ¿Te encuentras bien?, pareciera como si te hubieran dicho algo que te impactara o te lastimara.**

**- Es que yo... Solo...**

Rage la miro fijamente y sonrió, al fin y al cabo Sakura era quien ella creía, paso ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de la pelirosa, ganándose una mirada llena de sorpresa por parte de la misma.

**- A mi no me engañas ya** - dijo abrazándola aun mas.

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Dije que a mí ya no me engañas, Shuichi** - soltando el abrazo para mirarla a la cara.

**- ¿Shuichi?, ¿Por qué me dices así?**

**- Shuichi se que eres tú, solamente tú te pondrías de eso modo si te dijeran algo así.**

**- Pero yo no soy...**

**- Vas a seguir ocultándomelo.**

**- lo siento Rage - **agachando la cabeza.

**- Pero lo que me extraña es que te hayas atrevido a operarte.**

**- Es que yo no me opere.**

**- ¿Qué?, ahora si no entiendo, me estas tratando de decir que no te operaste.**

**- Efectivamente.**

**- Entonces, ¿por qué estas convertido en mujer?**

**- Si te lo digo no me vas a creer.**

**- Inténtalo.**

**- Pues, veras lo que paso fue que...**

--- --- ---

**- Nakano-san, ¿pasa algo?**

**- ¿Por qué lo dices Suguru?**

**- Pues, tienes una cara de pocos amigos, como si algo malo hubiera pasado.**

**- No, tengo nada en serio.**

**- Si tú lo dices debe ser verdad** - saliendo de la habitación.

**- Solo espero que Shuichi no haya hecho ninguna tontería.  
**

--- --- ---

- **Déjame entender bien, dices que cuando despertaste ya estabas así.**

**- Así como lo oyes, la noche anterior me quede dormido junto con Hiro en la cama, cuando me desperté ya estaba así.**

**- Mira si no supiera que eres un ser anormal jamás te creería.**

**- ¿Anormal?, ¿Qué quisiste decirme con eso Rage?**

**- Olvídalo, pero hay que ver lado positivo de las cosas.**

**- ¿Cómo qué?**

**- Pues... Que ahora te puedo tomar muchas fotos con diferentes tipos de vestidos y disfraces **- sacando su cámara fotográfica.

**- Rage no te conté esto para que hagas tus locuras.**

**- Debiste pensarlo antes de querer engañarme.**

**- Pero yo...**

La puerta del estudio se abrió dejando ver a Tatsuha quien entro tomando una silla y sentándose en ella ante la mirada atónita de ambas chicas.

**- Tatsuha-san, ¿verdad? **- dijo Sakura fingiendo no recordar bien su nombre.

**- Así es preciosa.**

**- A que has venido remedo de Yuki Eiri.**

**- Óyeme más respeto quieres **- decía Tatsuha en forma de reclamo.

**- Tatsuha-san, ¿a que debemos su visita?-** pregunto Sakura un tanto exaltada.

- **Lo que pasa es que el club de fans de mi honey Ryuichi tendría su fiesta anual en casa de tu primo pero como el no está aquí, la aremos en mi casa - con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

**- ¿¡Que!?** - grito Sakura **- eso no es posible se suponía que me tocaba a mí.... Digo a mi primo Shuichi.**

**- Si, pero no está.**

**- Pero yo sí, así que en su representación se hará en mi casa.**

**- Tú no eres miembro del club -** parándose delante de ella.

**- Bien.... Entonces que lo decidan los demás.**

**- ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**- Que los demás miembro del club decidan si se hace en tu casa o en la mía.**

**- Perfecto, ya quiero ver tu cara de humillación cuando te derrote.**

**- Así, ya lo veremos.**

**- Bien -** dijo Tatsuha.

**- Bien -** contesto la pelirosa.

Las horas pasaron y los integrantes del club comenzaban a votar uno por uno, Sakura miraba de vez en cuando a Tatsuha para después desviársela, ambos estaban nerviosos no sabían cómo iba a culminar la competencia hasta que...

**- Empate** - dijo Rage.

**- ¡Empate!** - dijeron al unisonó el azabache y la pelirosa.

**- Si.**

**- Aun hay alguien que no ha votado** - decía la pelirosa.

**- Así parece.**

**- ¿Y por qué no ha votado?** - pregunto Tatsuha exaltado.

- **¿No lo sé?, tal vez porque no sabe a quién elegir** - dijo pero se sorprendió al ver por quien había votado -** vaya, ha votado.**

**- ¡Voto!** - dijeron al unisonó nuevamente.

**- Si, lastima remedo de Yuki Eiri te ganaron.**

**- ¡No!** - grito Tatsuha.

**- Si, en tu cara -** decía la ojivioleta antes de ser callada por la mirada amenazadora de Rage.

- **Esta bien me has ganado, se hará la fiesta en tu casa mañana** - decía Tatsuha levantándose del suelo -** mas te vale tener todo listo -** saliendo de la habitación derrotado.

**- ¿Cómo es posible que un grupo de tontos se reúna para alabar a un ser tan idiota como lo es Ryuichi Sakuma?** - preguntaba Rage mientras pagaba la laptop.

**- Oye Rage, que tú misma dijiste que era un dios en la música.**

**- En la música has dicho por que en cuanto a lo de más se trata es un idiota.**

**- Ya no te discuto, me dejarías solo tengo que escribir las letras.**

**- Claro -** abriendo la puerta para salir de la habitación **- Shuichi.**

**- ¿Dime?**

**- No te preocupes todo saldrá bien -** decía mientras la sorpresa inundaba el rostro de Shuichi quien después de unos segundos sonrió.

**- Gracias.**

**- De nada** - saliendo de la habitación.

Shuichi nuevamente estaba solo, tratando de poder ahora sí, escribir cosa que por mucho que tratara no lograría a menos que algo bueno le sucediera.

--- --- ---

El reloj marcaba las 6 de la tarde, era definitivo no podía escribir nada, ni un párrafo, su mente estaba totalmente bloqueada por alguna extraña razón, se recostó en el sofá que estaba en la sala tratando de ordenar sus ideas, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía sacárselo de mas la cabeza, era un recuerdo que lo perseguía y lo atormentaba.

**- Shuichi -** soltó en un susurro.

**- ¿Pensando en mi ex-cuñadito, hermano?** - Yuki se levanto velozmente del sofá para encontrarse con la cara sonriente de su hermano.

**- ¿Qué haces aquí Tatsuha?**

**- Nada, solo vine a ver a mi hermanito.**

**- Algo has de querer para que hayas venido, ¿Qué quieres? -** pregunto con pesadez el rubio.

**- Pues veras...**

- **Lo sabía.**

**- El favor no es para mí, es para Mika.**

**- ¿Ahora qué quiere mi hermana?**

**- Que si ya le tienes una respuesta, sobre "ese" tema.**

**- Dile que sí, que me deje de molestar.**

**- De acuerdo, ahora me voy que tengo que comprara algunas cosas para mañana.**

**- ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana si se puede saber?**

**- Voy a ir a la reunión de fans de mi honey Ryuichi** - decía emocionado el azabache.

**- Ya me esperaba eso, pareciera que ese tipo te lavo el cerebro cada día estas peor.**

**- Oye, pero no sabes donde se hará la fiesta.**

**- Par lo que me interesa.**

**- ¿En serio?, bueno solo te diré que se ra en casa de Shindou Sakura.**

**- ...** - volteando a ver a su hermano.

- **No me mires así, ella accedió a hacerla en su casa.**

**- Ya vete, tengo que trabajar.**

**- Esta bien me voy, te cuidas** - saliendo del lugar.

**- Esa mujer... ¿Quién será realmente?** - se preguntaba Yuki.

--- --- ---

Ayaka serbia la comida junto con Shuichi mientras que Hiro terminaba de ducharse, Shuichi trataba de componer una canción mentalmente pero aun así la inspiración no llegaba, no sabía que le pasaba, pero si aquello continuaba seguro que K la mata.

**- Parece que no fue un buen día Shuichi.**

**- ¿Es tan obvio?**

**- Pues sí, tu cara lo dice todo.**

**- No sabes que me paso hoy.**

**- En la forma en que lo dices debió ser pésimo.**

**- ...** - no contestos implemente agacho la cabeza.

**- Ya termine de bañarme** - dijo Hiro viendo al pelirosa tan decaído - **¿te sientes bien Shuichi?**

**- Si.**

**- Tuvo un día pésimo es todo** - contesto Ayaka.

**- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?** - pregunto Hiro al ver el estado anímico de su amigo.

- **Lo que paso fue que...**

Ambos jóvenes gritaron al unisonó al escuchar la confesión de su amigo.

**- ¡Como que Rage se entero sobre lo que te paso!** - grito Hiro.

**- Se dio cuenta desde un principio.**

**- Ahora tenemos más problemas que antes.**

**- Pero me dijo que no diría nada.**

**- Shuichi, el problema no es que diga o no lo que sabe, el problema es que se lo dijiste** - hablo Hiro.

**- Lo siento, no creí que nos metería en más problemas.**

**- Ya, está bien lo que paso, paso ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, ahora solo cenemos.**

**- Si.**

**- ¿Qué paso con lo del club de fans? **- pregunto Hiro comenzando a comer.

- **Así, se hará aquí mañana, claro si ustedes aceptan.**

**- No te preocupes, mañana Hiro y yo iremos a visitar a mi padre, por lo que podrás hacer la fiesta.**

**- Gracias.**

**- Pero con cuidado Shuichi, no quiero nada roto.**

**- Si, entiendo.**

Los tres terminaron de cerna, levantándose de la mesa para después ir a dormir cada quien en sus respectivas habitaciones, Shuichi solamente pedía que todo fuera mejor al día siguiente.

--- --- ---

Las personas comenzaron entrar en la casa, Hiro junto con ayaka habían salido desde temprano, así que Shuichi se encargo de que todo estuviera limpio y ordenado para cuando llegaran las visitas, el último en llegar fue Tatsuha quien entraba a la casa con cara de pocos amigos.

L a fiesta paso sin contratiempos, todos festejaron, cantaron, imitaron y brindaron en nombre Ryuichi Sakuma, Por otro lado Tatsuha no le quitaba la mirada a Sakura, cada movimiento que hacia eran vistos y vigilados por los ojos negros del azabache.

Cuando la fiesta concluyo todos se fueron muy sonrientes por al ambiente tan alegre y armonioso que tuvo la fiesta en casa de Sakura, el ultimo en irse fue Tatsuha pero antes de salir de la casa le dijo a Sakura que quería hablar con ella sobre algo por lo cual los únicos que quedaron solos en el departamento era Sakura y el moreno.

**- Y bien, ¿de qué quieres que hablemos?**

**- Sobre ti.**

**- ¿Sobre mi?** - pregunto incrédula la amatista.

**- Si, por que yo sé muy bien que Shuichi no tiene ninguna prima.**

**- ... -** La pelirosa se hizo unos centímetros hacia atrás, era imposible que Tatsuha supiera.

**- ¿Por qué dices eso?**

**- Por que en alguna ocasión yo le pregunte a Shuichi que me presentara a su hermana y el no quiso por que según el ella era la única mujer que había nacido, porque la mayoría eran hombres.**

"_Lo olvide"_ se decía así mismo Shuichi.

**- Así que...**

**- ...**

**- Pues veras, no es mucho lo que pido tan solo es una insignificancia.**

**- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

**- Todo las cosas que tengas de mi amado Honey.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Creo que no fui claro, quiero todas y cada una de las cosas que tengas de mi amado Ryuichi, a menos** - volteándola a ver - **a menos claro, que quieras que les diga que no eres la prima de Shuichi y que eres una impostora que quien sabe dios que le hizo a Shuichi.**

**-...**

**- ¿Y bien?**

**- Esta bien, te las daré mañana.**

**- Así me gusta, ahora tengo que irme porque si no mi honey se molestara, nos vemos Sakura** - saliendo del apartamento**.**

**- ¿Y ahora que haré?** - preguntándose así mismo.

Hiro junto con Ayaka llegaron al departamento observaron como el pelirosa caminaba en círculos balbuceando palabras que les eran incomprensibles, optaron por acercársele para ver la razón de su nerviosismo.

**- ¿Por qué tan nervioso Shuichi?** - pregunto Ayaka sentándose en el sofá.

**- Ahora si me van a matar.**

**- ¿Rompiste mi jarrón de 4000 jenes?** - grito la ojiazul.

**- No, eso no paso.**

**- Bien.**

**- Tatsuha...**

**- ¿Tatsuha qué?**

**- Sabe que no soy la prima de Shindou Shuichi.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Lo que pasa es que Tatsuha alguna vez me pregunto si había más mujeres en mi familia parte de mi hermana, mi mama, y mis dos tías.**

**- ...**

**- Pues le dije que no.**

**- ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?**

**- No lo sé.**

Ayaka observo al pelirosa, se encontraba totalmente nervioso de pronto una idea se le vino a la cabeza, que esperaba pudiera ayudar al amatista con su problema.

**- Tengo una idea.**

**- ¿Cuál?** - decía el pelirosa acercándosele.

**- A lo que se, Tatsuha mantiene una relación con Sakuma-san desde hace un año, ¿cierto?**

**- Si** - asistieron ambos jóvenes.

**- Pues, según tengo entendido a Sakuma-san no le gustan las personas, malas, con perversas intensiones y chantajistas.**

**- ¿Y eso en que nos va a servir?** - hablo la amatista a l no saber a donde quería llegara la ojiazul.

**- Shuichi, piensa por una vez en tu vida, que sería lo peor que lo podría pasar a Tatsuha-san como para que te dejara de chantajear.**

**- Que Sakuma-san... ¿te refieres a eso?**

**- Si.**

**- Crees que funcione con lo intuitivo que es Tatsuha.**

**- Claro, cuando se trata de Sakuma no piensa.**

Shuichi sonrió en aquel momento, se sentía tan bien tener amigos que e ayudaran en momentos así, pero aun cuando su rostro mostraba una sonrisa, su corazón y su mente no dejaban de pensara en el.

--- --- ---

L ahora estaba cerca, Tatsuha llegaría de un momento a otro, Ayaka junto con Hiro, estaban en el cuarto que compartían, esperando la llegada del azabache, su plan ya estaba hecho ese mimos día Sakuma haría una entrevista en la radio por lo cual podrían llamarlo para preguntarle ciertas cosas, Shuichi encendería el radio a la hora en que comenzaría su entrevista y Hiro llamaría a la estación para preguntarles ciertas cosas a Ryuichi.

El timbre sonó, Shuichi se levanto de su lugar en dirección de la puerta y enseguida la abrió encontrándose con el menor de los Ueseguis.

**- Tatsuha.**

**- Vine a recoger mis pertenencias** - entrando en la casa.

**- Si claro, pasa -** dijo con ironía la pelirosa.

**- Bien, ¿dónde están?**

**- Antes de eso, no quieres tomar algo, no hay necesidad de apresurarse** - sacando su celular y colocándolo en la mesa.

**- Esta bien, te acepto un refresco.**

**- Claro** - sacando una soda del refrigerador.

**- Te podrías dar prisa es que no tengo mucho tiempo.**

**- En un momento, porque no enciendo la radio tal vez haya algo bueno.**

**- Si quieres yo solo vine por mis cosas, no creo que quieras que se enteren de que eres una estafadora e impostora querida Sakura.**

**- Claro** - sintonizo la estación donde estaba Ryuichi.

"_Ryuichi, parece que tu nuevo disco volverá a arrasar en las tiendas de disco"_ decía la radio locutora.

"_Así, parece."_ Contesto alegremente.

**- Honey** - gritaba Tatsuha al escuchar la voz de su novio.

_- "Por dios, se pone como loco"_ - pensaba Shuichi

"_Parece que tenemos una llamada, si aquí Abril"_

"_Hola, mi nombre es Michael y quisiera poder hacerle una pregunta Ryuichi"_

"_Por supuesto"_

"_No na da, pregunta, pregunta"_ decía Ryuichi emocionada

"_Que piensas de las personas que chantajean a otras personas"_

"_Pues, yo pienso... Pienso que son malas tratando de quitarles sus cosas a las demás personas"_ decía mientras lloraba _"Por esa razón yo no me junto con personas así"_ mordiendo a Kumagoro.

"_Y si te llegaras a enterar que tu oreja es así, ¿Qué harías?"_

"_Terminaría con esa persona y le diría que no me volviera hablar, ¿verdad Kumagoro?_

**- Vaya, vaya, así que Ryuichi piensa así - decía Sakura.**

**-...** - el azabache no contesto porque palideció por lo oído.

**- Sería una lástima si Ryuichi se llegara enterar de lo que me has tratado de hacer.**

**- No tienes ninguna prueba.**

**- A no** - tomando su celular y mostrándoselo al azabache -"_Es mejor que me des lo que te he pedido si no quieres que todo el mundo se entere que eres una estafadora e impostora querida Sakura"_ - cerrando su celular después de enseñarle la grabación de su voz.

**-...**

**- Créeme a mí me sería fácil enseñárselo.**

**- Si lo haces tú también resultarías perjudicada.**

- **Puedes ser, pero ambos perdemos es justo, a menos claro que me dejes en paz** - a cercándosele -** y así ambos nos quedamos con lo nuestro, ¿Qué dices?**

**- No me queda de otra** - levantándose de su asiento.

**- No te vas a tomar tu refresco.**

**- Y todavía...** - abriendo la puerta para después cerrarla fuertemente al salir del lugar.

**- Creo que se enojo.**

Ayaka junto con Hiro salieron de la habitación riéndose sin parar por los resientes hechos, ver al menor de los Ueseguis enojarse y siendo chantajeado resultaba muy divertido para los tres, al menos tenían un problema menos encima.

--- --- ---

Al llegar a la corporación, Sakura junto Hiro fueron interceptados y metidos a la fuerza por K quien tenía algo muy importante y urgente que decirles, un suceso que se celebraría esa misma noche.

**- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa K? -** preguntaba Sakura un poco preocupada.

**- Es que esta noche se hará una fiesta en el hotel Palace´s por el aniversario de bodas de Mika y Seguchi.**

**- Es verdad hoy e su aniversario** - hablo Fujisaki al recordar la fecha.

**- ¿Y qué tenemos que ver nosotros?** - volvió a preguntar la pelirosa.

**- Thoma nos ha invitado precisamente a esa fiesta.**

**- ¿Nos invito? -** exclamo Hiro un poco sorprendido.

**- Sera una fiesta de disfraces.**

**- ¿¡Disfraces!?** - hablaron los tres al unisonó.

**- Así es, será una fiesta con trajes del siglo XVII y trajes de arabia.**

- P**orque tengo la vaga impresión de que Tatsuha tuvo que ver en esto** - dijo Sakura por lo bajo.

**- Por eso mismo les vine a dar sus invitaciones, espero verlos ahí -** acercándose a ellos con su magnum para apuntarles - **¿tiene alguna objeción?**

**- Ninguna** - contestaron al unisonó.

**- Pueden irse entonces.**

**- ¿Irnos? ¿No vamos a ensayar?**

**- Hoy no tiene que prepara sus disfraces pasare por cada uno, Suguro se va a ir con su primo, así que pasare por Sakura, Hiro y Ayaka, ¿de acuerdo?**

**- Si** - hablaron ambos jóvenes.

**- Ahora, váyanse.**

Ambos chicos salieron del lugar pensando que K cada día estaba más loco, avisarles unas horas antes del evento, donde conseguirían un traje decente buen precio y en hora pico, decidieron ir a casa para poder pensar mejor.

Cuando entraron al departamento, encontraron a Ayaka con tres bolsas en el sofá mirándolas como si fueran las cosas más hermosas del planeta, por la mirada llena de ternura y felicidad que tenia.

**- ¿Paso algo bueno?** - pregunto Hiro besándola.

**- Claro, Mika me llamo para invitarnos a su fiesta de aniversario.**

**- Ya veo, a si que te avisaron** - decía Shuichi sentándose.

**- Si, después de colgar me fue a la tienda de disfraces y alquile estos hermosos trajes.**

**- ¿Ya los alquilaste?**

**- Claro, tenía que escoger una que te quedara muy bien Shuichi.**

**- Pero...** - Ayaka lo tomo de la mano para llevárselo al cuarto.

**- Hiro, ahí está tu traje póntelo.**

**- Como digas.**

**- Hiro, ayúdame.**

**- Lo, siento Shuichi no puedo hacer nada por ti.**

**- Mal amigo** - cerrando la puerta del cuarto.

La hora finalmente llego, el reloj marcaba las 7 en punto K estaba a punto de llegar, la primera en salir de la habitación fue Ayaka quien portaba un hermoso vestido azul de la época de los castillos, su cabello era sujetado por un adorno muy hermoso que realzaba su belleza.

**- ¿Cómo me veo**? - pregunto la ojiazul.

**- Muy hermosa** - decía Hiro quien se encontraba vestido de un bello esmoquin,

**- Te quedo muy bien este traje.**

**- ¿Donde está Shuichi?**

**- Es verdad, Shuichi ya sal de ahí, tenemos que irnos.**

**- Yo no quiero salir así, me veo raro.**

**- Vamos te vez bien.**

**- Pero...**

**- Solo sal.**

Shuichi obedeció saliendo de la habitación portaba un hermoso disfraz de Sherezada color azul con partes doradoras, un velo ocultaba parte de su rostro, su cabello esta sujetado con un listón muy pequeño color dorado.

**- Te ves muy bien de Sherezada** - comento Ayaka.

**- Si tú lo dices**.

**- ¿tú que piensa Hiro? **

**- Se te ve muy bien Shuichi.**

**- Gracias** - dijo apenado.

Sonó el timbre de la entrada, Hiro abrió observando a K vestido tipo rambo con una pañoleta amarrada en su cabeza, con un chaleco antibalas en su pecho y un metralleta en su mano.

**- K, es de disfraces de arabia y la época de los castillos no la época de la guerra civil** - comento Shuichi.

**- Yo no voy a entrar, yo voy a ser su guardaespaldas bellas damas.**

**- Como digas, vámonos -** saliendo del departamento en dirección de la limosina.

**- Se ve muy bien Sakura -** comento k.

**- Verdad, yo misma le escogí el traje, nos vamos Hiro, K -** tomando a ambos hombres de sus brazos.

Después de unos minutos llegaron al hotel, K fue el primero en salir según aseveraciones del mismo para vigilar que todo estuviera en perfectas condiciones y no resultaran un peligro para ambas damas.

**- K exagera** - comento Shuichi.

**- Solo nos está cuidando** - agrego Ayaka.

- **Perímetro asegurado pueden salir, no hay ningún peligro.**

**- Gracias** - dijo Shuichi saliendo de la limosina.

**- Nakano-san, Shindou-san -** Grito Suguro al verlos.

**- Fujisaki -** dijo Hiro al verlo.

**- Creo que deberíamos entrar** - hablo la ojiazul.

**- Si.**

Entraron al hotel las miradas no se hicieron esperar, hablaban de lo bella que era Ayaka y lo bien que se veía junto a su novio, Shuichi quien tardo en entrar por qué no queria que lo vieran vestido así aun cuando había personas vestidas casi del mismo estilo que el.

**- No quiero entrar.**

**- ¿Estás bien Shindou-san?** Pregunto Suguro al verla.

**- Si, entremos-** armándose del valor que aun tenia entro al enorme hotel ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes.

**- Miren que bella es.**

**- Si, es hermosa.**

**- Que bella Sherezada entro al hotel.**

"_Justamente por eso no quería entrar"_ pensaba el pelirosa acelerando el paso para encontrarse con Hiro y Ayaka.

**- ¿Dónde estabas?** - pregunto Ayaka.

**- Lo siento, me quede en la entrada.**

**- Parece que le dio pánico** - agrego Suguru.

**- Nakano-san, Shindou-san** - hablo alguien.

**- Thoma** - dijo Shuichi al verlo junto con Mika.

**- Que hermosa se ven esta noche** - refiriéndose a Ayaka y a Sakura.

**- Gracias** - Contesto Ayaka.

**- Espero que se la pasen bien** - decía Mika tomando del brazo a su esposo.

**- Se ve muy hermosa esta noche Mika-san -** felicito Ayaka.

**- Gracias.**

Un auto llego a la entrada del hotel, un hombre de abrigo oscuro bajo de el dejándole sus llaves al cuidador de los autos (no se si se llame así XD) y se adentro al mismo, siendo visto por todas las personas y ganándose los gritos de emoción de cuanta mujer lo veía pasar, entro al salón buscando con la mirada a alguien.

**- Me disculpan tengo que atender a alguien que acaba de llegar -** decía Thoma yéndose del lugar junto con Mika.

**- No sé qué haremos aquí** - dijo Shuichi sentándose en una de las mesas.

**- Vamos Shuichi relájate** - hablo Hiro.

**- No sé ni para que vine.**

Mientras por otro lado Thoma recibía a su nuevo invitado quien mostraba una cara de pocos amigos por estar en aquel lugar.

**- Parece que no te grado la idea de venir.**

**- Sabes que tengo trabajo solo bien porque Mika y tú me lo pidieron.**

**- Si lo sé, solo relajate por esta vez Eiri-san.**

**-... -** el rubio se limito a contestar sentándose junto con Mika y su cuñado en la mesa que ya estaba preparada para ellos.

**- Hola hermano -** decía Tatsuha sentándose a su lado.

**- Tenias que llegar.**

**- Yo también te quiero.**

**- No sé ni a que vine** - comento el rubio.

**- Es verdad, Thoma la fiesta está un poco aburrida** - apoyo el azabache.

- **No se preocupen algo muy interesante va a ocurrir dentro de poco.**

**- ¿Por qué lo dices Thoma?** - pregunto inquieta su esposa.

**- Pues...**

Shuichi se encontraba platicando con Hiro y Ayaka sobre alguna forma de arreglar su problema, ya que desde que entro al grupo no se habían preocupado por su problema ya casi iba para 1 mes y media y aun no habían solucionado el problema.

**- No sabemos por dónde empezar** - dijo Shuichi.

**- Si fue una brujería, deberíamos ver a una bruja para saber cómo fue que te transformaron** - comento Ayaka.

**- En eso tiene razón Ayaka, la pregunta es ¿donde conseguiremos a una bruja?**

**- En internet busque algo sobre ellas, y hay una en Japón que se dice que hecho varios hechizos que ha resultado.**

**- ¿Crees que sepa algo sobre lo que me paso?**

**Tal vez.**

**- Sakura Hiro prepárense** - dijo K llegando del brazo de su esposa Judi.

**- Judi-san, ¿qué hace aquí en Japón?** - pregunto la ojiazul al ver a la famosa actriz.

**- Tuve un poco de tiempo y vine a ve a mi esposo.**

**- Ya veo, ¿pero para que quieres que nos preparemos K? -** pregunto la pelirosa.

**- Para cantar.**

**- ¿Cantar?**

**- Cantaran esta noche para Segushi y su esposa.**

**- Ya me temía algo así** - dijo desanimada Sakura.

**- No tenemos otra opción, ¿verdad?** - dijo Hiro.

**- Me temo que si, suban y canten Suguro ya está en el escenario.**

Sakura junto con Hiro subieron detrás del telón para encontrarse con Suguru quien hacia los últimos arreglos a su teclado.

**- ¿Por qué nunca nos avisa K?** - dijo Sakura

- **Ya sabes cómo es, es mejor ponernos en nuestras posiciones, ya hablaremos con él.**

- **Si tienes razón** - hablo Sakura colocándose enfrente del micrófono.

- **Señores y señoras, les agradezco su presencia en este lugar, este fecha es muy importante para mi esposa y para mi puesto que cumplimos 8 años de matrimonio, 8 años que han sido maravillosos a lado de una mujer tan hermosa y comprensiva como lo es Mika. Hoy se presentaran a cantar un grupo que como regalo de aniversario nos tocaran esta noche... Denle un fuerte a plauso a Bad Luck** - dijo Thoma bajando del escenario.

"_Regalo de aniversario, si K nos arrastro hasta el escenario amenazándonos"_ pensaba Shuichi para sus adentros.

**- Listos** - dijo Hiro.

**- Listos** - contestaron Sakura y Suguru haciendo con eso que el telón subiera, siendo recibidos con los aplausos del público.

**- Así que ella es la prima de Shuichi** - dijo Yuki.

**- Así es hermano, ¿no crees que es idéntica a el?**

**- ...**

La música comenzó a sonar en el lugar, esperando que Sakura comenzara a cantar las notas de la canción que hace pocas horas había compuesto.

_Pudo ser tan fácil pero lo dejaste ir_

_Pudo más tu orgullo, tu ego, tu miedo a ser feliz_

_Y porque a mí me toca sufrir_

_Si solo te ame de más_

_No lo pude evitar_

_Y entonces grito, lloro, muero_

_Todo en silencio _

_Y entiendo como alguien puede amar sufriendo_

_Yeea amar sufriendo_

_Solo por ti_

Por alguna razón, Yuki sentía como si aquella canción la hubieran compuesto para el, sentía como si Shuichi la estuviera cantándosela a él, pero debía estar imaginando Shuichi no estaba ahí, sino su prima.

_Mi voz no te alcanza siendo que te perdí_

_Se escucha el eco de un silencio que habla de ti_

_Y puedo escribir la más triste canción_

_Para decirte amor que no te puedo olvidar_

_Y entonces grito, lloro, muero_

_Todo en silencio _

_Y entiendo como alguien puede amar sufriendo_

_Yeea amar sufriendo_

_Yeea amar sufriendo. Todo por ti_

Ryuichi llego en el instante que Sakura cantaba la observaba desde la entrada junto con Noriko, quien por alguna razón pensaba que si no supiera que era la prima de Shuichi pensaría que era él.

**- Así que es ella -** dijo Noriko.

**- Así es, parece que su prima tiene su mismo talento** - comento Ryuichi sonriendo **- será interesante cantar con ella.**

**- Ryuichi.**

_Y entonces grito, lloro, muero_

_Todo en silencio _

_Y entiendo como alguien puede amar sufriendo_

_Y entonces grito _

_Lloro, muero_

_Todo en silencio _

_Y entiendo como alguien puede amar sufriendo_

_Yeea amar sufriendo_

_Yeea amar sufriendo_

_Hasta morir_

_Pudo ser tan fácil_

_Pero lo dejaste ir_

Los invitados se levantaron de sus asientos para aplaudirles, y más a la vocalista que canto según opiniones de los mismos, como si de un ángel se tratara.

**- Es muy hermosa no crees hermano** - dijo Tatsuha.

**- ...**

Fue ese mismo momento en el cual Shuichi miraba a los invitados donde lo volvió a ver, Yuki... SU Yuki, se encontraba parado a lado de Thoma y sus dos hermanos, no podía ser cierto, después de casi medio año sin verlo lo tenía a unos cuantos pasos de él, sin poder contenerlo más, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Lo único que Shuichi quería hacer en aquellos momentos era salir corriendo del lugar.

**Continuara...**

Que tal estuvo, 30 páginas de puro royo que ni se como quedo, espero les haya gustado junte los capítulos 5 y 6 para que volvieran a ver a su adorado escritor... Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo..

"_**Si nuestro encuentro fue una coincidencia nos separaremos, si fue el destino estaremos juntos por la eternidad"**_


	6. CAPITULO VI

¡Hola queridos lectores!

Hace mucho que no actualizaba por las muchas tareas que tengo, la escuela, mi trabajo, mi familia... Animes nuevos que ver y la gran pared que yo llamo... Bloqueo mental.

Cuando comencé el capitulo no sabía cómo hacerlo solo tenía ideas vagas sobre cómo debería ser pero al final no terminaba por juntarlas y las terminaba perdiendo, pero al fin después de mucho - y con ayuda de mis bets friends locas, mega súper otakus como yo logre subir el capitulo espero que no me linchen... Ahora si pueden continuar.

**YUKI X SHU**

"_Que no se entere, __que estoy muriendo_

_Desde la fecha de nuestra separación_

_Que no se entere, que nunca vuelva_

_Que no regrese, si lo hace por compasión...__"  
_

**~CAPITULO VI~  
**

**- Shuichi... ¿me estas escuchando?**

**-...**

**- Shuichi, abre la puerta.**

**-...**

**- Llevas cuatro días sin comer.**

**-...**

**- No me digas que ahora quieres ponerte a dieta, si te vez fantástica con esas curvas y esas medidas que pueden atraer a cualquier hombre y...** - decía Hiro mientras la baba le iba escurriendo por la boca por lo cual no sintió el aura de una Ayaka enfurecida se encontraba tras él.

**- ¡¡¡¡¡Tu maldito pervertido!!!!!** - grito Ayaka golpeándolo con la sartén.

Desde la habitación Shuichi escuchaba los gritos desesperados de su amigo quien era perseguido por una enfurecida Ayaka, mientras tanto el solo pensaba en lo acontecido días atrás.

**- ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tuve que volver a verte?**

Se decía a si mismo mientras los recuerdos de aquella noche volvían a su mente.

**.:FLASH BACK:.  
**

Fue ese mismo momento en el cual Shuichi miraba a los invitados donde lo volvió a ver, Yuki... SU Yuki, se encontraba parado a lado de Thoma y sus dos hermanos, no podía ser cierto, después de casi medio año sin verlo lo tenía a unos cuantos pasos de él, sin poder contenerlo más, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Lo único que cruzo por la mente de Shuichi en aquel momento fue que quería era salir corriendo del lugar.

- **¿Sakura?** - pregunto Suguro al ver que la joven no se movía.

**-... **

**- Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien? - **pregunto Hiro al ver que su amiga no se movía ni un milímetro, observo como miraba un punto en especifico del publico al dirigir su mirada pudo verlo, ahí sentado junto a Thoma se encontraba Yuki Eiri.

- **Yuki... Eiri** - dijo el castaño haciendo que con ese susurro Sakura despertara de su trance.

- **Yuki...** - dijo mientras que de sus ojos no dejaban de brotar lágrimas, sin poder evitarlo como si algo la impulsara salió corriendo del lugar dejando al público desconcertado siendo perseguida por la mirada fría y desafiante del rubio.

**- Salió corriendo -** Tatsuha miraba el camino por donde la chica había salido corriendo.

Yuki solo ladeo la cabeza ignorando el comentario de su hermano siendo vigilado por la mirada fría e indiferente de Hiro.

Fuera del edifico la lluvia caía, siendo a acompañada por unas gotas que no le pertenecían, la cuales caían del rostro de Shuichi, quien estaba sentada en la banca del parque, lo único que hacía era llorara y sujetar fuertemente la tela de su traje.

- **¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?... Después de tanto tiempo te vuelvo a ver y yo...**

**- ¡Shuichi!** - a lo lejos escucho que alguien lo llamaba.

**- Mmm...¿Ayaka?**

**- Shuichi -** al ver al pelirosa corrió a su lado.

- **¿Cómo me has encontrado?**

**- Por quien me tomas, sabía que vendrías aquí, puesto que - **ladeando para mirar al horizonte -** aquí lo conociste.**

**- Tienes razón.**

**- Vamos a casa -** extendiéndole su mano para ayudarla.

-** Si** - levantándose del banco para ir a casa.

_- "¿pero ahora que voy hacer?"_

**.:END FLASH BACK:.  
**

Se aferro nuevamente a la almohada, dejando que las lágrimas nuevamente brotaran por sus ojos, asiendo caso omiso a los gritos y llamados de Hiro. Tras la puerta Hiro y Ayaka estaban muy preocupados por su amigo, puesto que sabían el dolor y la conmoción que había provocado el verle de nuevo.

**- ¿Qué haremos?** - hablo Ayaka.

**- No lo sé, ver de nuevo a Yuki lo conmociono demasiado.**

**- Solo nos queda esperar.**

**- Tienes razón.**

Mientras en su habitación Shuichi se había quedado dormido después de tanto llorar.

**********

Al abrir la puerta Shuichi se encontró con la pistola de K apuntándole directamente a la cara.

**- K, ¿Qué crees que haces? -** dijo Shuichi muy asustado.

**- Pues que será, si ya se apuntándole a una cobarde que salió huyendo como rata rastrera** - preparando la Mágnum para dispararla - **aquí mismo te mueres.**

**- K-san, deténgase no es necesario llegar a tal extremo.**

**- Tú quítate** - empujando a Sakano contra la pared.

**- Sakano- san, ¿está bien? -** pregunto Shuichi.

**-...**

**- Tú deberías preocuparte por tu vida.**

**- ¡NO!**

**- Vamos K, no hizo nada malo **- dijo Hiro quitando la pistola de la cara del pelirosa.

**- No se sentía bien por eso salió corriendo.**

**- Debió avisar al menos.**

**- Lo siento** - agachando la mirada.

**- Ya no podemos hacer nada.**

**- ¿A qué te refieres K?** - mirando con confusión al rubio.

**- A esto -** encendiendo el televisor.

Shuichi observaba como en cada canal de espectáculos salía la escena de su salida tan precipitada de la fiesta de Thoma, y como los reporteros y conductores comentaban al respecto, criticándola por su falta de profesionalismo al salir así.

- **No puede ser -** sentándose en la silla.

**- Valla, si que causo furor tu salida** - dijo Fujisaki.

**- Y eso no es nada, aun está pendiente la salida del próximo disco, Sakura** - volteando a ver a la ojivioleta - **¿ya tienes la letra de las canciones?**

**- Solo tengo dos.**

**- ¿Pero qué rayos has estado haciendo?, aun te faltan diez canciones más** - grito Suguru muy enojado.

**- Lo siento -** agachando la cabeza.

**- Sakura más te vale terminar las letras antes de este fin de semana... O sufrirás las consecuencias** - apuntándole con su magnum.

- **Si **- contesto nerviosa.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamo su atención dejando ver a un Sakano muy serio, dando a entender que algo no muy bueno estaba por ocurrir.

**- ¿Sakano- san?**

**- Sakura-chan, el presidente quiere verte.**

**- Seguro es por lo que paso hace cuatro días.**

- **Es lo más probable.**

**- Esta bien.**

**- ¿Estarás bien? -** pregunto Hiro preocupado.

**- Claro, no te preocupes en seguida vuelvo.**

Saliendo de la habitación con dirección al despacho de Seguchi.

Al llegar, Shuichi se detuvo en la puerta, sabía que lo que venía era algo que no podría manejar y que a causa de lo ocurrido hace cuatro días, el estaba a merced de Seguchi y sus chantajes. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Seguchi y con el vocalista del grupo ASK, Aizawa Taki.

**- ¿Quería verme Seguchi-san?**

**- Si, pasa y cierra la puerta por favor -** cerrando la puerta tras de sí - **toma asiento.**

**- ¿Para qué quería verme?**

**- Lo que hiciste hace cuatro días estuvo más, estas consciente de eso.**

**- Si.**

**- Ahora, ¿me podrías decir que fue lo que te paso para que salieras corriendo de esa manera?**

**- Me sentí mal.**

**- Se que el estado de salud es importante pero, no debiste salir de esa manera.**

**- Lo sé.**

**- Además debido a esto, he decidido suspender a Bad Luck de sus presentaciones por dos meses.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Lo que hiciste fue una falta de respeto hacia NG Records.**

**- Ya lo sé, pero no tienen que pagar ellos por lo que yo hice.**

**- Parece que a ti no te importa la imagen de la disquera **- hablo Taki.

**- Tú no te metas, ¿además que haces aquí?**

**- El grupo ASK hará las presentaciones que estaban previstas para Bad Luck.**

**-...**

**- Sera todo un placer sustituir a Bad Luck en esas presentaciones.**

**- ¿Era todo lo que me quería decir?**

**- Si, era todo.**

**- Entonces me retiro - **saliendo del despacho.

**-Parece que le afecto mucho** - comento Taki.

**- Así parece.**

**************

La puerta del estudio de grabación se abrió fuertemente, dejando ver a una Sakura muy enojada, molesta, frustrada y triste, entro en la habitación , para acto seguido golpearse la cabeza con el televisor.

**- ¡Sakura!** - gritaron todos al unisonó.

**- E... Estoy bien -** dando vueltas por lo mareada.

**- ¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿Qué te dijo Seguchi?** - pregunto Hiro preocupado.

**- Bad Luck está suspendido durante dos meses.**

**- ¿Qué?** - al unisonó.

**- Pues como lo oyen, por lo ocurrido Seguchi nos suspendió, lo lamento mucho chicos.**

**- No te preocupes, todo estará bien** - Dijo Hiro pasando su brazo alrededor de su cuello.

**- Si, al menos ya no tienes que escribir las canciones -** agrego Suguru.

**- De eso nada, tú vas a escribir las canciones -** dijo K.

**- Pero K, ¿Qué sentido tiene que las componga si no lo vamos a sacar?** - pregunto Sakura.

**- Lo vamos a sacar en cuanto se cumplan los dos meses, por eso lo grabáremos y lo sacaremos al mercados en ese tiempo, jajaja.**

**- Como siempre exagerando -** con una gota de sudor.

- **Mientras tanto disfruten sus vacaciones** - dijo Sakano.

**- Entonces, nos vemos.**

Hiro y Sakura salieron del edificio luego de escuchar las instrucciones de su manager, el cual le recordó que tenía que terminar esas canciones en menos de tres días, en la salida se encontraron con Taki Aizawa.

**- Hola Sakura.**

**- Pero si es el Ojos de alcancía.**

**- ¿Cómo me llamaste?**

**- Nada.**

**- ¿Taki qué haces aquí? -** pregunto Hiro.

- **Esperando a mi banda.**

**- Parece que vas a estar muy ocupado -** dijo Sakura.

**- Pues sí, ahora tenemos demasiadas giras encima así que tenemos que enseñar.**

**-...** - mirándolo con enojo.

**- ¿No me digas que todavía estas enojada?**

**- Como crees, ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo estoy?**

**- Por tu cara.**

**- Así.**

**- Si, pero es tu culpa que los hayan suspendido, salir corriendo en medio de una fiesta y encima en la del presidente, a sabiendas que los medios estaban ahí.**

**- Taki te la estas ganado** - Hiro la sujeto por los brazos.

**- Sakura será mejor que nos vayamos** - sacándola del lugar.

**- OH!, vamos Nakano que me puede hacer, después de todo... es una mujer.**

Sakura al escuchar se soltó de los brazos de Hiro, para regresar donde se encontraba el vocalista de ASK, y al llegar le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara con el puño cerrado mandándolo al suelo, ante la mirada atónita de Hiro.

**- ¡Nunca vuelvas a decirme eso, tal vez lo seré pero eso no me impedirá golpearte! -** grito Sakura.

- **Tu maldita mocosa.**

Un guardia de seguridad al ver la pelea entre ambos jóvenes en seguida alerto a los demás para tratar de separarlos ates de que alguien saliera lastimado de gravedad (Eso Shuichi defiende tus derechos de mujer.... digo de hombre XD).

En Seguida Sakano informo a Segushi el cual estaba revisando unos papeles muy importantes para su compañía.

**- Presidente.**

**- ¿Qué pasa Sakano-san?, ¿Por qué bienes tan agitado?**

**- Es que la señorita Sakura se está peleando en el estacionamiento con el joven Taki.**

**- ¿Cómo dices?**

**- Si, se están golpeando y temo se lleguen a lastimar, tiene que hacer algo.**

**- Llama a la policía.**

**- Pero presidente.**

**- Es lo mejor así ellos se calmaran, de lo demás yo me hago cargo.**

**- En seguida** - saliendo apresuradamente del lugar.

**- Esta chica** - con una foto de Sakura en sus manos - **presiento que no lo es del todo, ¿Por qué será? **- dejando caer la foto en el escritorio.

**********

La policía llego después de unos minutos separando a ambos jóvenes de dicha pelea de la cual, Taki salió mas lastimado que la misma Sakura.

**- Que me suelten les digo** - decía Sakura tratando de zafarse de los brazos del policía que la sujetaba.

- **ella fue quien me golpeo primero, yo solo me defendí** - decía Taki mientras lo metían a la patrulla.

**- Dígale eso al juez.**

**- No voy a subir a la misma patrulla que el ojos de alcancía -** subiendo sus pies a la puerta de la patrulla, impidiendo que la metieran.

**- Señorita por favor no se resista mas** - tratando de meterla.

- **Que no yo no voy si él está en la misma patrulla -** logrando que la soltaran.

**- ¿Qué hacemos pareja? -** pregunto el policía a su pareja.

**- Solo hay una forma.**

Sakura iba muy cómoda en la patrulla mientras mantenía una plática muy amena con los oficiales.

**- ¿Así que tiene que hacer un examen para ser policías?**

**- Por supuesto, y no es nada fácil.**

**- Si me imagino.**

**- Señorita ahora que estamos hablando, me daría su autógrafo es que me encanta Bad Luck.**

**- Por supuesto, tiene una pluma.**

**- No, no la tengo.**

Sakura se asomo por la ventana para ver a un Taki amarrado a la patrulla para que no se callera.

**- Oye Taki, ¿no tienes una pluma?**

**- Maldita mocosa encima que me amarran por tu culpa me pides una pluma.**

**- Veo que no tienes** - buscando en su bolsa - **mira encontré una en mi bolsa.**

**- Me las vas a pagar.**

**- Aquí tiene oficial.**

**- Gracias.**

Al llegar a la comandancia ambos fueron puestos en celdas diferentes para evitar otra pelea entre ambos jóvenes.

**- Oye tú, el que llego, ¿no eres del grupo ASK?**

**- Claro.**

**- ¿Y qué hace una súper estrella como tú en esta celda?**

**- Por una pelea.**

**- Vaya ¿y quién es el tipo con el que te peleaste?**

Mientras tanto Shuichi estaba en la celda con otras mujeres que por su forma de vestir y su maquillaje no estaban ahí por santas.

**- ¿Tu eres la nueva vocalista de Bad Luck?**

**- Mmm, s... Si.**

**- ¿Y que hace una jovencita tan linda en este lugar?**

**- Por romperle la cara a un tipo a golpes.**

**- Te peleaste con un hombre y encima le ganaste, entonces eres de temer, ¿te puedo llamar por tu nombre Sakura?**

**- Por supuesto.**

**-Mi nombre es Beatriz, mucho gusto - **tomando su mano en señal de saludo.

**- El gusto es mío.**

**- Y bien.**

**- ¿Bien qué?**

**- ¿Quién es el tipo al que le ganaste?**

En la entrada de la comandancia un joven de tez pálida ojos y cabello negro era arrastrado a la celda.

- **Se los juro no fue mi intención chocar el auto, fue culpa de ese mega, súper y gran poster de Sakuma** - gemía el pobre de Tatsuha al verse tras las rejas.

**- Eso dígaselo al juez -** cerrando la puerta de la celda.

**- Tú eres el hermano de Yuki Eiri.**

**- Y tu eres... ¿Quién eres?**

**-...**

**- Te llamas -** haciendo memoria - **ha, eres el que mando a violar a mi ex cuñadin, ¿no es verdad?, Taki Aizawa.**

**- Parece que solo me recuerdas por eso.**

**- Digamos que eres una de las tantas personas que mi hermano odia.**

**- ¿Y qué te trajo a la cárcel?**

**- Choque el auto de mi hermano.**

**********

- **¿Que hizo qué? -** grito Yuki a la persona que hablaba por teléfono - **si enseguida voy** - colgando - **ese maldito de Tatsuha me las va a pagar.**

**- ¿Qué paso, Eiri-san? -** pregunto Segushi.

**- El idiota de mi hermano choco mi auto.**

**- ¿Se lo prestaste?**

**- No me quedo de otra no dejaba de molestarme.**

**- ¿Y dónde vas ahora?**

**- A la comandancia por ese pedazo de idiota **- saliendo del apartamento.

Al llegar a la comandancia, Yuki fue llevado a la celda donde estaba su hermano Tatsuha la cual se encontraba al fondo.

**- Hermano.**

**- Eres un idiota Tatsuha.**

**- Los siento te juro que si no hubiera visto ese póster no hubiera chocado.**

**- Me vas a pagar la reparación total de mi auto.**

**- Si, hermano lo que digas pero sácame.**

**-...** - Yuki volteo a ver para encontrarse con la mirada de Taki**- Vaya, parece que al final terminaste aquí.**

**- Si pero yo no asesine a nadie.**

**-...**

**- No me mires de esa manera, no me digas que sigues enojado por lo que le hice a Shuichi.**

**- Yo no tengo nada que ver con el** - volteando a ver al oficial - **¿donde pago la fianza?**

**- Por aquí, sígame.**

Mientras seguía al policía Yuki encontró a Sakura en una de las celdas platicando muy animada con las demás presas.

**- Disculpe.**

**- Si dígame.**

**- ¿Por qué esta ella aquí?**

**- ¿Quién?, ¿la señorita de cabello rosa?**

**- Si.**

**- Pues resulta que se estaba peleando con el joven con el cual estaba hablando.**

**- Taki.**

**- Si, así es.**

**- Definitivamente son iguales ella y **_**el.**_

**- ¿Dijo algo?**

**-No, nada, sigamos.**

**- Como diga.**

Yuki pago la fianza de su hermano para que este saliera de la cárcel.

**- Uesegui Tatsuha, a la reja con todo y chivas** - grito el policía. (Los siento es que siempre quise escribir eso XD).

**- Nos vemos, Aizawa-san.**

**- Shindou Sakura, está libre.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Alguien pago su fianza.**

**- De seguro es Hiro.**

**- Bueno, espero nos volvamos a ver Sakura.**

**- Por supuesto cuando salgas me buscas.**

**- Claro.**

**- Nos vemos.**

Sakura salió de su celda y al pasar por la celda en la que se encontraba Taki decidió hacerle una pequeña broma.

**- Adiós Taki, haber si te entrenas mas y me ganas para la próxima.**

**- No me digas que te peleaste con una mujer** - decía uno de los detenidos.

**- Es una mujer, y encima te gano** - decía otro.

**- Me las vas pagar maldita Sakura.**

**- Ji ji -** salió corriendo del lugar, pensaba que se encontraría con Hiro pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que quien había pagado la fianza era su querido escritor- **Yuki.**

**- Vaya, así que pagaste también su fianza hermanito.**

**- no te metas.**

Sakura salió del lugar sin voltear a verlo, bajando rápidamente las escaleras para salir corriendo pero una voz la detuvo.

**- ¿Te vas sin darme las gracias? **

**- Yo no te pedí que pagaras la fianza, así que no tengo nada que agradecerte.**

**- ...**

**- Hermano, no la molestes, sabes bien que tiene el mismo carácter de su primo.**

**- Tu mejor ni hables** - dijeron ambos.

**- Esta bien me callo.**

Yuki bajo las escaleras hasta estar frente de ella, y notar que lo miraba con la misma intensidad que lo hacia Shuichi.

**- ¿Por qué me miras así?**

**- Mirarte, ¿Cómo?**

**- No me digas que te gusto -** tomando su mentón entre sus dedos acercando su rostro al suyo.

**-... **- estaba tan cerca de ese rostro tan anhelado que le faltaba el aire y las palabras para poder hablar.

**- No dices nada** - cuando estaba a puto de besarla Sakura lo aparto bruscamente.

**- ¿Cómo te atreves?** - lo miraba con tristeza y enojo - **a ti no te importa los sentimientos de las demás personas y solo juegas con ellas** - decía mientras lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus ojos - **me doy cuenta que sigues siendo el mismo... Yuki **- comenzando a correr lejos de los hermanos Uesegui.

**- ¿No la vas a seguir?**

**- Déjala ya encontrare la forma de que me devuelva el favor -** regresándolo a ver - **por otro lado,** **deberías mejor pensar en cómo pagarme mi dinero.**

**- Ha...**

Tatsuha pensó que ese definitivamente no era su día, y pensar que todo por culpa de un poster.

**Continuara...**

Bueno al fin se termino el sexto capítulo, lo siento de veras un año casi sin actualizar pero entre el trabajo, la escuela y mi bloqueo no tenía tiempo para hacer la historia, lo siento deberás espero les haya gustado, prometo que actualizare más seguido mis fics... Mientras tanto Nos vemos...

Matta Ne.

"**Tal vez en medio de esta oscuridad, encuentre un rayito de sol, que ilumine mi vida tan solitaria y tan llena de dolor"**

_Celeste_Kairi_


	7. CAPITULO VII

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo el capitulo siete de esta historia llena de romance, humor y cuanta locura y media se cruce por mi mente. Espero que les agrade el capitulo.

**YUKI X SHU**

"_Los años que pasan, me pesan,_

_Me pesa en el alma y la pone a tus pies,  
si al besarme me diste la vida,  
al marchar te llevaste mi ser"_

**~CAPITULO VII~**

Todo estaba tranquilo, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de las aves que trinaban fuera de su habitación, era un sonido agradable, llenando la habitación de paz y armonía. Estaba teniendo un sueño muy reconfortante, lleno de memorias pasadas y vivencias, que alguna vez tuvo con su querido escritor.

Pero de pronto comenzó a escuchar una serie de grito fuera de su cuarto, los cuales terminaron por despertarlo, reviso su despertador y este marcaba las siete en punto, volvió a acostarse en la cama, para cuando abrió los ojos encontró a K casi encima de el, ganándose con ello el susto de su vida.

**- ¡HA!** - grito Sakura levantándose rápidamente de la cama **- ¿Pero qué rayos haces aquí K?**

**- Vine por ti y Hiro para llevarlos al trabajo.**

**- Pero si estamos suspendidos, no tenemos por qué ir al trabajo.**

**- Si, es verdad pero no he venido para llevarlos a la disquera -** bajándose de la cama.

**- ¿A no?**

**- Tenemos otro tipo de trabajo.**

**- ¿Qué clase de trabajo?**

**- Ya verás cuando lleguemos.**

_-"Ya me está entrando el miedo otra vez"_ - pensando mientras una gota de sudor ai por su aveza.

- **Sakura ya está el desayuno **- gritaba Ayaka desde la cocina.

**- Y voy.**

**- ¿Te vas a quedar a desayunar K?**

**- Claro.**

_- "Este parece perro, dicen hueso y el ladra"_ - mirando como K se dirigía a la cocina con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**-¡Sakura, ven a desayunar! - **grito Ayaka.

**- Enseguida voy **- acercándose a la ventana para abrirla **- Yuki... Me alegro que estés bien - **dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina.

Una hora después, Sakura junto a Hiro y K se encontraban en la puerta despidiéndose de Ayaka, quien les recordaba por enésima vez que esa noche haría tepanyaki y tenían que estar a las 8 en la casa, a lo cual solo sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza, comenzando a bajar las escaleras con un K con Magnum en mano detrás de ellos.

**- K** - hablo Sakura - **¿Qué es lo que** **vamos hacer?**

**- Ya lo verán.**

**- Vamos K, dínoslos, además, por si no lo recuerdas estamos suspendidos temporalmente de la vida artística.**

**- Eso no es del todo correcto.**

**- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?** - pregunto.

- **Thoma dijo que no daríamos giras ni presentaciones, pero no dijo nada de salir en otras cosas.**

**- ... -** Mirándolo incrédula, para después poner una cara de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que hablaba - **Ho, Ho.**

**

* * *

**

**- Thoma, ¿Qué haces aquí?** - Dijo el rubio al abrir la puerta.

**- Solo vine a verte, ten -** entregándole una caja de pastelillos.

**- Hubiera preferido cerveza.**

**- Ya has tomado mucho no crees.**

**- Entra -** dándole la espalda.

**- ¿Por qué estas de ese humor, Eiri-san? -** entrando en la casa.

- **Por culpa de Tatsuha.**

**- ¿Qué hizo esta vez?** - pregunto.

**- El muy idiota choco mi auto por culpa del tipo del conejo.**

**- ¿Ryuichi?**

**- Según el estúpido de mi hermano vio un poster de él y no se fijo.**

**- Ya sabes cómo es Tatsuha con sus hobbies.**

**- Para mí eso ya es obsesión -** sentándose en el sofá.

**- Deberías tranquilizarte, te puede dar otro ataque de estrés.**

**- El estrés es lo menos que me importa ahora, además sabias que tu querida Sakura estuvo en la cárcel hace poco.**

**- Si, según escuche hubo un altercado con Taki.**

**- Si y al parecer ella le gano.**

**- Es más fuerte de lo que parece.**

**- Es idéntica a él.**

**- ¿A Shindou-san?**

**- Si, en el carácter, pelo, ojos, rostro, hasta la voz.**

**- ¿La voz?**

**- Es muy gritona y chillona.**

**- Ya comprendo.**

**- Me pregunto qué pasó realmente con él.**

**- Eiri, después de lo que te hizo no creo que sea conveniente hablar de él.**

**- Lo sé** - recargando su cabeza en las piernas de su cuñado **- me pregunto, ¿por que me traiciono de esa manera?** - comenzando a quedarse dormido.

**- Lo siento -** susurro al ver que el rubio se encontraba totalmente dormido **-** **pero no puedo permitir que estés con él, perdóname Eiri-san.**

**

* * *

**

**- ¿En dónde estamos K? -** decía Sakura.

- **El lugar en donde nos encontramos no importa** - decía sonriendo **- lo que importa es esto** - golpeando con su mano la mesa dejando un papel.

- **¿Qué es esto? -** tomando el papel - **K, ¿Qué rayos significa esto?** - pregunto Sakura muy enojada.

**- Pues la hoja lo dice todo Sakura-chan.**

**- ¿Te has vuelto loco o qué?** - dijo enojada.

**- ¿Qué dice la hoja Sakura? -** Pregunto Suguru.

**- Descúbrelo tu mismo -** dándole la hoja.

**- Dice...** _"Tienes algún problema, quieres conquistar a esa persona pero no sabes cómo, tienes un evento pero no sabes cómo organizarlo, no te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos... Bad Luck ofrece sus servicios para ayudarte en lo que necesites... cualquier trabajo lo haremos por ti..." - _el ambiente se puso tenso después de leer la hoja.

**- K-san no cree que eso es demasiado** - comento Sakano.

- **Claro que no, ya que Bad Luck no tiene giras ni presentaciones, haremos trabajos para nuestros fans.**

**- Mejor hazlo tú, yo paso-** abriendo la puerta para marcharse.

**- Ni te atrevas** - poniéndose delante de ella con la pistola.

**- K, esto es demasiado.**

**- Ve esto como nueva promoción para el grupo**.

- _"Promoción... Si claro"_ - pensó Sakura.

- **Además ya tenemos nuestro primer pedido.**

**- ¿Pedido?**

**- Si, por eso -** dejando unas bolsas en la mesa - **se tiene que poner esto.**

**- No, yo no me pongo nada -** dijo Sakura siendo seguida por Hiro y Suguru.

**- Se lo ponen por que se lo ponen** - apuntándoles con la magnum.

**- Esta bien** - tomando su bolsa - **me las vas a pagar K** - dijo Sakura metiéndose en su camerino.

**- Tenemos que hacer lo mismo** - tomando su bolso **- hazlo** **Suguru o K te mata.**

**- ¿Por qué me toco estar entre tantos locos?** - tomando su bolsa metiéndose en su camerino.

Minutos después de la... Conversación con su manager, Hiro y Suguru salieron de sus camerinos, vistiendo trajes feudales, en tonos azules y negros con una katana a su lado derecho, mientras que Sakura no salía de su camerino.

**- Se ven muy bien** - decía Sakano.

**- Si pero, ¿dónde está Sakura? -** pregunto K.

**- No ha salido aun de su camerino -** dijo Hiro.

**- No pienso salir así** - grito.

**- Sakura, seguro te ves bien -** dijo Suguru.

**- No ni loca salgo así.**

- **Vamos no seas obstinada** - dijo Hiro sacándola del camerino.

**- ¡HO!** - dijeron toda al verla.

Su cabello estaba peinado con una media coleta sujetada por un moño rojo con caireles, su vestido era largo como el de una princesa, con tonalidades rojas y rosas, llevaba un prendedor en el centro y holanes a los lados.

**- Te vez muy bien** - dijo Suguro.

- **Sí, claro** - contesto apenada.

**- Viendo que ya todos están listos podemos comenzar.**

**- ¿Comenzar?** - agrego Sakura.

**- Síganme.**

Los tres siguieron al rubio, subieron por las escaleras que él les indico pero cuál fue su sorpresa al llegar al final de ellas, estaban en un escenario, el cual estaba rodeado por mucho gente, quienes gritaron al verlos entrar.

**- K -** grito Sakura **- ¿Qué rayos significa esto?**

**- Enseguida te enteraras** - tomando un micrófono - **¡Gracias por venir a ver el especial que Bad Luck les ha preparado!**

- ¿Especial? - pregunto Sakura.

**- Soy K el manager de la banda Bad Luck, el cual está apoyando a la fundación VMA o también conocida como HSLDCLM.**

**- Pronto dejara de ser nuestro manager -** sentencio Sakura.

**- Oye Hiro, que clase de fundación es esa.**

**- Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto.**

**- Es obvio** - agrego Sakura.

**- ¿Qué quieres decir? -** contestaron a la vez.

- **VMA**... _**VoluntariaMente a Fuerzas.**_

**- ¿Y la otra?**

**- **_**Háganlo Sino les Disparo Con La Magnum.**_

**- ¿Eso quiere decir qué? **- dijeron los dos

**- K, es el del pedido.**

**- Ha...**

**- Para Celebrar su apertura nuestro integrantes se vistieron de esta manera, se ven lindos no creen.**

**- Si** - grito la gente.

**- K -** gritaron los tres.

**- Se disfrazaron para la competencia inaugural, la cual consiste en lo siguiente: todos ustedes tendrán la oportunidad de ganarse una cena con los integrantes de Bad Luck pero para eso tendrán que atraparlos en el tiempo máximo de tres horas, quien logre atrapar a uno de ellos tendrá una cina con la persona que atrapen.**

**- Si -** grito la gente.

**- ¿Qué? -** gritaron los tres.

**- K, estás loco** - grito Sakura.

**- Bien, ¿preparados?**

**- ¿Cómo vamos a estarlo?** - contesto Sakura.

**- Tal parece que lo están.**

**- ¡Listos...!**

**-¡He...!**

**- ¡Fuera!**

Todos comenzaron a perseguirlos por todas partes, salieron fuera del lugar puesto que no lograban evadirlos en el edificio, se dirigieron hacia el parque donde sintieron que casi los acorralaron.

- **Sera mejor separarnos** - comento Hiro.

- **Buena idea** - dijo Fujisaki.

**- De acuerdo.**

Se separaran siendo perseguidos cada quien por un grupo de personas, Sakura se detuvo al darse cuenta hacia donde se dirigía.

**- Yuki... **

**- Ahí esta... Shindou Sakura** - grito uno de sus fans.

**- Ya me vieron -** comenzando a correr nuevamente.

Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas pudieron hasta llegar a unos jugos que se encontraban en el parque, y decidió esconderse en la casa que se encontraba en el fondo.

**- Ha... Creo que los perdí.**

**- No me digas que buscas a tu príncipe Azul.**

**- Claro que no, el maldito de K me obligo a... Esa voz es de...** - volteando hacia atrás para encontrarse con el rubio.

**- Nos volvemos a encontrar.**

**- Yuki, ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**- Escondiéndome de las chicas que venían siguiéndome.**

**- Ha...**

**- ¿Por qué vas vestida así?**

**- K, nos obligo a vestirnos así... para una caridad es decir para él y ahora la gente nos persigue para ganar una cita con nosotros...**

- **Y el que te atrape tendrá una cita contigo.**

**-Así parece, así que durante tres horas me esconderé aquí y así nadie saldrá conmigo.**

**- Si tú lo dices** - saliendo del lugar.

**- ¿A dónde vas?**

**- Yo solo me escondía de esas chicas.**

**- Oye espera- persiguiéndolo.**

**- ¿Qué quieres?**

**- Yo... bueno...**

**- ...**

**- Ahí está Sakura y también Yuki Eiri.**

**- ¡Rayos!** - gritaron los dos comenzando a correr.

**- Esto no hubiera pasado si o me hubieras seguido.**

**- Tú fuiste quien salió de donde estábamos.**

**- No me culpes a mí por tu idiotez.**

**- Mi idiotez, será tu imprudencia.**

**- Ya cállate me provocas dolor de cabeza.**

**- Mira es lo mismo que me provocas cada vez que te veo.**

**- Baka.**

**-...**

**- Ven** - tomándola de la mano, para meterse a un callejón donde se escondieron.

**- Yo... **- Yuki le puso un dedo en la boca, esperando a que la muchedumbre se fuera - **Yo...**

**- Ya se va a cumplir tu plazo deberías volver -** caminando fuera del callejón.

**- Lo sé** - siguiéndole.

**- Me vas a seguir.**

**- Curiosamente en es dirección queda el edifico al cual voy.**

**

* * *

**

- **Como ven solo dos de los tres integrantes de Bad Luck fueron atrapados, así que aquí están las afortunadas que tendrán una cita.**

**- Hiro, ¿Cómo fue que Ayaka se entero de esto?**

**- Pues...**

**- Y además de todo, ¿Por qué justamente ella fue quien te atrapo?**

**- Oye, K nunca dijo que podía ser alguien que conocíamos.**

**- Si, pero tampoco que fuera tu novia.**

**- Pero el está feliz -** dijo mientras Ayaka saludaba al público.

**- Cambiando de tema, ¿dónde está Sakura?**

**- No lo sé.**

**- Aquí estoy** - dijo subiendo al escenario.

**- Parece que nadie atrapo a la hermosa Sakura.**

**- Si -** dijo Sakura muy sonriente.

**- En ese caso...**

**- En eso te equivocas.**

**-¿He? -** volteo Sakura al ver al rubio detrás de ella - **¿Yuki?**

**- ¿Yuki Eiri? -** susurro Hiro.

**- Yo fui quien la atrapo** - tomando su muñeca **- el tiempo aun no acaba** - viendo el reloj del edificio.

**- Es verdad pero no pago el boleto que le permitía atraparla** - Sakura suspiro de alivio al saber eso.

**- Eso se arregla fácil, ¿de cuánto hablamos?**

**- Mil Yenes.**

**- De acuerdo** - dándole el dinero al rubio.

**- ¿He?**

**- Es oficial, Shindou Sakura tendrá una cita con Yuki Eiri.**

**- ¿Qué?** - gritaron todos.

**- Te lo dije -** el rubio se acerco a la chica** - no me diste las gracias por sacarte de la cárcel, así que ve esto como una gratificación por mi ayuda.**

**- Planeaste esto desde el inicio.**

**- Correcto, nos vemos a las ocho **- besando su mano con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro, haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

**- Eres un...-** viendo marchar al rubio.

- **Vas a tener una cita con Yuki** - dijo Hiro.

- **Esto... ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!**

**

* * *

**

El reloj marcaba las 7:55 faltaban cinco minutos para que Yuki llegara por él, que iba hacer, hablar de maquillaje, libros, viajes, no sabía de que iban hablar, si cuando eran amantes le costaba hablar con el ahora no sería la excepción, pero no podía hacer nada ya.

**- ¿Qué piensa Eiri-san para haber hecho esto? -** dijo Ayaka sentándose.

**- No lo sé pero, no será nada bueno.**

**- Ya estoy lista** - dijo Shuichi saliendo de su habitación.

Traía puesto un hermosos vestido azul, escotado, con brillantes alrededor, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con guantes que eran sostenidos por un arillo en el dedo mayor de cada mano, zapatillas del mismo color del vestido, peinada con una coleta, sostenida con un lazo azul cielo con unas piedras brillantes.

- **Te vez... **- dijo Hiro.

**- Hermosa - **grito Ayaka poniéndose delante de Shuichi - **te quedo todo hermoso.**

**- Gracias, pero... no se supone que ustedes también tiene una cita.**

**- Si.**

**- ¿Entonces?... Podrían venir con nosotros.**

**- Lo siento Shuichi, pero si vamos, Eiri-san podría sospechar - **comento Ayaka.

**- ¿Que voy hacer? - **dijo oyendo el timbre - **ya llego.**

**- Ten calma, todo estará bien solo recuerda no ere Shuichi eres Sakura, hazlo como lo ensayamos.**

**- Esta bien.**

Ayaka abrió la puerta, observando al rubio el cual sonreía, Shuichi sintió que las rodillas la fallaban, aquello era lo último que quiera hacer, pero si no lo hacía K lo mataría y eso si seria desastroso.

**- Eiri-san, Sakura ya esta lista.**

**- Que bien.**

**- Sakura, querida ya llegaron por ti - **grito Ayaka.

**-Hiro.**

**- Si.**

**- Recuérdame matar a K.**

**- De acuerdo.**

Shuichi camino hacia la entrada de la casa con paso lento como si von aquello el tiempo se detuviera.

**- Aquí esta, diviértanse y tráela a las 12 Eiri-san.**

**- Así lo hare Ayaka **- saliendo con Sakura del brazo.

**- ¿Segura que todo saldrá bien?**

**- Eso espero - **cerrando la puerta de la casa.

**- No sé qué tratas de ganar con esto, pero te seguro que no lo lograras - **entrando al coche.

**- De hecho - **encendiendo el auto - **ya lo hice.**

**- ...**

Lo último que Shuichi pensó en aquel momento, era cuanto deseaba volver a ser el.

* * *

**Continuara**...

Si se lo que estarán pensando, tanto tiempo y esto es lo que escribes... Lo siento de veras, todo se me junto... una de ellas mi operación... si como leyeron me operaron y tarde en recuperarme para poder escribir... pero aquí esta...el próximo capítulo será de 30 páginas para compensar el tiempo... por el momento me despido, Nos vemos.

"_**Sentir dolor es inevitable. Sufrir es opcional"**_**  
**M. Kathleen Casey


	8. CAPITULO VIII

Hola, hace mucho que no actualizo, pero es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, y son tantas que mi cabeza no podía maquinar un capitulo bien hecho para la historia, espero me sigan leyendo, bueno sin más buena lectura.

**YUKI X SHU  
**

"_Amor eterno,  
fuerte como el amor de dios,  
quien se iba a imaginar,  
que entre lagrimas  
nos fuésemos a separar"  
_

**~CAPITULO VIII~**

Su mirada le erizaba la piel, le quitaba la respiración, provocaba que sus mejillas adquirieran un sutil color carmesí, que su corazón se agitara y se detuviera a la vez, mordió levemente su labio inferior, desviando la mirada para no encontrarse con la del rubio.

**- ¿Nerviosa?** - Pregunto.

- **Claro... Que no.**

**- ¿No?, entonces... ¿Por qué desvías tu mirada al hablar?**

**- Por nada en especial.**

**- Ya veo** - tomando su copa para tomar un sorbo de ella.

- _"¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar esto?... ¿Qué es lo que trama Yuki al hacer esto?, ¿Qué trata de ganar con esta cena?, no lo entiendo" - _pensaba Shuichi al verlo_._

**- Señor están listos para ordenar** - pregunto el mesero.

**- Por supuesto** - contesto el rubio - **yo pediré la especialidad del chef.**

**- Claro -** anotando - **¿y usted señorita?**

**- ¿he?**

**- ¿Qué es lo que pedirá?**

**- Ha... Yo pediré lo mismo.**

**- Enseguida traeré su cena - **retirándose.

- ** Estas muy seria, ¿segura que no hay nada que te incomode?**

**- Lo único que me incomoda es esta cena.**

**- ¿Se puede saber el por qué?**

**- ¿Cómo que por qué?, no sé qué trates de ganar con esto, pero te aseguro que no lo lograras.**

**- Solo quería una cena.**

**- Yuki, sé muy bien que para ti una cena es solo una excusa para encontrar lo que andas buscando.**

**- Vaya, lo dices como si me conocieras.**

**- Pues, no te conozco en persona - **fingiendo - **pero te conozco por todo lo que me conto mi primo.**

**- ... - **sonriendo ante la mirada de sorpresa de la chica - ** hablando de él, ¿me podrías explicar exactamente que paso con él?**

**- Sabía que algo buscabas.**

**- ...**

**- A ti que mas te da que le paso - **agachando la mirada - ** tú te marchaste sin darle la oportunidad de explicarte las cosas.**

**- ¿Explicarme?, las cosas quedaron muy claras entre él y yo.**

**- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso con tanta seguridad?**

**- Lo que vi me basto para darme cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba.**

**-...**

**- Solo quiero saber que paso con el eso de que está cuidando a su papa no me convence.-**

**- Mi tío está muy enfermo, por eso el fue a cuidarlo junto con su madre y Maiko - ** decía mientras desviaba su mirada.

**- Si eso es verdad, por que no me miras a los ojos.**

**- Por que tendría que ver al hombre que lastimo a mi primo** - decía sin regresar a verlo - _ y al cual __**amo con toda mi alma- **_** pensaba.**

**- Mi relación con el fue algo... La vedad es que no encuentro palaras para describirla.**

**- Fue tan desagradable que no quieres recordarla.**

**- Yo no dije eso, simplemente digo que fue algo diferente a lo que estaba a acostumbrado.**

**- Si claro, si mi primo llego para frenar tu vida de mujeriego y libertino, ¿no?**

**- ¿Libertino?**

**- Exacto, te acostabas con cuanta mujer se te pasaba por en enfrente incluso puedo decir sin error a equivocarme** - regresándolo a ver dejando salir con dificultad las palabras - **que te acostabas con ellas a un teniendo a mi primo de pareja.**

**- Te equivocas.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Es cierto que fui un mujeriego, y no me enorgullece decirlo pero... Jamás le fui infiel a Shuichi.**

**- Eso... No es verdad.**

**- Claro que lo es, cuando Shuichi llego mi vida cambio, es cierto que al principio no lo soportaba y no entendía la obsesión que tenia conmigo, a lo que me refiero es que, como puedes decirle a un completo extraño que lo amas cuando lo llevas conociendo un par de días.**

**- Existe el amor a primera vista.**

**- Yo no creo en eso, pero puede que sea verdad... Yo... no puedo decir que lo amaba pero...**

**- ... **

**- Pero lo quería mucho.**

**- El también.**

**- Si claro, me amaba tanto que me puso los cuernos.**

**- Eso no es verdad yo nunca te puse los cuernos -** levantándose de su asiento.

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Digo él nunca te puso los cuernos** - volviéndose a sentar.

**- El... Se encuentra bien** - ocultando sus ojos detrás de su cabello.

**- Si, el se encuentra bien, en lo que cabe.**

**- Me alegro...**

**- Yuki... yo...**

**- Aquí esta su cena** - decía el mesero dejando los platos en la mesa.

**- Gracias** - dijo el rubio mientras Sakura lo seguía mirando con melancolía.

**- ¿Pasa algo?**

**- No nada** - comenzando a comer su cena.

Quien iba a decir que una cena revelaría lo que por mucho tiempo Shuichi quiso escuchar de los labios de su escritor... Shuichi quería gritárselo, que estaba ahí, junto a él, frente a frente pero, no podía, el solo hecho de revelárselo lo aterraba. ¿Si no le creía? Es más, ¿si pensaba que estaba loco?

* * *

_**- **_** ¿Cómo estará Shuichi? – **Se preguntaba Ayaka.

- **No te preocupes seguro que está bien – **contesto Hiro mientras continuaba jugando videojuegos.

- **En vez de que te preocupes por Shuichi, estás jugando que tal si Yuki trata de sobrepasarse con él.**

**- No te imagines cosas.**

**- Pobre Shuichi en las manos de un tipo como Eiri – **comenzando a imaginarse las mil y un formas de cómo Eiri podía sobrepasarse con Shuichi.

- **Ayaka tienes una imaginación muy grande, ¿no crees?**

**- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?**

En aquel momento Hiro se dio cuenta que no fue buena idea quedarse con Ayaka en el departamento.

* * *

La cena paso sin contratiempos, el silencio era testigo de la incomodidad de Shuichi, se preguntaba una y otra vez, ¿Qué hice para merecer este castigo? Si convertirse en mujer ya era del todo mal, volver a ver al escritor fue la gota que derramo el vaso, solo tenía que soportar un par de horas mas y todo terminaría…. O al menos eso pensó.

**- ¿Segura que no te incomoda nada?**

**- Claro que no.**

**- Es que desde hace un tiempo estas apretando el mantel.**

Shuichi miro su mano derecha, y se dio cuenta que era verdad, inconscientemente apretaba el mantel.

**- Solo estoy un poco nerviosa.**

**- ¿Se puede saber el motivo?**

**- Pues… ah….**

**- ¿Y bien?**

**- La… La gira, eso… si… Después de que estos tres meses de suspensión pasen comenzaremos una gira y realmente me tiene un poco nerviosa.**

**- Así que era eso.**

**- ¿Qué pensabas que era?**

**- Pues, pensaba que si eras como Shuichi te preocuparías por cosas sin **sentido – un balde de agua fría cayó encima de Shuichi, ¿tan bien lo conocía?

La música comenzó a hacerse presente en el restaurant, incitando a las parejas a bailar, la tonada era suave y lenta, dejándose sentir en el aire el romanticismo en el ambiente.

**- ¿Quieres bailar?** – colocando su mano en frente de Shuichi.

**- Es que… no se…**

**- No te preocupes, yo te enseñare.**

**- Esta bien.**

En la pista Yuki poso su mano izquierda en la cintura de Sakura y con la derecha sostenía su mano izquierda, comenzaron con movimientos lentos y suaves dejándose llevar por la música, Para Shuichi todo desapareció en aquel instante, lo único que ocupaba su mente y sus pensamientos era la presencia y la mirada de su escritor.

_- Yuki_ – pensó para sus adentros – _tal vez algún día, cuando encuentre la forma de regresar a mi forma pueda volver contigo, pero mientras tanto permanecerá lo mas lejos de ti._

_- Se parecen tanto_ – pensaba el rubio al ver a la joven que tenia junto a él _– sus mismos ojos, su cabello, sus facciones tan infantiles y risueñas…_

La velada llego a su fin, Shuichi miraba por el cristal del auto, dejando ver su tristeza, aquello era irónico, al principio no quería salir con el escritor pues era una mala idea pero, ahora, no quería que acabara lo amaba y separarse de él era muy difícil.

- **Llegamos –** la voz enérgica y grabe del rubio logro sacarlo de sus pensamientos, quien se encontraba frente de él.

-** Si** – el rubio le ayudo a salir del auto.

**- Espero no te haya molestado la invitación.**

**- Creo que… No fue tan mala idea.**

Ambos se miraron, pero su mundo se vino abajo cuando la voz de Ayaka se hizo presente en el lugar.

- **Sakura, al fin llegas** – decía la castaña abrazándola.

**- Si, pero me estas ahogando Ayaka.**

**- Lo siento** – soltándola – **Mas te vale no haberte sobrepasado **– apuntándole al rubio.

**- ¿Me crees capaz de eso?**

**- De eso y más.**

- **Después nos vemos** – dijo mientras se dirigía al auto.

**- Cuídate –** soltó Shuichi al verlo partir.

**- Se cuidarme solo** – entrando en el auto, para encenderlo e irse a su departamento.

**- Parece que cambio un poco.**

**- Si, eso parece.**

Subiendo las escaleras, mientras que en los pensamientos de Shuichi solo había una cosa, y esa era encontrara la forma de volver a ser él, y hablar con el rubio antes de que decidiera volver a irse.

* * *

Ahí estaban otra vez, K los había mandado a llamar diciéndoles que era importante que fueran, que no se podían negar, y claro cómo hacerlo si se tiene a alguien apuntándote en la cabeza con las intenciones de matarte si no obedeces sus órdenes.

**- Haber si entendí, ¿nos levantaron la suspensión?**

**- Así es, Thoma decidió que Bad Luck regrese a sus labores.**

**- Pero, ¿Por qué? **– pregunto Sakura.

**- No lo sé, parece que el enojo se le bajo.**

_- No creo que Thoma lo hiciera por voluntad propia_ – pensó – _el único que puede hacerle cambiar de parecer es…_

**- No importa el por qué de su decisión, lo importante es que al fin podremos continuar con nuestras labores.**

**- Claro.**

**- Tenemos muchas cosas por hacer, entrevistas, presentaciones, grabaciones, videoclips….**

**- Ya tenías planeado todo esto, ¿verdad?**

**- Muy bien, dejen de estar flojeando, pónganse a trabajar.**

Y así lo hicieron, todo el día estuvieron en entrevistas, presentaciones, sesiones de fotografías, para cuando se dieron cuenta el día ya había terminado.

**- Quiero dormir **– decía Sakura dejándose caer en el sofá.

**- Parece que fue un día agotador** – comento Ayaka.

**- No tienes idea.**

**- Tal vez yo tenga algo que te animara.**

**- ….**

**- Mira –** acercando la laptop para que la viera.

**- ¿Me vas a mostrar algo?**

**- Busque por internet a brujas y hechiceras en Japón, y solo encontré a una dicen que es muy buena.**

**- ¿En serio?**

**- Lo más sorprendente es que, su especialidad es…**

**- ¿Cuál es Ayaka?**

**- La conversión de cuerpos.**

**- ¿Conver… que?**

**- Es decir… que puede cambiar un cuerpo por otro, en otras palabras transforma a una persona en su contrario.**

**- Eso significa…**

**- Que tal vez esta bruja fue la que te hechizo.**

**- Pero ¿Por qué yo?, entre mis conocidos no hay ninguna bruja.**

**- Aquí dice que solo lo hace por contratación, quiere decir que alguien le pago para hacerlo.**

**- Alguien le pago para que me hechizaran, ¿pero quien podría odiarme tanto como para hacerlo?**

**- ¿No se te ocurre nadie?**

**- Thoma.**

**- Es una suposición, no podremos asegurarlo hasta que vayamos y la veamos en persona.**

**- Bien, vayamos.**

**-Shuichi son las 8 de la noche.**

**- Mi vida depende de esa bruja, Ayaka por favor.**

**- Esta bien… Esperemos a que Hiro llegue para ir a verla**.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Hiro con bolsas en cada mano, ya que ahora que había dos chicas en el departamento, el tenía que ir solo al súper.

**- ¿Paso algo bueno?**

**- Si, tal vez pueda volver a ser yo.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Encontramos en internet a una bruja que pudo haber sido quien lo embrujó** – agrego Ayaka.

**- Ya veo, y por tu expresión quieres que vayamos ahora mismo.**

**- Por favor Hiro, mi vida depende de eso.**

**- Esta bien, pero ni se te ocurra pedirle que me convierta en algo.**

**- Como crees, aunque ahora que lo dices le pediré que cambio tu sentido de humor.**

**- Shuichi.**

**- Era broma, vámonos antes de que ocurra otra cosa**.

Los tres salieron del departamento, Shuichi tenía la esperanza de que tal vez, pudiera encontrar solución a la maldición que tenia, y volver a ser quien era.

* * *

**-¿Seguros que esta es la dirección?** – pregunto Shuichi asustado por el lugar.

**- Si, eso decía la página.**

**- Mejor venimos mañana** – dándose la vuelta.

**- Eso sí que no, ya estamos aquí no porque te este entrando miedo nos vamos air, ¿verdad Hiro?, ¿Hiro?**

**- Y si mejor venimos mañana.**

**- Par de miedosos me salieron los dos, que no son hombres.**

**- Yo soy una indefensa chica, el según lo es.**

**- Ahora si te escudas de tu situación.**

- **Ya cállense los dos y entremos** – señalando una vieja casona, con arboles marchitos a su alrededor, con gárgolas terroríficas en cada pico de la casa, y con muchos gatos rondándola.

- **Para que dije que viniéramos** – siguiendo a Hiro y Ayaka hacia la mansión.

Abrieron la puerta la cual rechino al abrirla, entraron con cautela observando las telarañas que colgaban de las paredes, todo estaba en penumbras siendo alumbradas por unas débiles velas.

_**- Quienes osan interrumpirme –**_ hablo una voz.

**- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –** grito Shuichi abrazando a Hiro.

**- Shuichi cálmate.**

**- Vámonos de aquí no me importa quedarme así para siempre.**

**- No seas miedoso, Hiro tiene miedo pero se controla.**

- **Hiro** – hablo Shuichi al ver que su amigo no se movía, al levantar la vista observo que su amigo estaba totalmente petrificado por el miedo.

**- Otro miedoso.**

_**- Quien osa entrar en mi casa sin avisarme.**_

**- Notros, queremos ver a la bruja.**

**- Para que quieren verla.**

**- Necesitamos información acerca de un hechizo.**

_**- De acuerdo**_ – abriendo la segunda puerta – _**pueden pasar.**_

**- Gracias.**

**- Hiro tu novia no sé si es valiente o una to**… - tapándole la boca.

**- Mejor sigámosla** – dijo siguiendo a la castaña.

Al entrar a la habitación, observaron que era igual o peor que la anterior la diferencia era que la bruja estaba frente a ellos sentada con su bola de cristal en la mesa.

**- Que es lo que necesitan de mí.**

**- Shuichi. **

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Pregunta.**

**- ¿Por qué yo?**

**- ¿Tu eres el del problema?**

**- Esta bien –** acercándosele a la bruja – **lo que quiero saber es que si usted…**

**- ¿Shuichi?**

**- Esa foto.**

**- ¿Foto?**

Shuichi se encamino hacia uno de los altares de la bruja y tomo la foto que estaba en un pedestal.

**- Haber** – dijo Ayaka tomándola y enseñándosela a Hiro – **Es la foto de Eiri-san.**

**- Esta foto, ¿Dónde la consiguió?**

- **Secreto confidencial.**

**-¿Si le doy 100 yens nos lo dirá?**

**- De acuerdo –** tomando el dinero – **esa foto me la dio una clienta. **

**- ¿Clienta?**

**- Parece ser que en uno de sus viajes a New York, conoció a esa persona.**

**- No me diga que…**

**- Si parece que el tipo la uso, ya saben la típica historia, fue a un bar lo conoció ahí, hablaron, tomaron y termino llevándosela a la cama.**

_- Lo suponía_ – pensó Shuichi.

**- Al otro día el ya no contestaba, así que por despecho la chica quiso devolverle la humillación, así que vino a mí para que le diera una lección.**

**- ¿En qué consistía la lección?**

**- Hacerle sentir lo que él a ella.**

**-…**

**- En pocas palabras, lo cambie de cuerpo, seguramente ahora está sufriendo.**

**- Haber si entendí, ¿según usted lo embrujo a él para que se convirtiera en mujer?**

**- Así es.**

**- ¿Cómo funciona?**

**- Lo único que necesito es una foto de la persona en cuestión y un trozo de su cabello.**

**- ¿Cabello?**

**- Si, pero… Casi nunca funcionan.**

**- Me… Me podría mostrar ese cabello.**

**- Toma **– Shuichi entonces se dio cuenta, aun cuando el cabello era rubio la punta era de color rosa.

**- No puede ser.**

**- ¿Qué pasa Shuichi?** – pregunto Ayaka.

**- Este cabello no es de Yuki.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Es… Mío.**

**- ¿Tuyo?** – pregunto Ayaka.

**- Hace un tiempo me lo teñí de rubio.**

**- ¿Pero cómo fue que consiguió tu cabello si se supone que estuvo con Eiri-san?**

**- Según me dijo ella, lo saco de su gabardina.**

**- Seguramente uno de tus cabello iban en esa gabardina Shuichi.**

**- No puede ser, tiene que hacer algo.**

**- ¿El qué?**

**- Usted no lo hechizo a é, me hechizo a mi por error.**

**- ¿Eso no es posible mis hechizos nunca funcionan?**

**- Pues ahora lo hizo, más le vale encontrar la forma de regresarme mi cuerpo.**

**- No… No… - **haciendo que la bruja se callera al suelo.

**- Se desmayo**.

Hiro se acerco a ella para tomarle el pulso, volteo a verlas con una expresión de susto.

**- Hiro, ¿Qué pasa?**

**- Esta muerta.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- No me digas que le dio un paro por el susto.**

**- Tal parece que sí.**

**- No… No es posible…**

El mundo de Shuichi se vino abajo, con aquel suceso ya no tenía ninguna esperanza de volver a ser como era, con la bruja muerta ya nada se podía hacer… La una cosa que pasaba por su mente en aquellos mementos era…

**- ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?  
**

_**Continuara…**_

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Bien gracias por leerme, al fin se rebeló la razón de su hechizo, a partir de aquí Shuichi sufrirá mucho pero no se preocupen todo se resolverá… ¿O tal vez no?

Nos vemos en otra ocasión…

"_**UN PAJARO QUE A PERDIDO SUS ALAS NO PUEDE VOLAR EN UN CIELO LLAMADO MEMORIA, PERO YO CREO QUE LOS RECUERDOS SON COMO LAS ALAS SIEMPRE NACERAN DE NUEVO"**_

~SAKURA ~  
TSUBASA CHRONICLES


	9. CAPITULO IX

Si lo sé, años sin actualizar y yo como si nada... Pero bueno aquí les traigo la continuación del fanfic, no me maten todavía por favor léanlo y comente y después si quieren me fusilan...

**YUKI X SHU**

_"No importa la distancia,  
No importa las circunstancias,  
lo único importante de mi vida  
es tu amor y tu cariño,  
TE AMO"_

**  
CAPITULO IX**

Ahora si estaba acabada, su vida estaba acabada, primero termina con Yuki en circunstancias muy poco convencionales, después es convertido en mujer por culpa de un error y ahora la bruja que podría volverlo hacer como antes estaba muerta… Sin contar con el hecho de que K lo mataría si no llegaba a tiempo para grabar el sencillo.

**- Se me hizo tarde K va a matarme – **Gritaba Shuichi mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

- **Tranquilo, cálmate estoy segura que K solo te pondrá una bomba en la cabeza o te disparara con su magnum pero no creo que te mate – **decía Ayaka mientras servía el desayuno.

**- Cariño, no creo que eso ayude – **contesto Hiro tomando un pedazo de pan tostado.

**- Yo mejor me voy es mejor enfrentar la ira de K ahora, que después y no saber que castigo me pondrá, Nos vemos – **Saliendo de la casa.

- **¿No vas con él?** - pregunto Ayaka.

**- Si, solo que olvide decirle que K llegara un poco más tarde.**

**- Hiro.**

**- Velo como una manera de enseñarle una lección sobre la puntualidad.**

**- Tú no cambias**.

**- ¿Así que tienes a una nueva cantante?**

** - Así es, hoy en día las idols son muy populares y a NG le vendría bien una idol.**

**- Pero no para eso tienes a la prima de Shuichi** – pregunto el rubio.

**- Eiri, justamente por eso apoyare a esta nueva cantante.**

**- Tienes un plan cierto, sé muy bien que tu no haces las cosas sin tener una ganancia.**

**- Me conoces bien Eiri-san.**

Mientras tanto Shuichi entraba corriendo a NG rompiendo el record de velocidad mundial llevándose una gran sorpresa al entrar al estudio.

**-¿Pero qué...?**

**- Hola Sakura-chan** – saludo Suguro.

**- Suguro, ¿Dónde está K?**

**- ¿No te comento Nakano-san?**

**- ¿Qué cosa?**

**- K llegara tarde hoy, nos cito a las 10 de la mañana.**

**- ¿A las 10?** – volteando a ver el reloj quien marcaba las 8:30AM.

**- No me lo creo** – sentándose en el sillón que se encontraba alado de ella.

**-Mientras lo esperamos quieres ensayar la nueva canción.**

**- Supongo que no tengo otra opción.**

**- Sabes que no.**

**- De acuerdo.**

La música comenzó suave y lentamente llenado el aire de magia y de paz, cada acorde, cada sonido encendía cada uno de los sentidos de los presentes, y más en Shuichi al recordar a la persona que le inspiro aquella canción.

_Te quiero, no sé qué vendrá ni qué nos pasará,  
mas este amor no morirá.  
Te quiero, al girarme veo que junto a mi tú estás  
y siempre estarás._

_Al mirar tus ojos puedo ver como brillan sin cesar,  
al pasear contigo cogida de tus manos.  
Puedo escuchar cómo te late el corazón con sólo oír tu voz,  
puedo recordar cuantos momentos contigo conservo en mi interior._

_Uh Uh Uh_

_Y es que sé bien que a tu lado para siempre yo voy a estar,  
sé que no hay nada que jamás nos pueda separar.  
Pues sé que junto a ti yo voy a estar por toda la eternidad,  
por siempre, contigo, nada nos separará,  
porque yo te amo._

Suguro miraba con alegría a Sakura, puesto que al principio pensó que ella no tendría el mismo talento – cosa que nunca reconocería enfrente de Shuichi- que su primo pero ahora al escucharla se replanteaba sus palabras y se sentía feliz de tener a alguien como ella como la vocalista de la banda.

_Me quieres, ¿qué podría hacer si no estuvieras tú?,  
pues mi vida ya no volvería a brillar.  
Me quieres, si no te tuviera sé que mi corazón  
sería de cristal._

_Cada día me levantaría sintiendo en mi interior  
como si mi alma estuviera partida por dos.  
Sé que nunca más lograría poder volver a reír,  
pues mi pecho contendría todo el dolor de estar sin tu amor._

_Uh Uh Uh_

_Y es que si no pudiera verte ni tener jamás tu amor  
podría ser capaz de no volverme a levantar.  
Sé que si nunca te volviera a ver mi mundo sería gris.  
Mas yo sé, lo siento, nada nos alejará,  
porque tú me amas._

_Mas yo sé bien que a tu lado para siempre voy a estar,  
por siempre, contigo, nada nos separará  
y es que nos amamos._

La música dejo de sonar, cuando Shuichi abrió los ojos K y Hiro la miraban con alegría y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, sintiendo como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

**- Cada día cantas mejor** – decía K con alegría.

**- G… Gracias** – contesto apenada.

**- Bien hecho** – comento Hiro abrazándola.

**- Nadie sabe de la canción, ¿verdad?**

**- No nadie sabe, la canción será estrenada en el concierto** – contesto Suguro.

**- Que bien** – suspiro aliviada.

Pero fuera del estudio una persona que había escuchado todo tomo nota de la letra de la canción y con una sonrisa se fue de aquel lugar sin que nadie lo notara.

**- Bien, Thoma nos quiere ver en su oficina.**

**- ¿A esta hora?** – pregunto extrañada Sakura.

**- ¿Sabes de qué quiere hablarnos?** – secundo Hiro.

**- No, pero es mejor no hacerlo esperar.**

- _"Ahora que se traerá entre manos, no me gusta nada esto" – _Pensaba mientras seguía los chicos.

La puerta se abrió entrando por ella todo el grupo Bad Luck, siendo observados por Seguchi y por un par de orbes doradas que Shuichi conocía de antemano, los cuales lo miraban con…¿Pasión?... Fue la palabra que paso por la mente de la peligrosa, negándose a creer que aquello fuera cierto.

**- Seguchi-san ¿quería vernos?** – pregunto Sakura.

**- Shindou-san, pasen por favor** – sentándose en los sillones enfrente de su escritorio.

**-Primo, ¿Por qué nos citaste a todos en tu oficina?**

**- La razón es muy sencilla** – levantándose de su escritorio siendo observado por los presentes – **como saben hoy en día las idols son todo un fenómeno en la industria musical de Asia.**

**- Si** – contesto Suguro.

**- Justamente NG Apoyara la carrera de una nueva idol, que debutara en…. Bueno sin más rodeos se las presento** – dijo mientras una linda chica de cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta, ojos azules y una linda sonrisa entraba en la oficina.

- **Hola, mucho gusto en conocerlos mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Kana **–haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

**- Ella ser la nueva idol de NG **– termino Seguchi.

**- Perdón Seguchi-san** – hablo Sakura - **¿Eso era la razón por la cual nos hablo o hay otra razón para ello?**

**- Tan lista como siempre Shindou-san... Es cierto la razón aparte de presentárselas es otra - sentándose en su silla** – dentro de 4 días llevara a cabo el concurso de idols y vocalistas del año.

**- Si, lo llevan anunciando desde hace meses.**

**- Exacto, y por lo tanto NG concursara con 2 cantantes femeninas.**

**- ¿Dos?** - hablo Sakura – _"No estará pensando en…"_

**- Por lo cual se decidió que la señorita Kana será una de nuestras concursantes, será su debut Internacional, y también usted Shindou-san, como sabe Shuichi-san iba a ser el otro representante**

- _"Lo olvide…"_

**_-_**** No creo que allá inconveniente en que sustituya a su primo.**

**- Por supuesto que no** – contesto.

- **Como saben uno de los requisitos es que la canción debe ser inédita y haber sido escrita tanto la letra como la música por la o el participante del concurso las cuales deben ser exclusivos para ese evento.**

**- Lo que quiere decir es que tenemos que escribir en menos de 4 días la letra y la música que se interpretara en el concurso.**

**- Así es, Además se calificara diferentes puntos, la interpretación, la imagen, la voz, los arreglos y… La letra.**

-"_Sera posible que…" – _volteando a ver al rubio que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

**- Eiri-san fue escogido como uno de los jueces el calificara la letra de la canción.**

- "_Maldición… Yuki me va a dar un cero por la letra siempre dijo que tenía cero talento para componer"- _volteando a ve para otro lado.

**- Ahora que están enterados pueden irse, nos veremos en el evento la invitación y los pases están en su estudio **– dirigiéndose a Bad Luck – **Kana-san usted ira con la señorita Midori ya que ella será su representante desde hoy.**

**-Como diga Seguchi-san **– saliendo de la oficina.

**- Nos vemos en el evento entonces Seguchi-san** – Dijo Sakura saliendo de la oficina siendo seguida por el resto del grupo.

**- Sera interesante el concurso, ¿no crees Eiri-san?**

**- Si tú lo dices** – Volteando ayer la puerta por donde había salido Sakura.

Y a en casa Shuichi y Hiro afinaban las ultimas cosas de la canción que usarían para el concurso, siendo observados por Ayaka quien solo sonreía al verlos tan sumidos en su trabajo.

**- Estas seguro que debo interpretarla en el concurso y no en el concierto**.

**- Claro, todo saldrá bien ya verás que incluso Eiri-san se sorprenderá por la letra.**

**- Si claro, cuando la escuche dirá que tengo el mismo cero talento que mi primo – **Tumbándose en el sofá.

**- Vamos, no te desanimes.**

**- Hiro, tengo miedo.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Esto es difícil de sobrellevar, el ser convertido en mujer, el regreso de Yuki, mi cita con él, mi carrera… Siento que poco a poco dejo de ser quien era.**

**- Mientras que recuerdes quien eres en realidad, nunca dejaras de ser quien eres por dentro, aun cuando tu aspecto se otro.**

**- ¿De veras crees eso?**

**- Por supuesto.**

- **Gracias Hiro, no sé qué haría sin ti.**

**- Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado **– abrazándolo – **eres mi mejor amigo, nunca lo olvides.**

**-…**-Shuichi solamente asintió mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla.

A la mañana siguiente, Shuichi se levanto temprano, era su día libre así que decidió salir a caminar un rato al parque para despejarse de todo lo que lo inquietaba, tenía miedo era la verdad, pero lo que Hiro le dijo le hizo ver las cosas de diferente manera, ver su maldición en una ventaja podía descubrir cosas sobre las mujeres que nunca supo, pero también como una experiencia para madurar y volverse lo suficientemente fuerte como para ya no depender de nadie.

**- Yuki…-** fue lo primero que salió de sus labios al ver el parque recordar todos los momentos que vivió con el **– No sé cómo voy a hacerlo pero lograre recuperar mi cuerpo… Y cuando lo haga te explicare todo, solo espero que quieras escucharme.**

**- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?**

**- Esa voz** – volteo al reconocer esa voz que tanto amaba.

**- ¿Pensé que estarías dormida como topo como tu primo?**

**- Yuki-san… Que mi primo se levante tarde no significa que…**

**- Si lo sé, solo quería molestarte** – parándose a lado de ella.

**- ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece ahora?**

**- Nada, tanto como tu Salí a despejarme.**

**- Claro, ¿y desde cuando usted sale a despejarse? Por lo que se usted no sale a menos que se le acaben los cigarrillos y el alcohol.**

**- Lo dices muy segura, te lo dijo tu primo.**

**- Si.**

**- Pues tu primo me conoce bien.**

**- Estuvieron viviendo dos años juntos, es obvio que te conociera a fondo.**

**- …**

**- Sabes, ahora que te conozco mejor, siento que hay cosas que mi primo no conoció de ti.**

**- Así, ¿Cómo qué?**

**- Que tú le querías.**

**-…**

**- Bueno ya no importa, después de todo tu nunca quieres escuchar las cosas por eso no te pude explicar.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Digo no te pudo explicar ya sabes soy su familia me siento como si fuera yo la del problema… Ja.**

**- Como digas… Estas más loca que el.**

**- ¿perdón?** – dándole la cara.

**- Nada, mejor me voy no se me vaya a pegar lo idiota.**

**- Yuki-san.**

**- Te veo dentro de 3 días.**

**- ¿3dias?**

**- En el concurso.**

**- Solo estoy castigando a este bastardo infiel.**

**- Es verdad.**

**- Solo espero que no tengas el mismo cero talento para componer que tu primo.**

**- No te preocupes, te voy a sorprender como mi grandiosa letra.**

**- Ya lo veremos** – alejándose de la pelirosa.

**- Yuki…**

Shuichi regreso a casa, observando una escena por mas comprometedora, Ayaka estaba encima de Hiro mientras él estaba boca arriba en el suelo con una cara de horror, sin camiseta.

**- ¿Interrumpo algo?**

**- No nada Shu-chan, solo estoy castigando a este bastardo infiel.**

**- ¿Bastardo infiel?**

**- Ayaka malinterpretaste todo.**

**- Claro que no.**

**- ¿Qué hizo esta vez?**

**- El muy maldito se le quedo viendo las piernas a la vecina.**

**- Que no lo que mire fue la guitarra que estaba en el suelo es una bashion** **7** (mi invención marca registrada XD)

**- Así, ¿es la que me dijiste que te ibas a comprar?**

**- Ayaka por favor.**

**- Shu-chan está diciendo la verdad.**

**- Claro, sabes que el menso no haría nunca eso.**

**- Solo porque Shu-chan lo dice** – soltando la cuerda con la que le sujetaba el cuello.

**- Al fin** – deslizándose en el suelo.

**- Shu-chan, ¿quieres desayunar?**

**- Claro.**

Mientras desayunaban por la cabeza del pelirosa pasaban miles de cosas y una de ellas eran que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido tenia personas como Hiro y Ayaka que lo apoyaban, que nunca lo abandonaron, y que pasara lo que pasara estarían ahí siempre, con o sin hechizo sobre él.

- **Shuichi, ¿dime como es la canción que escribiste?**

**- Pues**…

**- Ayaka, sabes que debe ser confidencial.**

**- Vamos Hiro no hay nada de malo que ella sepa mientras que no salga de aquí.**

**- Te juro que no se lo diré a nadie, una estrofa si** – mirándolo con carita de ovejita a medio morir.

**- De acuerdo… Solo una estrofa.**

**- Si.**

Shuichi respiro hondo mientras recordaba la música que fue hecha para la canción y comenzó a cantar el coro.

_Y es que sé bien que a tu lado para siempre yo voy a estar,  
sé que no hay nada que jamás nos pueda separar.  
Pues sé que junto a ti yo voy a estar por toda la eternidad,  
por siempre, contigo, nada nos separará,  
porque yo te amo._

- **Que bonita canción Shuichi, seguro que ganas.**

**- Gracias, pero no creo ganar, hay muchos cantantes con más talento que yo y con mejores letras.**

**- Pero no hay nadie que interprete como tú y con ese sentimiento** – tomando las manos del pelirosa – **créeme.**

- **Gracias Ayaka** – dejándose abrazar por la castaña.

**- Pero si no practicas lo que queda de tiempo no ganaras.**

**- Gracias por tu apoyo Hiro.**

** - Sabes que soy sincero.**

**- Mira que gracioso me saliste.  
**

**- ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?** – decía un encapuchado.

**- Tal como me lo pido aquí tiene** – decía mientras extendía su mano con la hoja.

- **Bien** – leyendo el contenido – **tu trabajo es tal cual me dijeron.**

**- Soy el mejor en esto.**

**- Ya veo** – dándole el cheque.

**- Es un gusto hacer negocios con usted, pero si me permite preguntar, ¿Qué piensa hacer con esa información?**

**- Destruir la carrera de alguien.  
**

Al fin el día llego, nadie se sentía tan asustado como Shuichi, miles de cosas pasaron por sus mente, ¿si perdía?, ¿si Yuki la descalificaba?, ¿si no podía cantar?, ¿si perdía contra la novata?, todo en su cabeza era un torbellino de emociones.

- **Shuichi todo saldrá bien, tranquilo.**

**- Hiro no me puedo tranquilizar** – sentándose en su camerino.

**- El tiene razón tu confía en mi te dejare hermosa.**

**- Ayaka, ¿Cómo fue que entraste?**

**- K dijo que quería a alguien de confianza para ser tu maquillista, y aquí me tienes.**

**- Por suerte, si fuera otra persona estoy seguro que ya estaría muerto de nervios.**

**- Hiro cariño, ve con los demás se tiene que arreglar, el concurso ya está comenzando** – dirigiendo su mirada al televisor donde los medios ya estaban transmitiendo el concurso y daba inicio el discurso de Seguchi Thoma.

-"_Buenas noches, agradezco a todos los presentes que están aquí esta noche en donde los mayores exponentes de la música de Asia se han reunido para demostrarnos su talento así como su voz, pero también la creatividad e imaginación para crear nuevas letras y melodías._

_Como todos los años, el decimo octavo concurso de la música asiática dará comienzo, hoy se han citado 20 solistas y 20 bandas, ´para elegir al mejor solista y mejor banda, esperando que den su mayor esfuerzo este concurso debe comenzar – _Siendo aplaudido por todos lo presentes de pie observados por Shuichi y los demás desde el camerino.

**- Shuichi llego la hora.**

**- Es momento de ponerme el disfraz** – levantándose para meterse al tocador y colocarse el vestido elegido por Ayaka.

**- ¿Y Shindou-san?**

**- K-san, se está cambiando.**

**- Ok, dile que es la última participante.**

**- ¿La ultima?**

**- En el ramo solista, no tiene suerte en los sorteos.**

**- Eso lo sé muy bien, nunca tuve suerte en las rifas de la escuela** – saliendo del tocador

**- Te ves hermosa –** decía emocionada Ayaka.

**- ¿Lo crees?** – contesto apenada.

Su vestido era de color blanco combinado con hermoso color rosa, llevaba un chalequito que cubría sus hombros y era abrochado en su cuello con un bello collar en forma de listón y tenia una flor en medio, era de mangas largas con listones en las muñecas.

**- Debemos peinarte debes estar lista para salir a escena.**

** - Ayaka.**

**- Las dejo solas** – dijo K saliendo del camerino.

- **Bien comencemos.**

**- Si.**

El tiempo paso los solistas cantaban uno a uno las canciones que habían escrito, recibiendo las calificaciones de los jueces pero la más dura era justamente la de Yuki Eiri quien no pasaba de 7 o 6 de calificación volviéndolo en uno de los jueces más exigentes de todos.

**- Estas disfrutando esto.**

** Si claro, todos escriben como si estuvieran en la primaria.**

**- Ya verás que habrá alguien que te sorprenda.**

**- Eso espero.**

Al fin llego el momento en que la novata debutara siendo observada por todos al momento de subir al escenario.

**- Y subió al escenario** – dijo Suguro.

**- Vaya, ahora veremos cómo canta** – Comento Hiro.

**- Pero nadie como nuestra Sakura** – agrego Ayaka.

**- Por supuesto** – secundo K.

**- Chicos no exageren.**

-¿_Dinos que canción interpretaras?_

_- Esta canción habla del amor y la felicidad que tenemos cuando estamos con esa persona y lo difícil que sería vivir sin ella._

_- ¿En qué te inspiraste?_

_- En todas las personas que aman y quieren ser amadas._

_- Ya escucharon, escuchemos a Tsukiyomi Kana con "Te quiero"._

_-_**Sakura, ¿tiene el mismo nombre que tu canción?**

**- Hay muchas canciones que la tienen.**

**- Es cierto.**

La melodía comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar, Sakura se levanto de golpe de su asiento lo demás también lo hicieron puesto que habían reconocido la música.

- No puede ser… Ella…

_Te quiero, no sé qué vendrá ni qué nos pasará,  
mas este amor no morirá.  
Te quiero, al girarme veo que junto a mi tú estás  
y siempre estarás._

- **Se robo la letra** – dijo Hiro.

**- ¿Pero como lo hizo?**

**- Nadie supo de la letra más que nosotros ni siquiera mi primo la conocía.**

**- ¿Que vamos a hacer?**

**- Aunque la denunciemos ahora no nos creerían, para ellos seria Sakura la que plagio la letra.**

**- ¿Y entonces qué hacemos?, no tenemos ni letra ni música para poder competir.**

**- Esto se acabo** – dijo Sakura llevándose las manos al rostro.

**- Tal vez no** – comento Hiro.

**- ¿De qué hablas Hiro?** – Pregunto Suguro.

**- Sakura, ¿recuerdas letra que tu primo compuso?**

**- ¿Letra?**

**- Si, la que no quería cantar por que le recordaba a ya sabes quién.**

**-Ha…**

**- ¿Shindou-san escribió una canción?**

**- Si, pero nunca la quiso cantar por que le recordaba a él.**

**- Sakura** – la llamo Suguru.

**-…**

**- Sakura, cariño, se que esa canción le recuerda a tu primo muchas cosas pero** – Ayaka la miro **– tal vez este sea el momento para que "_el" _la escuche.**

**- Tienes razón, es tiempo de que la escuche.**

**- Bad Luck, es momento salen en 5 minutos.**

**- Ya vamos.**

**- ¿Tienes las partituras de la melodía? **– pregunto la pelirosa.

- **Siempre domingo** – sacándolas de su mochila.

**- Suguru.**

**- Dime.**

**- Cuento contigo con el teclado.**

**- Confía en mí.**

**- Es tiempo** – saliendo del camerino directo al escenario.

Al subir al escenario observaba a Kana quien era entrevistada por los medios por la hermosa letra que había compuesto, si hasta el novelista del momento le dio un 8 la mejor calificación de la noche hasta el momento, Sakura desvió la mirada si quería ganarle a esa impostora tendría que utilizar la canción que menos esperaba tener que usar.

-_La ultima concursante en el ramo de las solistas, la vocalista del grupo Bad Luck, Shindou Sakura – _la gente aplaudió al verla entrar en el escenario.

- **Bien… Esta noche iba interpretar otra canción pero, por diversas causas no podre interpretarla, por lo cual les cantare una canción que fue escrita por mi primo, se que las reglas dicen que tendría que ser yo la compositora pero yo solo soy su sustituta en este concurso, así que apegados al manual cantaremos su canción… Llamada _"BARRERA DE AMOR" _espero les guste…  
**

_Tal como una hoja que se lleva el viento  
Me dejé llevar  
Me encerraste en un beso  
Y no supe escapar…  
_

Yuki al escuchar la primera estrofa recordó la primera vez que beso a Shuichi, aquel beso que inicio toda su relación… O mejor dicho aumento la atracción que ambos sentían…

_Hoy que no te tengo  
Desde la distancia te puedo jurar  
Que te extraño en mis sueños  
Que me dueles aun más_

Es tan difícil comprender  
Que nuestros mundos sean tan diferentes

Como duele, no verte cada madrugada  
Sentir como te extraña el alma  
Haber tenido tanto y no tener nada  
Y duele sentir el corazón vacio  
Saber cuánto te necesito  
Y ver que sigue entre tú y yo  
Una barrera de amor…  


Las lágrimas salían de los ojos de Sakura siendo observado por el rubio, sintiendo en su pecho las ganas de salir corriendo al ver su mirada, pero al recordar el por qué de su interpretación se quedo ahí.

_Solo enloqueciendo, dejaría un momento  
De pensar en ti  
Le haces falta a mi cuerpo  
Para sobrevivir_

No es posible comprender  
Que nuestros mundos sean tan diferentes

Como duele, no verte cada madrugada  
Sentir como te extraña el alma  
Haber tenido tanto y no tener nada  
Y duele sentir el corazón vacío  
Saber cuánto te necesito  
Y ver que sigue entre tú y yo  
Una barrera de amor…  


Kana la miraba, se suponía que al quitarle letra tenía ganada la competencia, ¿de dónde había sacado una nueva letra?... ¿Su primo la escribió?... Ella no creía semejante cosa…

_Y duele cada vez más  
Que no estás  
Que de mi vida te vas  
Como duele_

Sentir el corazón vacio  
Saber cuánto te necesito  
Y ver que sigue entre tú y yo  
Una barrera de amor…

Y duele sentir el corazón vacio  
Saber cuánto te necesito  
Y ver que sigue entre tú y yo  
Esta barrera de amor…  


La gente se levanto de su asiento, aplaudiéndole su maravillosa interpretación, los jueces le dieron 10 de calificación e incluso Yuki le puso un 9, siendo una sorpresa para Shuichi quien lo miraba sorprendido por aquella calificación, sonriendo al pensar que tal vez, poco a poco las cosas estaban mejorando.

Todos estaban en el camerino festejando el premio, no cualquier día una vocalista ganaba el concurso asiático, ya que generalmente lo ganaban hombres, pero este año fue una de las excepciones.

**- ¡Felicidades Sakura!** – grito Ayaka abrazándola.

**- Gracias.**

**- Te dije que ganarías** – comento Hiro.

**- Cantaste de una manera inigualable allá arriba** – agrego Suguru.

**- Es cierto** – secundo K.

- **Bueno, chicos es mejor que ya nos vayamos es tarde** – dijo la castaña.

**- Es verdad, Sakura te esperamos en el auto**.

**- Si, solo me cambio** – contesto.

Todos los presentes salieron de la habitación, mientras tanto Shuichi rozaba con sus dedos el trofeo.

- **Yuki…  
**

**_.::FLASH BACK::._**

**- Como duele…** - susurro el pelirosa.

Llevaba horas y horas sentado en su cama, recordando una y otra vez lo que hace días había pasado, el llorando y el rubio subiendo al avión que lo llevaría a New York, le dolía tanto recordarlo que lo que gano fue componer una canción que no podía cantar.

**- Shuichi.**

**- Hiro, no puedo.**

**- Amigo** – poniendo su mano en su hombro – **se que te duele pero no puedes estar así, solo te lastimas a ti mismo.**

**- Lo sé pero lo extraño.**

**- Una canción** – tomando la hoja en sus manos.

**- Que tonto, compuse una canción que ironía.**

**- ¿La cantaras?**

**- No lo creo, leer esa letra me lastima ahora querer cantarla… No podría.**

**- Tal vez ahora no puedas pero, quizás más adelante cuando puedas con el dolor la cantes.**

**- Eso espero Hiro… Eso espero** – volteando a ver la luna que se asomaba por su ventana.

**.::END FLASH BACK::.  
**

**- Yuki… Yo…**

**- ¿Tu primo compuso esa canción?**

**- ¿Qué haces aquí? -** pregunto enojada la pelirosa.

**- Yo te pregunte primero.**

**- Eso lo dije hace unos momentos, la escribió mi primo.**

**- Si eso dijiste pero** – acercándose a ella – **algo me dice que no fue el precisamente su compositor, si no tu.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Ya me oíste.**

**- La compuso él.**

**- No lo sé, algo me dice que ambos tuvieron que ver en su composición.**

**- Solo el** – sintiendo la cercanía del rubio.

**- ¿Estas nerviosa?**

**- Por qué tendría que estarlo.**

**- Tú dime.**

**-….**

**- Por qué no eres sincera conmigo y me dices la verdad.**

**- ¿De qué verdad hablas?**

**- Que yo te gusto.**

**- Eso no es…-** el rubio aprovecho su reproche para cortar toda distancia y probar aquellos labios que lo tentaron desde la primera vez que la vio.

Shuichi no sabía qué hacer, Yuki lo estaba besando… Bueno no a él si no a Sakura, la chica que se suponía era su prima, tantas noches soñando con volver a sentir sus labios y ahora que pasaba no sabía qué hacer. Se separaron por la falta de aire, Shuichi bajo el rostro con impotencia y rabia lo había vuelto hacer, cayó sin querer en su trampa de la manera más tonta.

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- …**

**- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?, yo no soy tu maldito juguete… Te largaste dejándole, sin que te explicara y ahora…- **empujándole – **no vuelvas a besarme o te juro que te arrepentirás** – saliendo corriendo del lugar.

**- Definitivamente son iguales… Incluso en la forma de besar.**

Shuichi salió corriendo del edificio hasta donde estaban Hiro y Ayaka esperándole, al verla con el vestido se sorprendieron.

**-¿No te ibas a cambiar?** – pregunto Ayaka.

**- No, vámonos.**

**- Pero Shuichi…**

**-Hiro, por favor vámonos…**

**- De acuerdo** – arranco el auto dirigiéndose a casa.

La mente de Shuichi recordaba una y otra vez aquel beso, tanto extrañar sus labios que cayó sin miramientos otra vez, pero lo que más le molesto no fue que el rubio lo besara sin aviso, o que olvidara por un momento su situación… l verdadero problema era otro…

_Había correspondido aquel beso…  
_

**_CONTINUARA…_**

Si, quieren colgarme, matarme, mutilarme, pero tenía muchos problemas de inspiración y el capitulo lo demuestra XD… tratare de no tardar tanto con el siguiente capítulo, el siguiente será la prueba de fuego para Shuichi ya que… mejor léanlo cuando lo suba jajaja… me despido nos vemos.


End file.
